La Joya del Nilo
by TeanaSerenity
Summary: Durante la época dorada de Egipto, Atem el joven Faraón, reinaba su pueblo con gran justicia, sin embargo su carácter serio y un poco frío opacaba su bondad en muchas formas, fue hasta que conoció a Teana, una hermosa y noble bailarina del pueblo que su corazón pudo volver a sentir aquella calidez que una vez tuvo. (Revolutionshipping) (PolarShipping)
1. Capiulo 1: La belleza de tu Mirada

**Hola que tal! Este es mi primer fic, que escribo de este anime, waaaa estoy super emocionada, espero les guste la historia, amm debo decir que no será como otras historias que han leído, aqui no habrá duelos como tal, mas sin embargo, los personajes de la serie irán apareciendo poco a poco**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá contenido para Adultos +18 Lemon y leve lenguaje adulto, en este capitulo no, pero en los siguientes si, igualmente lo pondré de advertencia**

 **Disfruten!**

 **LA JOYA DEL NILO**

Sinopsis:

Durante la época dorada de Egipto, Atem el joven Faraón, reinaba su pueblo con gran justicia, sin embargo su carácter serio y un poco frío opacaba su bondad en muchas formas, fue hasta que conoció a Teana, una hermosa y noble bailarina del pueblo que su corazón puedo volver a sentir aquella calidez que una vez sintió.

 **Capítulo 1: La belleza de tu Mirada**

 _Las calles del pueblo, se encontraban abarrotadas, tanto de personas, como de compradores, mercaderes, visitantes, pueblerinos, durante el día Egipto era una ciudad viva. Una pequeña niña caminaba por los callejones, de cabello castaño corto hasta sus hombros y de hermosos ojos azules como zafiros, la pequeña cuidaba de no ser vista, miraba con atención un puesto lleno de manzanas, rojas y jugosas, que de solo mirarlas se le hacía agua a la boca._

 _El dueño del puesto de manzanas se encontraba platicando con otro hombre distraídamente, la niña al notar el descuido del dueño, tomo un par de manzanas escondiéndolas en su vestido andrajoso, y dispuesta a salir corriendo, unas manos la tomaron fuertemente de su cabello._

⸺ _Pequeña ladrona ¡a dónde crees que vas! ⸺ bufó el vendedor con furia_

⸺ _¡Suélteme!⸺ chilló la chiquilla tratando de liberarse de su agarre_

⸺ _¡Así que tú eras quien robaba mis manzanas! ¡Pagarás por esto!⸺ vociferó el hombre mientras agarraba de forma violenta el brazo de la niña_

 _⸺ ¡Suéltala! ⸺ dijo de repente la voz de un joven de forma autoritaria_

 _Ambos, tanto el hombre como la niña miraron sorprendidos hacia donde se escuchó aquella voz, la castaña no podía creer lo que sus bellos orbes azules estaban mirando, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del joven príncipe, el hijo del Faraón. El chico de aproximadamente once años y de peculiar cabello tricolor, se acercó hasta quedar cerca del hombre, sus hermosos ojos amatista proyectaban autoridad a pesar de su corta edad._

⸺ _¿No me has escuchado? He dicho que la sueltes⸺ ordeno nuevamente con voz aún más fuerte_

⸺ _P-Pero su alteza, esta ladrona se ha robado las manzanas de mi puesto, merece ser castigada ⸺ musito con temor evidente_

⸺ _No eres quien para decidir eso, ahora suéltala⸺ dijo nuevamente con mirada fría hacia el hombre_

 _El hombre obedeció mientras apartaba sus manos de la niña, quien mantenía su mirada baja, al mismo tiempo que mostraba las manzanas que hacía un momento había tomado del puesto._

⸺ _Perdón alteza, le juro que no volveré a hacerlo⸺ musito la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas, sabiendo que ese dio no probaría bocado_

 _El joven príncipe la miro dudoso, entonces llamo a su fiel sirviente quien rápidamente se acercó hincándose al lado del tricolor_

⸺ _Mahad, por favor paga a este hombre las manzanas que ella ha tomado⸺ dijo el chico_

 _Ante esto la castaña sintió su corazón latir de felicidad y sus ojos azulados se llenaron de luz, el príncipe había pagado por sus manzanas, era simplemente increíble para ella._

 _El hombre bufo con cierta molestia y tras tomar el dinero de las manzanas, la castaña le mostró la lengua en señal de burla. La pequeña se hinco ante el chico en señal de respeto._

⸺ _Le agradezco infinitamente alteza, que los dioses lo bendigan⸺ musito la castaña con felicidad evidente_

⸺ _No te preocupes, pero quisiera saber si esas manzanas son suficientes ⸺ dijo el chico con sonrisa dulce_

⸺ _Lo son alteza, mi hermano y yo se lo agradecemos mucho⸺ contesto la pequeña abrazando contra si las manzanas_

 _Era la primera vez que la castaña veía al príncipe, de hecho muy poca gente podía visitar el palacio real, el Faraón Aknamkanon actualmente se encontraba más protegido que nunca, ya que hacía algún tiempo que el reino estaba siendo constantemente atacado por enemigos de fuera._

 _A sus apenas ocho años, la niña sintió un sentimiento especial por aquel chico de hermosa mirada amatista, un sentimiento de agradecimiento y admiración, mezclado con amor inocente nació en su corazón en aquel momento._

⸺ _Discúlpeme alteza, pero ya es momento que regresemos a palacio, su padre no sabe que salió y puede molestarse si usted no regresa⸺ comento Mahad al príncipe_

⸺ _Si está bien⸺ dijo el chico resignado_

⸺ _Le agradezco mucho por todo alteza, hasta luego ⸺ dijo la pequeña con una reverencia_

 _La niña comenzó a correr hacia los callejones del mercado, perdiéndose entre la multitud, el chico resignado, soltó un suspiro, había olvidado preguntarle al menos su nombre, pero esos ojos azules, estaba seguro de que jamás podría olvidarlos._

11 Años después….

La luz de un nuevo día iluminaba por completo al pueblo de Egipto, el hermoso paisaje a pesar de desértico, era disfrutable, los rayos matutinos atravesaban las ventanas, el aire fresco balanceaba las palmas y el ruido de la muchedumbre exponía lo vivo que estaba aquel pueblo, en una pequeña y sencilla vivienda, una joven castaña despertaba al sentir la luz en su cara, tras un largo bostezo decidió levantarse, lavo su rostro y se cambió de ropa para ponerse un vestido color crema, vestimenta usual de la gente del pueblo.

⸺Erioh, vamos despierta, ya es de día ⸺ llamó la castaña a su joven hermano quien aún se encontraba dormido

⸺Un ratito más hermana⸺ musito el chico soñoliento mientras se volteaba para nuevamente dormir

⸺Nada de un ratito más, anda levántate ya, tenemos mucho por hacer hoy⸺ reprocho la chica palmeando levemente la espalda del chico

El chico de cabello castaño al igual que su hermana, y ojos azules como los de ella, se levantó desganado, estirándose y poniéndose de pie, camino hasta la pequeña ventana a lado de su cama, donde miró los alrededores de la pequeña plaza del pueblo.

⸺Tea, hoy es un día muy ajetreado, según supe, hoy el Faraón en persona saldrá del palacio para recorrer el mercado⸺ dijo el chico de repente

La castaña al escuchar aquello sintió su corazón comenzar a latir desbocadamente, aquel sentimiento que tenía guardado en su corazón comenzó de repente a aflorar en ella, no había olvidado al joven príncipe que conoció hacia once años, aquel que robo su corazón con tan solo una mirada, con aquella dulce sonrisa. Fue entonces que comenzó a recordar lo sucedido después de aquel encuentro, tras su agradecimiento al joven príncipe, la castaña se encontró con su pequeño hermano, de entonces apenas cinco años, ambos huérfanos desde pequeños, recorrían las calles del pueblo, solos; fue gracias a Tea que ambos pudieron sobrevivir, fue aquel mismo día que la castaña conoció a una mujer de avanzada edad, quien la ayudo a sobrevivir, enseñándole la gracia de la danza, Tea aprendió durante siete años esta práctica, lejos del pueblo, fue hasta apenas hace un año que habían vuelto, poco a poco Tea fue ganándose público en el pueblo con su espectáculo de danza, lo cual ayudo a ambos a conseguir una vivienda propia, pequeña pero que significaba mucho para ambos, ya no tenían que dormir en las calles y con el poco dinero que la castaña ganaba en sus presentaciones, podían solventar sus alimentos.

Desde la muerte del anterior Faraón, su único hijo, el príncipe Atem subió al trono hacía muy poco, sin embargo el muchacho poco salía del palacio, además se decían muchas cosas de él, en sí su manera de tratar al pueblo era justa y responsable, había decidido minimizar la cantidad de esclavos a su cargo, y dar educación a muchos de los hijos de los campesinos e igualmente los impuestos hacia el pueblo eran mínimos, trataba a sus sirvientes y súbditos con gran respeto y casi nunca castigaba con la muerte a nadie, a menos fuera que la falta hubiera sido grave.

Pero su frialdad hacía las mujeres daba mucho de qué hablar; cuando el Faraón cumplió diecisiete años, le fue ofrecida como esposa a la princesa Niadha del reino vecino, una bella chica de apenas dos años mayor que él, sin embargo, el joven tricolor la rechazó alegando que no era más que una mujerzuela, tras descubrir que esta mantenía relaciones con otro hombre, la mujer ofendida comenzó a divulgar el que Faraón era en realidad un hombre cruel y que su fachada de buen hombre no era más que una mentira.

Un par de años después, a sus veinte años, nuevamente le fue ofrecida una joven noble esta vez, solo como concubina, la chica en cuestión era sumamente hermosa, de largo cabello negro con tonos azulados y ojos color miel, y un aura seductora tan potente que incluso cuando camino por el salón principal, los hombres guardias del Faraón no dejaban de mirarla y de desearla al mismo tiempo. El joven Faraón tampoco ignoro la belleza de la joven, la chica supo presentarse de manera correcta y educada y de alguna manera, logró cautivar al tricolor, aun cuando su frialdad y su seriedad lo dominaban, él era un hombre y como cualquier hombre, tenía pasiones y necesidades; el Faraón decidió aceptarla en su palacio, y no paso mucho para que también la aceptara en su cama.

Después de aquello, Zarinah que era el nombre de aquella joven, fue educada con clases de danza, música, costura así como modales, aunque en su interior la pelinegra lo que más disfrutaba era la riqueza del rey y sus atenciones masculinas, era una experta en el arte de la seducción, y aun cuando el Faraón tenía un carácter frío sabía perfectamente la manera de complacerlo, solo bastaba que el la llamara, aun sin necesidad de palabras, ella interpretaba perfectamente su mirada febril y llena de intensa pasión, una suave caricia de parte de la chica y el tricolor sucumbía ante sus encantos.

Tea salió temprano de su hogar en compañía de su hermano, la castaña llevaba puesta una capa para cubrir su vestimenta para el baile, el cual era algo revelador pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, se componía de un top color dorado con pequeñas piedras de colores en los plisados que resaltaba muy bien sus pechos, una falda abierta de ambas piernas color hueso con plisado dorado y piedras decorativas, en sus muñecas algunas muñequeras color dorado y aretes a juego, en su cabello adornaba una tiara de piedras de color y un pequeño dije que caía en su frente; aquel día interpretaría su danza en la plaza del pueblo, como lo hacía una vez cada siete días, su público amaba su interpretación y como constantemente muchos mercaderes y personas de todos lados llegaban a Egipto, su popularidad crecía cada vez más.

Llegaron al pleno centro de la plaza, donde siempre interpretaba su danza, subió a un pequeño palco, al mismo tiempo que su hermano se sentaba en un pequeño rincón y comenzaba a tocar un instrumento parecido a una flauta, a veces se les unían otros músicos para hacer aún más viva la música, el chico comenzó a tocar lentamente mientras la ojiazul comenzaba a moverse con lentitud pero al mismo tiempo seductora, varias personas se acercaron para verla pero sobre todo hombres la miraban embelesados, la música comenzó a subir de intensidad al mismo tiempo que la castaña aumentaba sus movimientos y sus caderas se movían al compás de la melodía.

Un poco alejado de la plaza, la guardia de Faraón se encaminaba hacia la dirección de dónde provenía aquella melodía, el joven Faraón quien estaba sumido en pensamientos, no se había percatado de aquella música, fue hasta que escucho que sus guardias comenzaron a hablar entre ellos que se percató de la música.

⸺Ahí está, es tan hermosa⸺ musito un guardia mirando a la castaña desde lejos

⸺No te equivocas amigo, sin duda es tan hermosa y aún más cuando baila ⸺ contesto otro

⸺ ¿De quién hablan?⸺ pregunto el Faraón de manera autoritaria

Ambos se tensaron de inmediato y voltearon hacia el tricolor quien los miraba con duda, uno de los guardias se acercó al caballo del Faraón para hablarle

⸺B-Bien Alteza, es aquella chica, la bailarina que esta allá⸺ titubeo el hombre al mismo tiempo que el Faraón miraba en la dirección indicada por el guardia

El tricolor quedo maravillado por lo que veía, aquella joven castaña bailaba como las mismas diosas del nilo, su cabello castaño hasta debajo de los hombros se movía con gracia mientras en su mirada se proyectaba una seguridad y elegancia que podía compararse con cualquier mujer noble del reino; hacía mucho tiempo que no había salido del palacio y mucho menos había recorrido la plaza del pueblo, el chico sacudió sus pensamientos y se fijó en su mirada, aquellos ojos azules, de alguna manera le traían recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos de esa pequeña castaña que había salvado hacía muchos años.

⸺Podría ser…⸺musito el chico, y desvió la mirada, corrigió su postura y su semblante serio y frio volvió a apoderarse de su rostro

⸺ ¿Pasa algo mi rey?⸺ pregunto su fiel sirviente Mahad

⸺En absoluto, sigamos⸺ ordeno ignorando sus pensamientos e igualmente, ignorando a aquella joven

 **Que les pareció? no es la primera vez que escribo, pero si la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta que es mi pareja favorita waaa!**

 **Quedare al pendiente de sus comentarios!**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Capitulo 2: El Castigo del Rey

**Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, me alegra que sea del gusto de todos n.n, sin mas aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo**

 **Capítulo 2: El castigo del Rey**

La tarde dio paso a la noche rápidamente, Tea y su hermano volvían a su hogar tras la presentación, no sin antes haber comprado algunos alimentos, la castaña había logrado muy buenas compensaciones con su acto y eso de alguna manera le hacía feliz, saber que no necesitaban depender de nadie y sabiendo que su hermano en un futuro podría de alguna manera también trabajar tan fuertemente como ella.

⸺Hermana, ¿lo viste?⸺ dijo el chico de repente

⸺ ¿A quién?⸺ pregunto ella enseguida

⸺ ¡Al Faraón! Paso por la plaza del pueblo, justo a unos metros de donde nosotros estábamos⸺ dijo el chico llegando con la castaña a la entrada de su hogar

La chica sintió un latido fuerte en su pecho, y de una manera una enorme tristeza, estaba tan sumidad en su presentación que había olvidado por completo que ese día estaría ahí el mismo Faraón, aquel joven que había robado su corazón y por el cual tenía fuertes sentimientos.

⸺No, no pude verlo, estaba ocupada con la presentación⸺ musito la chica con tristeza

⸺Oh hermana, sé muy bien que le tienes cariño, después de todo, el hace muchos años nos ayudó⸺ suspiro el chico colocando una mano en su hombro

⸺Está bien, ya habrá algún otro momento que pueda verlo, bien Erioh vamos a cenar⸺ dijo la chica con sonrisa fingida

El castaño la miro algo triste, sabía que su hermana tenía fuertes sentimientos por el rey, aun cuando se habían alejado del pueblo y estuvieron alejados algunos años, de alguna manera la chica no lo había olvidado, y aun cuando ellos eran de diferentes posiciones sociales, sabía que el cariño de su hermana por el Faraón era sincero.

Después de cenar, ambos procedieron a acostarse, la castaña se encontraba aun despierta, mientras en sus manos, tenía una bella gema color amatista, entonces recordó cuando la había encontrado por primera vez, y el recuerdo de aquel objeto

 _Flash back_

 _Una chica castaña de aproximadamente catorce años, caminaba por las arenas del desierto en dirección a una cabaña alejada, estaba cansada, había estado casi todo el día practicando, sus clases de danza eran duras, pero ella sin duda deseaba convertirse en una excelente bailarina. Al dar el paso, sintió una punzada en su pie, y miro hacia abajo, para encontrarse con el objeto que había pisado, se agacho para verla bien, era una pequeña gema, la tallo un poco para retirar la arena que tenía encima, y tras verla bien, se maravilló ante el color, era amatista y brillante, tan hermosa, aquel color, le recordó a aquellos preciosos ojos de su príncipe, el hijo del faraón, por el cual tenía un fuerte sentimiento, apretó aquella gema a su corazón y a pesar del hecho, de que aquella piedra pudiese valer una fortuna, ella prefirió guardarla para sí, como un recuerdo de ese amor puro._

⸺ _Mi príncipe…⸺ musito para ella misma, mientras recordaba su mirada_

La castaña sonrió, y nuevamente apretó la piedra a su corazón, aquel sentimiento por el rey no había cambiado a pesar de los años, y aun cuando ella sabía que nunca podría siquiera acercarse a él, tenía la esperanza de al menos, volver a ver sus ojos, esa preciosa mirada que ella amaba, cerró sus ojos y poco a poco fue vencida por el sueño.

Más tarde, a la media noche, el castaño cuidando de no ser escuchado por su hermana, abandono su cama sigilosamente, salió por la ventada de su hogar y comenzó a correr por las calles del pueblo entre los callejones, de repente llegó con un grupo de muchachos de probablemente la edad de él, quienes al parecer lo estaban esperando.

⸺Llegas tarde, Erioh⸺ musito uno de los chicos

⸺Lo siento, mi hermana tardó un poco en dormirse⸺ se excusó el chico

⸺Está bien, bueno no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos⸺ dijo el chico líder, mientras los cuatro corrían por los callejones

Erioh corría junto con ellos, aún estaba inseguro de lo que harían, pero no había marcha atrás, el castaño sabía que con lo que ganaba su hermana en sus presentaciones, no era suficiente, y aquellos chicos le había propuesto robar en la casa de uno de los sacerdotes del Faraón, era una locura y aun cuando sabían que podían descubrirlos, decidió arriesgarse.

Tras correr, divisaron el palacio real, lograron localizar la casa del sacerdote, y como se lo esperaban, estaba completamente vigilada, el cuarteto de chicos se escondió tras uno de los pilares del palacio.

⸺Muy bien escuchen, hay una entrada que logré descubrir tras escuchar a mi padre hablando con el arquitecto de la casa del sacerdote, al parecer es una trampilla en la parte trasera del palacio, por la cual no es difícil entrar⸺ musito el chico líder

⸺Debe estar vigilada⸺ dijo otro de los chicos

⸺Claro que no tonto, ni siquiera los guardias saben que existe⸺ replico el chico líder

⸺Entonces ¿están listos?⸺ pregunto el chico a los tres, e igualmente enfocaba su mirada al chico ojiazul

Erioh miro un poco inseguro hacia el suelo, no estaba seguro de hacerlo después de todo, apuño las manos y tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza, se armó de valor y decidió dejar atrás su cobardía.

⸺ ¡Sí!⸺ dijo el castaño con seguridad

El cuarteto camino más adelante, cuidando de no ser vistos por los guardias de la parte central, hasta que llegaron hasta aquella famosa trampilla, y uno a uno fue adentrándose, adentro había un túnel reducido apenas visible, siguieron caminando por él, y finalmente cuando llegaron al final de este, notaron la luz tenue de las antorchas de un pasillo, los cuatro chicos aun dentro del túnel, decidieron quien saldría primero.

⸺De acuerdo, Erioh, sube primero⸺

⸺P-Pero yo…⸺ murmuro inseguro el chico

⸺Vamos, los tres te seguiremos tras de ti⸺ musito el voz baja el líder

El castaño, seguro de sí mismo comenzó a subir, saliendo del túnel, diviso una habitación cercana y entro sigiloso, notó que nadie estaba allí, el lugar era sumamente bello, de paredes doradas como el oro y decoraciones en oro puro, igualmente sedas finas decoraban la cama y demás. El ojiazul camino adentrándose más, cuando de repente unos hombres lo tomaron de los brazos, el chico miró a sus espaldas y solo diviso, como sus compañeros escapaban de regreso por el túnel a toda prisa, se llenó de pánico y miedo al notar, que varios guardias llegaban junto con el mismo sacerdote real, un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ojos azulados igual que èl.

⸺ ¡Ladrón, llamen al Faraón en seguida!⸺ grito de repente el sacerdote

Erioh sintió miedo de repente, sabía que aunque el Faraón pudiese ser una persona comprensible, el solo hecho de haber querido robar al sacerdote real, era una falta grave, tanto que podían ejecutarlo.

Después de unos minutos de agonía, el chico notó que la guardia del Faraón llego, y tras ellos el mismo Faraón llegaba a su encuentro, con mirada fría vio al muchacho y luego miró al sacerdote.

⸺Perdone que lo moleste a estas horas mi rey, pero este ladrón fue capturado tratando de robar en mis aposentos, es necesario que sea juzgado por usted ⸺ dijo firmemente el hombre

⸺Ya veo, ¿Seto, como fue que logró entrar? El palacio está totalmente resguardado⸺ dijo fríamente el tricolor

⸺Descubrimos que logró entrar por un túnel escondido en uno de los pasillos, al parecer conecta con la parte trasera del palacio⸺ contesto el ojiazul

El amatista soltó un suspiro y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura del chico, quien los guardias lo tenían tomado de los brazos arrodillado.

⸺ ¿Sabes cuál es la pena por robar, no es así chico?⸺ dijo con voz gélida, su mirada detonaba frialdad, el chico sudo frío tras sus palabras

Mientras tanto los tres chicos que habían acompañado al castaño, a duras penas lograron salir del túnel y escapar hacia el pueblo, sabían perfectamente que habían hecho mal en abandonar al chico, pero el miedo los había consumido.

⸺ ¡Tadheo, tenemos que avisarle a su hermana, Erioh no quería hacer esto!⸺ dijo uno de los chicos, al chico líder, al mismo tiempo que recuperaban el aliento tras correr

⸺ ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡No te das cuenta que también nosotros estamos perdidos! Si Erioh habla, dirá que fuimos sus cómplices⸺ contesto el chico furioso

⸺ ¡Él no es así! Y lo sabes, y no pienso quedarme aquí sabiendo que él se sacrificó por todos y ni siquiera su hermana lo sabe⸺ el chico corrió dejando a los otros dos, hasta que finalmente llego a la casa de la castaña

Tocó la puerta fuertemente, el sonido insistente despertó a la castaña, estando un poco adormitada y preguntándose quién podría ser a esa hora, aun sin darse cuenta que su hermano no estaba en su cama, pregunto quién tocaba la puerta.

⸺ ¡Tea, abre por favor!⸺ grito el chico

⸺Abdul, ¿Qué pasa, sabes que estas no son horas de venir?⸺ musito la chica molesta

⸺Tea, t-tu hermano, tu hermano está en el palacio real, fue capturado por el sacerdote⸺ dijo el muchacho recuperando el aliento

⸺ ¡¿Qué dices?!⸺ La castaña miró en dirección a la cama de su hermano, notando que estaba vacía, sintió un fuerte miedo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar

⸺Por los dioses, ¡pero como fue que paso esto! Abdul ¿Qué fue lo que paso?⸺ le grito al chico tomándolo por los hombros

El chico le relato lo sucedido rápidamente, y tras ello, la castaña salió despavorida de su hogar en dirección al palacio, aun sin importarle que podrían prohibirle la entrada, necesitaba ver a su hermano, hacer algo, no podría soportar perderlo, era su única familia, y ella lo quería mucho, siempre la había apoyado, no podía pensar siquiera en perderlo.

Llego hasta las puertas del palacio, y rogó con lágrimas en los ojos ver al sacerdote real, los guardias le prohibieron la entrada, sin embargo logró divisar un poco a lo lejos como los guardias llevaban a su hermano hacia la parte trasera del palacio, donde muy bien se sabía, era donde se ejecutaban a los prisioneros. La castaña en medio de la desesperación logro pasar a través de la puerta tras empujar a uno de los guardias, corrió a mas no poder hasta llegar con su hermano. Erioh al ver que su hermana llegaba corriendo hasta él, se sintió el peor sobre la tierra, ahora su hermana también estaba en peligro por su culpa

⸺ ¡No, por favor, no le hagan nada a mi hermano, se los ruego!⸺ llegaron más guardias al encuentro, mientras la chica se arrodillaba a los pies de Seto

⸺Tu mujer entrometida, como te atreves a venir y entrar sin permiso⸺ dijo el castaño mientras hacía señas a los guardias para que la apresaran

⸺ ¡Basta!⸺ Hablo de repente el Faraón, caminando hasta quedar frente a la castaña, este la miró y fue entonces que la reconoció, ese hermoso cabello castaño, ese cuerpo, esa mirada azul

" _La bailarina de la plaza" pensó en sus adentros_

Tea lo miró embelesada durante unos minutos, hacía tantos años que deseaba volver a verlo, esa preciosa mirada amatista, aquel rostro que ella deseaba ver nuevamente, el hombre que amaba, que se robó su corazón hacia once años, estaba nuevamente frente a ella, tan apuesto y aún más hermoso de lo que ella recordaba, más sin embargo sabía que era una amarga manera de volver a verlo, en aquellas circunstancias, y lo que era más, la mirada del joven había cambiado, era fría, gélida, ya no detonaba esa calidez que ella recordaba.

⸺Su alteza, le ruego por favor, es mi hermano, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se lo ruego, no le haga nada, haré lo que me pida, incluso daré mi vida a cambio, pero por favor perdónelo, ¡Haré lo que me pida, lo que sea!⸺ estalló la chica en llanto

Erioh comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no quería esto, deseo nunca haber aceptado esa estúpida idea de querer robar ese lugar, era la mayor estupidez que había hecho en su vida y ahora estaba dispuesto a pagar por ello.

⸺Alteza, no la escuche, acepto mis errores, castígueme, pero deje que mi hermana se valla⸺ rogó el chico

El joven Faraón bajo la mirada, y tras un suspiro dio la espalda al chico y a la castaña y dijo sin más

⸺Muy bien, suelten al muchacho⸺ ordeno en seguida

⸺Pero mi señor, este chico…⸺ dijo el guardia de repente

⸺He dicho, suéltenlo⸺ reafirmo el amatista con frialdad

Los guardias obedecieron y Seto solo bajo la mirada en señal de respeto y aceptación, aun cuando no estaba del todo de acuerdo, la castaña sintió profundo agradecimiento hacia el Faraón, nuevamente la había ayudado, la había salvado, ahora estaba más que segura sus sentimientos por el tricolor eran más fuertes que nunca.

De repente el amatista se acercó a la castaña y con mirada fría, y voz autoritaria le dijo.

⸺He decidido perdonar a tu hermano, sin embargo el castigo por intentar robar a palacio, es una grave falta y como tú has dicho que harías que lo sea por él, tu recibirás el castigo en su lugar, serás privada de tu libertad y permanecerás en el palacio como una servidumbre más, trabajarás aquí y solo se te proporcionara alimento y donde dormir y es todo⸺ dijo fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta, haciendo que su capa revoloteara en el viento, la castaña lo miró con mirada perdida y en señal de aceptación bajo la mirada asintiendo

Tea sintió morirse tras escuchar aquello, y su corazón se encogió al escuchar sus palabras, era lógico que no la recordaba y de una manera, aquel dulce niño que había conocido hacia años, ya no existía, Erioh trató de gritar al Faraón que retirara su castigo a su hermana, pero este solo lo ignoró.

⸺No, hermana, no acepto esto, por favor, no hagas…⸺ pidió el chico a su hermana

⸺Debes irte Erioh, yo estaré bien, vamos vete, regresa a casa⸺ dijo la chica alejándolo

⸺ ¡No, no, hermana, no…!⸺ decía el chico desesperado

⸺ ¡Por una vez en tu vida has lo que te digo!⸺ grito la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

El castaño lloró amargamente y tras cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, salió corriendo fuera del palacio, la chica lo miró irse, y se sintió tranquila al saber que estaba a salvo, ahora ella era la que se encontraba perdida, ya no sería libre y tendría que trabajar como una esclava desde ese día, y de una manera, lo que más le dolía no era el hecho de haberse vuelto esclava, si no el ver que el corazón de su amado rey, había cambiado tanto.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia**

 **Ikaros Tolstoi: Me alegra que te gustara la historia, iré desarrollándola aún mejor para tu deleite y de mis otros lectores, gracias de antemano preciosa**


	3. Capitulo 3: Tras los Muros del Palacio

**Holaa, muchas gracias a los recientes lectores de mi fic, me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia ya que disfruto mucho escribiendola, sin más les dejo el siguiente capitulo, probablemente el capitulo siguiente contenga leve contenido Lemon +18, pero aun no es seguro n.n, disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 3: Tras los muros del Palacio**

Después de todo el alboroto de aquella noche, por órdenes del Faraón, Tea había sido llevada al recinto de la servidumbre, un espacio de habitaciones donde descansaban los sirvientes del palacio, como era bastante tarde, nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, excepto por la guardia del faraón.

⸺De ahora en adelante, aquí es donde dormirás, en ese espacio de allá hay ropa para que te cambies, mañana te levantarás al alba junto con todos los demás, para indicarte cuales serán tus nuevas obligaciones⸺ le dijo de repente el sirviente del Faraón de nombre Mahad indicándole cada parte de la habitación

La castaña con la mirada baja, asintió al mismo tiempo que el hombre abandonaba la habitación, la ojiazul soltó un sollozo que tenía ahogado en su garganta desde hacía horas, y lloró amarga y silenciosamente, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía un frío terrible que le calaba los huesos, aun no entendía como había podido pasar todo eso, primero su hermano quién estaba a punto de morir y ella, ahora atrapada tras los muros del palacio para siempre, privada de su libertad, lejos de su hogar, de sus danzas, de su hermano y lo peor, de una manera, su amado príncipe era frío y cruel.

Se abrazó a si misma aún más fuerte sobre aquel camastro, y lloró, lloró toda la noche hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas, ni si quiera para dormir.

La luz del nuevo día ilumino la tierra de Egipto, en el recinto de la servidumbre, la castaña abría los ojos pesadamente al escuchar, como los sirvientes procedían a salir para sus deberes matutinos, a duras pena se levantó, procedió a cambiarse con sus nuevas ropas, las cuales eran un vestido largo color blanco, sencillo de manga larga, camino fuera de su habitación encontrándose con los demás sirvientes, quienes la miraban curiosos, ya que ella era desconocida para ellos, una chica de largo y hermoso cabello rubio en caireles y ojos violetas, la miro curiosa y decidió acercarse a ella para hablarle.

⸺ ¡Hola!⸺ saludo la rubia amistosamente

La castaña, con pocos ánimos, alzo su rostro tras escuchar aquella voz a su lado y sonriendo tristemente, contesto el saludo.

⸺Hola⸺ contesto apenas audible para la chica

⸺ ¿Eres nueva aquí verdad? No te había visto en el palacio⸺ contesto la chica

⸺Eh, si así es, llegue ayer apenas⸺ contesto la castaña lo más convincente posible

⸺Que extraño, usualmente el Faraón no acepta más servidumbre, siempre dice que no es necesario tener tanta gente atendiendo el palacio⸺ musito la chica mirando al cielo

A la castaña le pareció extraño aquello dicho por la chica, la realidad era que tras el comportamiento que había visto del tricolor ayer, le había quedado claro que el gozaba de ser atendido y de tener autoridad sobre los sirvientes.

⸺Por cierto, mi nombre es Mai⸺ dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano a la castaña con gran sonrisa

⸺Oh, soy Teana, pero puedes decirme Tea⸺ de una manera, la actitud amistosa de Mai, hacía sentir un poco menos sola a la chica

⸺ ¿Eres de la servidumbre también Mai?⸺ pregunto la castaña

⸺Algo así, soy la que se encarga del maquillaje del palacio real⸺ contesto la chica con sonrisa amplia

⸺ ¿Maquillaje?⸺ pregunto la chica confundida

⸺Si, como sabes, Tanto el Faraón como la corte real, necesitan protección para los ojos, así que usamos khol (maquillaje del antiguo Egipto usado para delinear ojos) y otros utensilios, yo soy quien maquilla a las mujeres de la corte, aunque el Faraón prefiere delinear sus ojos por el mismo, pero yo me encargo de maquillar a los demás, en especial a la señorita Zarinah⸺ explico la rubia mientras ambas llegaban hasta los corredores del palacio

⸺Ya veo, emm… perdón que pregunte, pero ¿Quién es Zarinah?⸺ cuestiono la castaña intrigada

⸺Es la concubina del Faraón; oh es verdad que tú eres nueva aquí, ella llego al palacio hace como dos años creo, y es la favorita del rey, aunque personalmente no la soporto, es una presumida⸺ resoplo la ojivioleta casi en voz baja

La castaña al escuchar aquella sintió una punzada de dolor, así que alguien más poseía el corazón del rey, bueno era de esperarse, el Faraón era hermoso, con el solo hecho de verlo ayer, se dio cuenta que era como ver sin duda a un dios en la tierra, y muy a pesar del hecho de haber conocido su faceta fría aún tenía sentimientos profundos por el joven amatista. Mai se extrañó al ver el semblante de la castaña, parecía que le había afectado lo que le había dicho de la concubina del rey, estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando de repente Mahad llego con ellas, el muchacho de quizá unos treinta años de mirada firme y ojos azul oscuro, vestía una túnica color blanco con brazaletes dorados en sus brazos y muñecas.

⸺Buenos días señoritas⸺ dijo el muchacho

⸺Buenos días⸺ contestaron al unísono

⸺Tu nombre es Tea ¿no es verdad?⸺

La chica asintió rápidamente mientras tensaba su postura, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes, y no sabía cómo actual del todo.

⸺Ya nos habíamos conocido ayer, pero igual me presentaré, mi nombre es Mahad, soy el consejero real del Faraón, y el que dirige a toda la servidumbre del palacio, te asignaré tus tareas, por favor sígueme⸺ dijo con voz seria, mientras adelantaba el paso

La castaña se despidió de Mai rápidamente, mientras se apresuraba a seguir al hombre, caminaron un poco más adelante, hasta que la castaña diviso los jardines del palacio y de inmediato quedo maravillada, alrededor un fino pasto cubría los jardines, flores exóticas adornaban gran parte de este, y justo en medio, una hermosa fuente en la que flotaban algunos nenúfares. Al ver aquel hermoso paisaje, se sintió un poco liberada de aquella pesadez que sentía en el cuerpo desde la noche pasada.

⸺Estos son los jardines del palacio, te encargarás de mantenerlos en perfecto estado, desde la limpieza de la fuente, hasta cuidar que las flores tengan agua y estén saludables, las actividades son rotatorias, por lo que durante unos días puede tocarte estar en el jardín, pero otros días te tocarán los corredores, u otra parte del palacio, esto de manera que sea equitativo para todos los sirvientes, allá en aquel cuarto están las herramientas que usarás, vamos te explicaré ⸺ detallo el muchacho

Tras una breve explicación, el hombre se retiró mientras la castaña procedió a realizar sus actividades, después de todo, no era algo complicado y de alguna manera, aquel hermoso jardín le traía paz y tranquilidad, comenzó arrancando la hierba mala de las flores, y luego procedió a limpiar la fuente, quitando algunos nenúfares muertos de esta.

La chica estaba tan sumida en lo que hacía, que no se dio cuenta que pasos se aproximaban, algunos hombres caminaban por el corredor frente a los jardines, en medio de aquellos hombres, el Faraón caminaba mientras conversaban de asuntos de poder y del palacio, el amatista miró hacia los jardines, donde diviso a la castaña limpiando los alrededores de la fuente, solo con aquel rápido vistazo, se dio cuenta de la belleza de la ojiazul, su cabello sedoso se mecía con el viento, sus movimientos eran agraciados y femeninos, como si hubiese tenido una doctrina de una chica noble, y entonces recordó cuando la vio bailar en la plaza, tan bella y pura, pero al mismo tan sensual y provocativa, sintió que una leve atracción se apoderaba de él tras verla fijamente, pero entonces tan rápidamente como se fijó en ella, volvió a desviar la mirada.

Tea escucho los pasos de aquellos hombres y vio al Faraón hablando con ellos, su corazón latió levemente, pero al mismo tiempo recordó su posición ante él, y bajo la mirada, para que él no se diese cuenta de su presencia, nuevamente sintió aquella frialdad en su corazón, sabía que iba ser difícil vivir en el palacio, ya que podría verlo más seguidamente, pero decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos, y concentrarse en su nueva vida como esclava, aun cuando sabía que esa no era la vida que ella había deseado.

Al terminar sus actividades, se dirigió al comedor de la servidumbre, un espacio al aire libre lleno de mesas de piedra, donde los sirvientes eran alimentados, allí diviso a Mai quién al verla, la llamo con un ademán a que se sentara con ella.

⸺Tea querida, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?⸺ pregunto la rubia emocionada

⸺Bien, me asignaron el jardín real, es realmente precioso⸺ contesto la chica sonriendo

⸺Si, es uno de los lugares más bellos del palacio; yo tuve un día pesado, aguantar a la concubina del Faraón es realmente un dolor en el trasero⸺ resoplo mientras arqueaba su espalda en señal de cansancio

La castaña soltó una leve risita, Mai era una chica bastante agradable, era honesta, y de alguna manera estar con ella, la hacía sentir mejor

⸺Por los dioses, realmente me fascina ese hombre⸺ musito la rubia mirando hacia lo lejos

⸺Oh, ¿Quién?⸺ pregunto la chica curiosa, mientras volteaba igualmente hacia donde miraba la ojivioleta, donde diviso marchando a la guardia del Faraòn

⸺El chico rubio, su nombre es Jono, es el general de la guardia del Faraón, desde que lo conocí, quede prendada de él, pero solo hemos conversado un par de veces⸺ murmuro la rubia desviando la mirada

⸺Ya veo, deberías intentar hablar más con él⸺

⸺Lo he intentado, pero como está ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, muy poco puedo verlo⸺ musito con cierta tristeza

Mai diviso como la guardia marchaba hacia el interior del palacio, mientras el muchacho rubio volteaba hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba, aunque igualmente ella le sonreía.

Ambas chicas quedaron en un silencio momentáneo, después la rubia de inmediato tomo las manos de la castaña sorprendiéndola.

⸺Y tu cariño ¿hay alguien a quien quieras?⸺ pregunto con sonrisa

⸺Pues no, aun no hay nadie⸺ mintió, ella aun amaba al Faraón, pero no estaba del todo segura de decírselo a la chica, ya que apenas la conocía

⸺A mi hace mucho tiempo me gustaba el Faraón⸺ musito la rubia con rostro pícaro desviando la mirada

La castaña abrió los ojos como plato y casi escupió el agua de su vaso del cual estaba bebiendo tras escuchar aquello, mientras la miraba con sorpresa

⸺ ¡Valla! ¿Y esa reacción?⸺ se burló la chica, mientras se reía a carcajadas

⸺ ¿Es en serio lo que dijiste?⸺ pregunto limpiando unas gotas de agua de su boca

⸺Si bueno, fue hace años, cuando llegué por primera vez al palacio, y bueno a quién no podría gustarle un hombre como él, si esta tan bueno⸺ dijo la chica mirando al cielo con voz soñadora

⸺Pues si ⸺ murmuro la chica desviando la mirada, lo dicho por la rubia después de todo era cierto, Atem era hermoso, por donde quiera que pudiesen verlo

⸺Pero bueno, ahora amo a alguien más, y actualmente el Faraón y yo somos amigos, muy a pesar de que él se muestra frío con todos, él es buena persona, créeme⸺ aseguro la ojivioleta

La castaña quedo un poco pensativa tras lo dicho por Mai, quizá era cierto y ella estaba aún juzgando mal al Faraón sin conocerlo lo suficiente, muy bien él pudo decidir ejecutar a su hermano y a ella por su imprudencia, sin embargo los dejo vivir a ambos, aun cuando a ella la hizo esclava, estaba viva.

⸺Tea mira, esa es Zarinah, la concubina del Faraón ⸺ le indico la rubia para que volteara

La castaña miro hacia la dirección indicada por Mai, y vio a una hermosa joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos color miel caminando por el extremo del palacio, su cabello ondeaba en el viento y mantenía una mirada fiera y llena de seguridad, sin duda era muy hermosa. Tea se sintió menos a su lado, jamás podría compararse con ella, aquella chica era fina, de noble cuna, educada, ahora entendía por qué el Faraón la tenía como su concubina, su corazón se encogió, y de una manera por primera vez en su vida, sintió sentimientos de celos.

Mai la miró confundida, dándose cuenta que la castaña mostraba una mirada de dolor, de celos, y de tristeza, quizá Tea escondía algo más que aún no se decidía a decirle.

 **Hasta aqui el tecer capitulo, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love Gracias por tu comentario!, me hace feliz que te guste mi fic, y que a pesar de no ser fan de la pareja, lo hayas leido, prometo escribir una buena historia, aun falta un poquito para saber sobre el origen del temperamento actual de Atem, pero poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas, gracias de antemano!**

 **Saludos, nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	4. Capitulo 4: La Agonía del Corazon

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus recientes vistas y Reviews, me hace feliz que les agrade la historia, sin más le dejó el cuarto cap, disculpen si es algo corto xD me atrasé un poco estos días y apenas pude escribir**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene leve Lemon+18, es muy poco porque la verdad no quería escribir demasiado lemon de Zarinah (no la soporto xD) sin más aquí el cap**

 **Capítulo 4: La agonía del Corazón**

Una semana paso sin muchas novedades, Tea ya se había acostumbrado del todo a las actividades rutinarias de cada día, durante esa semana le había tocado estar en los jardines del palacio, cosa que agradeció ya que ese sitio le daba mucha paz y de una manera le había tomado cariño, después fue asignada a limpiar los corredores del interior del palacio, y precisamente aquella tarde se encontraba puliendo las figuras de oro puro en forma del dios Anubis de unos de los corredores.

⸺Valla, no te había visto antes ¿eres nueva?⸺ dijo de repente una voz femenina a espaldas de la castaña, quién volteó en seguida dándose cuenta que era Zarinah quien la había llamado

⸺Si, así es señorita⸺ musito agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto

La pelinegra la miró fijamente mientras una ligera expresión de arrogancia se instaló en su rostro, comenzó a caminar a su alrededor examinándola como cazador a su presa, mientras la castaña aún permanecía inmóvil en su sitio.

⸺Mmm…debo decir que tienes unos rasgos muy finos para ser de la servidumbre, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?⸺ pregunto mientras tomaba asiento cruzando las piernas seductoramente en un estante de oro cercano a ella

⸺Teana, señorita⸺ contesto la chica de inmediato

⸺Ya veo, mi nombre es Zarinah, soy la concubina del Faraón y su futura esposa, pero bueno debo suponer que ya estabas enterada de eso⸺ dijo con arrogancia, la castaña sintió nuevamente una punzada de dolor tras lo dicho por la pelinegra

En ese momento el sonido de pasos alerto a ambas mujeres, la ojiazul levanto la vista y vio a un hermoso par de ojos amatista acercarse a ellas, Atem junto con Mahad caminaban en dirección a la sala principal, la cual estaba delante del corredor donde ambas chicas se encontraban.

⸺Buenas tardes, mi señor⸺ musito la pelinegra haciendo leve reverencia al tricolor, mientras se acercaba a este tomando su mano y besándola

⸺ ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que estarías en tus clases de costura⸺ contesto el chico en tono autoritario

⸺Apenas acaban de terminar señor mío, pasaba por aquí cuando noté…a tu nueva sirvienta⸺ musito tomando su brazo, pegando intencionalmente sus pechos al chico quién solo la miró de reojo

El amatista fijó la mirada en la castaña, quien aún mantenía su mirada baja, y postura fija, el tricolor se irritó de inmediato, detestaba en el fondo que sus súbditos siempre se comportaran con tanto respeto hacia él, como si le tuvieran miedo, pero de una manera, le irritaba más que ella específicamente se comportara así.

⸺ ¡Teana!⸺ dijo con voz fuerte y firme, tomando por sorpresa tanto a la castaña como a su concubina y a Mahad

⸺S-Si Alteza⸺ contesto de inmediato con miedo y nerviosismo ante su tono de voz

⸺ ¿Qué está haciendo ahí parada? Vuelva a sus deberes de inmediato⸺ dijo cortante mientras se daba la vuelta en compañía de la pelinegra, quién soltó una risita

⸺Si Alteza⸺ contesto mientras seguía limpiando las estatuas

Mahad la miro con mirada triste, de una manera sentía cierta pena por la chica, después de todo, ella estaba ahí por algo que no había hecho.

La castaña escuchó cuando ellos se alejaban del corredor, y entonces pudo liberar un ligero sollozo que tenía atorado en la garganta, poso su frente en la figura de oro, mientras una lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla.

⸺Poderoso dios Ra, dame fuerzas para soportar esta agonía, solo te pido que mi hermano se encuentre a salvo⸺ musito sollozando

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Erioh caminaba sin rumbo entre las calles, su mirada se mantenía baja, y la culpa aun lo dominaba, sabía de antemano que era por su culpa que ahora su hermana estaba presa en el palacio, como una esclava, sintió odio e ira por sí mismo, por culpa de sus actos egoístas Tea estaba pagando las consecuencias, apuño sus manos y corrió hacia a uno de los callejones para golpear con fuerza una de las paredes.

También pensó en la actitud del Faraón, creyó que su comportamiento sería diferente, pero se había equivocado, era cruel y frío, aun cuando los dejó vivir a ambos, se había desquitado con su hermana.

⸺Erioh⸺ le llamó una voz

⸺Abdul⸺ contesto el castaño con mirada furiosa, viendo cómo se acercaba aquel chico

⸺Es increíble, estás libre, ¿Cómo fue que paso?⸺ dijo el muchacho

⸺ ¡Como te atreves a hablarme! ¡Cuando tú y los demás me abandonaron en el palacio!⸺ gritó el chico con furia contenida al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba tirándolo al suelo

⸺ ¡Erioh sé que estuvo mal, pero teníamos miedo!⸺ se excusó el chico, mientras se levantaba

⸺ ¡Yo también tenía miedo! ¡Pero nunca los hubiera abandonado! Y ahora mi hermana…⸺ dijo con rabia mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

⸺Erioh yo le dije a tu hermana que te habían capturado, y ella de inmediato fue a buscarte⸺ musito el chico con dolor al ver las lágrimas de su amigo

⸺ ¡No debiste haberle dicho nada! Por mi culpa ahora ella es una esclava en el palacio, fue mi culpa⸺ el chico se sentó en el suelo mientras escondía su rostro

⸺No digas tonterías, mejor agradece que el Faraón no decidió asesinarte a ti y a tu hermana, no todos corren con la misma suerte⸺ el chico deposito su mano en su hombro

⸺Si, pero ahora ella ha perdido su libertad, su sueño de ser una bailarina famosa, todo por lo que trabajamos duramente⸺ musito el ojiazul

⸺Vamos no llores más, sabes, mi tía es parte de la servidumbre del palacio, ella me dijo que una vez al mes los sirvientes tienen el permiso del Faraón para salir del palacio, y visitar a sus familias, es un día libre completo para ellos, así que dentro de poco podrás ver a tu hermana⸺ lo animó el chico

El castaño subió la mirada y tristemente sonrió, al menos podría ver a su hermana de nuevo, y de esa manera, pedirle perdón por todo lo que había pasado.

⸺Gracias Abdul, perdón por empujarte, siempre has sido un buen amigo⸺ dijo el chico con sonrisa, limpiando sus lagrimas

⸺Está bien, tenías tus motivos, vamos caminemos un rato, creo que te hará bien⸺

El castaño asintió y ambos salieron del callejón, para caminar por las calles del pueblo, esta vez, Erioh se sentía un poco mejor, porque sabía que muy pronto vería a su hermana de nuevo.

Aquella noche se estaba tornando demasiado angustiante para la castaña, comenzó a dar vueltas en su camastro tratando inútilmente de dormir, lanzó un suspiro y se levantó, el calor era demasiado, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

Camino fuera del recinto, hacia las afueras del palacio, donde diviso los jardines, al llegar se sentó en el pasto mientras la brisa fresca nocturna le golpeaba el rostro, el aire afuera era fresco, cerró sus ojos unos momentos para disfrutar del viento; la imagen de Zarinah y el Faraón regreso a su mente, aquella tarde al verlos juntos de una manera le dolió, y eso solo reafirmo que aun amaba al joven rey, necesitaba deshacerse de esos sentimientos, pero era realmente difícil cuando lo veía a diario, si tan solo nunca lo hubiese conocido, si tan solo nunca hubiese robado esas manzanas, si tan solo nunca se hubiese enamorado de él, no estaría sufriendo de esa manera.

⸺ ¿Qué hace aquí?⸺ dijo de repente una voz masculina, alertando a la chica, sin embargo esta la reconoció de inmediato

La castaña se levantó instintivamente al ver que se trataba sin duda del joven tricolor, de inmediato bajó la mirada, y tensó levemente su postura.

⸺P-Perdóneme alteza, solo…estaba tomando un poco de aire, de inmediato regresaré al recinto⸺ dijo la ojiazul, dando la vuelta para caminar de regreso

⸺No es necesario, no está en horas de trabajo, puede hacer lo que quiera⸺ dijo con indiferencia haciendo que la castaña se detuviese

El amatista quedo de pie viendo al horizonte, el viento abrazo su rostro y sintió tranquilidad, el igualmente no podía conciliar el sueño, la castaña lo miro de reojo, se veía aún más hermoso, tenía el torso desnudo, la luz de la luna lo bañaba, haciéndolo ver como un ser de otro mundo.

⸺Es mejor que regrese a descansar, las actividades de la servidumbre comienzan temprano⸺ dijo sin mirarla

⸺Si alteza, con su permiso⸺ musito mientras se encaminaba de vuelta al recinto

El tricolor, volteo levemente mientras la veía irse, nuevamente notó que la chica era muy bella, no había duda de que ella era la chica que vio bailar en la plaza, no entendía por qué al mirarla sentía algo, además de que, la castaña le recordaba a aquella niña que había conocido hace años, esos ojos azules, sacudió sus pensamientos y decidió que él también debía descansar.

Al regresar a sus aposentos, encontró a su concubina esperándolo sentada en su cama, ella lo miró con sonrisa segura, mientras cruzaba sus piernas de manera sugerente, de inmediato el amatista frunció el ceño, sin embargo se acercó a está tomándola de la nuca atrayéndola fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que estampaba sus labios con la pelinegra en un beso salvaje.

⸺ ¿Esta mi señor impaciente?⸺ musito la chica recuperando el aliento

El chico en respuesta la subió de lleno a su cama mientras se despojaba de lo que quedaba de su ropa, ella sabía perfectamente que él nunca hablaba cuando estaban juntos y estaba más que acostumbrada, el amatista retiro de un tirón el top con incrustaciones de gemas que la pelinegra portaba, dejando ver sus senos al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba succionarlos y morderlos, ella en respuesta ella arqueo su espalda gustosa pidiendo más de sus caricias, Zarinah era fiera y desinhibida, y solo se comportaba sumisa, si el tricolor así lo disponía.

Tras terminar el acto, este le dio la espalda a la chica como todas las veces que estaban juntos, ella solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio, la situación estaba empezando a ser desesperante para la pelinegra, ella deseaba ser Reyna, pero aun cuando desde que llego él joven rey le dio todo lo que quiso, simplemente no era suficiente para ella; él desde un principio había sido claro con ella, que él solo la había aceptado como su concubina, como su compañera para desfogar sus necesidades carnales y nada más, y aun cuando la pelinegra acepto sin tapujos, ella deseaba más que solo ser su "amante".

 **Hasta aquí el cap 4, espero les haya gustado, trataré de que en los siguientes capítulos ya haya acercamiento entre Tea y Atem, ya quiero que haya algo entre esos dos que tanto amo jeje**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Triste Alborada

**Hola! Aquí les traigo finalmente el quinto capítulo, debo decir que me fue algo difícil escribirlo, ya que yo quería un pequeño acercamiento entre mis protas, pero lo sentí muy apresurado, por lo que mi pobre Tea sufrirá un poco** **, en fin aquí les dejo el cap, disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 5: Triste Alborada**

Finalmente había pasado un mes desde que Tea había llegado al Palacio, un par de días antes había escuchado de otros sirvientes sobre el ansiado "día libre de la servidumbre" el cual le había comentado Mai, era un día al mes en el que todos los sirvientes podían salir del Palacio desde el alba hasta el anochecer, para así visitar a sus familias o simplemente salir.

La chica caminaba hacia la cocina, ya había estado en varias partes del palacio, en los jardines, los corredores, los patios, y esta vez le había tocado estar en la cocina real, se llevaba bien con las mujeres cocineras, y había empezado a llamar la atención de algunos chicos sirvientes.

⸺Buenos días Tea⸺ saludo un joven de repente a la castaña con sonrisa cálida

⸺Oh ¡buenos días Marcoh!⸺ contesto cortésmente reconociendo al chico

⸺Valla, valla Tea, tan temprano y ya estás haciendo suspirar a los hombres⸺ comento juguetonamente una mujer algo mayor, quien estaba moliendo maíz cerca de la chica

⸺Como cree, solo estoy siendo amable⸺ musito ella divertida, la verdad era que desde que empezó a conocer a varios de los sirvientes, empezó a sentirse menos sola, sonreía más y se encontraba de mejor humor

⸺Quien sabe, tal vez y encuentres a un joven del que puedas enamorarte⸺ dijo otra mujer, quien estaba preparando el fuego

⸺Lo dudo mucho⸺ contesto con sonrisa apagada, aun a pesar de todo, su corazón necio aun amaba al tricolor

La castaña se dispuso a cortar algunos vegetales para el almuerzo, al mismo tiempo que un silencio momentáneo se instaló en la cocina, ambas mujeres se miraron algo confundidas, mientras la castaña seguía concentrada en su tarea de picar los vegetales.

⸺Tea querida, hazme un favor, el Faraón pidió un vaso de agua, ¿podrías llevárselo por favor? Tengo que llevar unas cosas a la bodega de atrás ⸺ le pidió una de las sirvientas del interior de la sala principal la cual la chica conocía

⸺A-Ah, sí por supuesto⸺ dijo entrecortadamente

⸺ ¡Muchas gracias! Su alteza está en su estudio⸺ le dijo mientras salía hacia los corredores a toda prisa

La castaña sirvió el vaso de agua y se encamino al interior del palacio, las cocineras se dieron cuenta que el rostro de la chica mostraba cierto temor y nervios, no era la primera vez que se daban cuenta que cuando se trataba del Faraón, la ojiazul se tensaba de inmediato, desde que la habían asignado a la cocina hacia una semana, siempre la chica se mantenía en esta a la hora de servir las comidas en el gran comedor, y raramente se acercaba a la mesa cuando el Joven rey estaba presente.

Tea lanzó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que atravesaba la sala principal hasta llegar finalmente a la puerta del estudio, la cual era enorme y tenía detalles de grabado en oro.

⸺Con su permiso Alteza, le he traído el vaso de agua que pidió⸺ musito entrando al estudio

El amatista alzó la mirada y tras un par de segundos, volvió a bajarla para seguir leyendo un par de pergaminos que tenía entre sus manos.

⸺Déjelo ahí en la mesa⸺ dijo sin más, mientras la chica hacia una reverencia rápida y tras dejar el vaso, estaba por retirarse

⸺…Gracias⸺ dijo de repente el joven rey, su voz fue apenas audible para la castaña

Al voltear, notó en el chico un sonrojo fugaz mientras desviaba la mirada, fue tan rápido, pero la chica sin duda lo había notado, sus nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella, y al salir del estudio casi tropezó con una vasija cercana la entrada.

Ya fuera del estudio, la ojiazul no pudo darse cuenta, que el amatista había soltado un "Pff!" tras su tropiezo; el chico se sorprendió a si mismo de su reacción, hacía muchos años que no se reía de una tontería, ¿Cuándo había pasado desde que se río desde el fondo de su corazón?

Solo a veces cuando conversaba con su amigo Jono, era que podía levemente reírse de sus ocurrencias, pero siempre su actitud fría prevalecía en él, sin embargo con esa chica, cada vez que se encontraba con ella, despertaba en él una cierta y rara calidez, notaba en ella una pureza y un corazón noble que irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros, la había visto reír varias veces, cuando caminaba por los corredores con Mai, o cuando conversaba con aquel chico de la cocina que siempre la buscaba, a veces hasta el mismo sentía cierto recelo de notar que ella podía ser feliz incluso siendo una esclava.

⸺ _Tu sonrisa es hermosa⸺_

De repente el chico recordó aquellas palabras, y nuevamente un sentimiento de resentimiento y odio lo hizo volver a su frío semblante

⸺Era otra más de tus mentiras⸺ musito para él mismo

Al anochecer, la castaña se dirigía al recinto, cuando de repente llegó hasta ella aquel chico que constantemente le hablaba estando en la cocina del palacio. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes, tenía ligeras pecas, sin embargo era lindo.

⸺Buenas noches Tea⸺ dijo cortésmente el muchacho

⸺Oh buenas noches, Marcoh⸺ dijo la chica

⸺ ¡Genial no has olvidado mi nombre!⸺ dijo el chico alegremente

⸺Pues casi todos los días nos vemos⸺ contesto con voz alegre y sonrisa cortés, mientras el chico la miraba con ojos dulces

⸺Me estaba preguntado si, tú quieres claro, podríamos conversar un rato más antes de regresar al recinto⸺ dijo el chico bajando la mirada con cierto nerviosismo

La chica se sorprendió un poco, pero en seguida sonrío amistosamente, era la primera vez que conversaba con un chico de su edad, y no había nada malo en ello.

⸺Claro⸺ dijo ella sonriendo

⸺O-Ok, que te parece si vamos cerca del jardín real⸺ dijo él notablemente nervioso, pero contesto

La chica en respuesta asentó, mientras ambos caminaban hasta el sitio, al llegar tomaron asiento en el fino pasto, ligeramente separados uno del otro. La castaña tenía su vista fija al frente, donde lograba divisar la luz de la luna iluminar las arenas del desierto, el chico mantenía su mirada baja, pero de inmediato decidió hablar.

⸺ ¿Tienes familia fuera del palacio Tea?⸺ pregunto algo dudoso, ya que no sabía si estaba bien preguntarle aquello de repente

⸺A mi hermano menor⸺ contesto ella en seguida

⸺Ya veo, yo solo tengo a mi madre, quién vive lejos del palacio⸺ musito el chico con sonrisa triste

⸺ ¿Hace cuánto que estas en el palacio?⸺ pregunto ella

⸺Hace un año, al principio fui traído aquí para ser ejecutado por…bueno, algo que hice, sin embargo el Faraón me perdono la vida, se la debo⸺ dijo el chico seriamente

Tea se sorprendió tras lo dicho por el chico, al parecer sin duda el Faraón era alguien increíble, a pesar de que siempre la había tratado fríamente, él realmente era una buena persona.

Desde lo alto de un balcón del palacio, el joven rey se encontraba mirando al horizonte cuando instintivamente miró abajo, pudiendo notar a ambos jóvenes platicando cerca de los jardines, fijó más la mirada y notó que se trataba de la ojiazul y de aquel chico que constantemente la rondaba, frunció el ceño, algo en su interior lo hizo salir de sus aposentos para bajar al piso inferior, y ver un poco mejor.

⸺Sabes Tea, no quiero que pienses mal ni que estoy siendo atrevido pero, desde que te conocí, he pensado que eres una chica increíble⸺ dijo el chico con cierto sonrojo mirándola fijamente

⸺Pues muchas gracias, y tú has sido un chico muy amable⸺ dijo ella ignorante de la mirada llena de cariño que el chico le dedicaba

El chico respiró profundamente, y nuevamente miró a la chica al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de esta, el tricolor que estaba mirando la escena de lejos, sintió una leve punzada al notar que el chico había tomado las manos de la castaña.

⸺La verdad es que…Me gustas Tea⸺ dijo sin tapujos y con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas

La ojiazul abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, mientras ella igualmente se sonrojaba, no esperaba aquella confesión, ella apenas lo conocía, por lo que no sentía lo mismo por el chico, además de que, en su corazón aún estaba alojado el joven Faraón quien parecía no querer abandonar esa parte de ella, el chico de repente aprovechando la confusión de la castaña comenzó a acercar su rostro a la ojiazul en un intento de probar sus labios.

De repente el sonido de los pasos firmes del amatista alertó a ambos, haciendo que el chico se separase de la castaña de forma abrupta, ambos hicieron una leve reverencia mientras bajaban la mirada.

⸺Creo que ya es muy tarde para que estén fuera del recinto, regresen de inmediato⸺ dijo con voz autoritaria y semblante frío, casi molesto

Ambos asintieron de inmediato mientras caminaban de regreso al recinto, la chica volteó levemente hacia el joven rey, mientras este la miraba con mirada fría, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta hacia el interior del palacio.

⸺Tea, por favor piensa en lo que te dije, buenas noches⸺ musito el chico mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la parte derecha del recinto, que era donde dormían los varones

La chica miro hacia la dirección por donde camino el chico, hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista, de inmediato bajó la mirada y se encamino hasta su habitación, al recostarse en su camastro, miro al techo y lanzó un sonoro suspiro, ¿Cómo había podido pasar todo aquello? Primero Marcoh se le confesó de repente y luego la llegada del Faraón, con esa mirada penetrante, ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, necesitaba darle una respuesta al chico, ella no lo quería de esa manera, apenas estaba empezando a conocerlo, era demasiado pronto para ella que sintiera algo, aun su corazón latía fervientemente por el tricolor, y aun cuando ella estaba tratando de empezar a olvidarlo, verlo tan seguidamente le estaba empezando a hacer más difícil la tarea de arrancárselo del corazón. El día de mañana era el día libre de los sirvientes, por lo que al saber que vería a su hermano de nuevo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, olvidando un poco lo apenas acontecido, finalmente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para luego caer presa del sueño.

Aquel día en la mañana, estaba más que lista, se lavó el rostro y tras cepillar un poco su cabello, salió del recinto junto con los demás sirvientes, era su día libre, sería el único día desde que vivía en el palacio, que podía caminar en el pueblo, de ver a su hermano, estaba emocionada. Todos tenían expresiones de felicidad, muchos comentaban que verían a sus familias, algunos más que comprarían algunas cosas, todo el ambiente era tranquilo, de repente llegó junto a ella cierta rubia de ojos violetas.

⸺ ¡Uff al fin nuestro día libre! ¿No estás emocionada Tea?⸺ le pregunto la ojivioleta con gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo de la castaña

⸺Mucho, deseo mucho ver a mi hermano, la verdad necesitamos mucho de qué hablar⸺ dijo la chica son sonrisa tranquila

⸺ ¿Pasa algo querida? Te noto un poco, preocupada⸺ dijo la chica, Mai ciertamente era intuitiva

⸺No…bueno es solo que, mejor te lo contaré cuando hayamos vuelto, no es algo grave⸺

⸺Sea lo que sea, sabes que siempre te escucharé tea, eres mi mejor amiga⸺ dijo ella con sonrisa alegre mientras abrazaba a la castaña

Ciertamente Tea le había tomado un cariño especial a Mai, ella igualmente la consideraba su amiga, realmente agradecía tenerla como amiga, de esa manera podía sentirse menos sola. Ambas caminaban junto con los demás sirvientes hacia la salida del palacio, cuando de repente la voz del Faraón los hizo detener a todos.

⸺Antes de que se marchen, les recuerdo como todas las veces, tendrán todo el día libre para ustedes, desde el alba hasta el anochecer, recuerden llegar al menos media hora antes de la media noche, mis guardias tendrán las puertas del palacio abiertas hasta las doce de la noche, una vez pasada esa hora, si alguien no regresa a palacio, será buscado y castigado sin excepción, les deseo un buen descanso⸺ dijo con voz seria

Todos hicieron una reverencia formal para luego encaminarse hacia la salida del palacio nuevamente, cuando de repente, el Faraón pronunció el nombre de la castaña haciéndola detenerse de inmediato.

⸺Teana⸺ dijo con voz autoritaria

⸺Si alteza⸺ contesto ella bajando la mirada

No sabía porque, pero el hecho de que la llamara precisamente a ella, y con ese tono de voz tan frío, no le daba buena espina

⸺El día de hoy no saldrás del palacio, permanecerás aquí y te encargaras de todos los deberes del día, es todo⸺ dijo sin más al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta

La castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta y con lágrimas apunto de amenazar con salir, asintió sin levantar la mirada.

⸺ ¡Un momento Majestad!⸺ dijo de repente la rubia con tono molesto

⸺Si, dime Mai⸺ contesto en automático

⸺ ¿Por qué Tea no puede salir? Que yo sepa el día libre es para todos los sirvientes y súbditos del palacio⸺ dijo ella con mirada seria

⸺Por que así lo designo yo, ¿algún problema?⸺ contesto con tono seco, de repente la rubia sintió que estaba hablando con un extraño y no con su amigo Atem

⸺Ninguno⸺ dijo ella finalmente mientras bajaba la mirada en señal de derrota

⸺Mahad, encárgate de que Teana cumpla lo que he dicho⸺ reafirmo con voz tajante

El joven rey se encamino junto con Mahad hacia el interior del palacio, dejando a ambas mujeres con la mirada baja, Tea al notar que no estaba frente al Faraón, alzo la mirada y la desvió de nuevo para dejar caer un par de lágrimas, la rubia la miró con dolor y la abrazó fuertemente.

⸺Lo siento tanto querida, no entiendo porque hizo esto, él no es así, dios si no es porque podrían cortarme la cabeza, entraba para darle una bofetada⸺ dijo la ojivioleta con mirada de furia

⸺Está bien Mai, vamos vete, es tu día libre y debes aprovecharlo⸺ dijo la castaña limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

⸺Pero querida, no puedo dejarte aquí sola, además de que todo el trabajo que te van a obligar a hacer⸺

⸺No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada al trabajo duro, estaré bien, ve⸺ contesto la castaña con sonrisa fingida

⸺Al menos, ¿hay algo que quieres que traiga para ti?⸺ pregunto la rubia

⸺Solo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte, por favor si llegas a ver a mi hermano dile que estoy bien y que me enferme que por esa razón no pude salir, solo eso⸺ la castaña ya le había hablado a la rubia acerca de su hermano y le había dado referencias de donde vivía

⸺Por supuesto lo haré, regreso en la noche, cuídate querida⸺ dijo abrazando fuertemente a la ojiazul

La rubia la miró con ojos tristes y tras otro abrazo fugaz, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella, Tea la miro irse con los ánimos por los suelos, no entendía porque había decidido el Faraón no dejarla salir, ¿acaso la razón era porque ella salía constantemente en la noche antes de dormir? Lanzó un sollozo y se abrazó a sí misma, ¿es que acaso el la odiaba?

⸺Tea, vamos es hora de que empieces tus actividades⸺ dijo de repente la voz de Mahad haciéndola regresar a la realidad, a su realidad como esclava

La chica bajo la mirada y asentó, mientras comenzaba a caminar tras el consejero

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, muchas gracias por los views, ya van mas de 135 wahh! Me alegra que les guste mi historia, trataré de hacerla lo mejor posible.**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Me alegra que te guste el desarrollo de mi fic y que te tomes la molestia de comentar, sip Zarinah es solo una interesada, pero no le durara mucho el gusto a lado de mi Faraón, créeme. Sii había olvidado poner en la descripción que habría polarshipping! xD cabeza dura que soy; Atem es así por algo que le sucedió hace años, pero eso se verá mucho más adelante, trata a Tea así porque ni el mismo sabe cómo se siente hacia ella, cosa de hombres xD. En eso mismo de su acercamiento es en lo que estoy trabajando, yo igualmente no quiero que sea forzado, por lo que solo haré pequeños roces entre ellos, para que su amor se desarrolle de manera espontánea y lógica, obvio Tea ya lo ama, solo falta que mi bello Faraón se dé cuenta xD**

 **En fin muchas gracias a todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Dolorosa Culpa

**¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo cap, estos días he tenido bastante inspiración por lo que estoy aprovechando a escribir al máximo; Antes de que empiecen la lectura, me gustaría recalcar unos puntos importantes para que entiendan de mejor manera la historia.**

 ***El único artículo Milenario que aparecerá en la historia será el rompecabezas: Como comente al principio, la historia será más en sí como una novela romántica, por lo que los duelos y demás no serán parte del universo de mi historia (ACLARO, los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo estoy haciendo uso de ellos para fin de esta novela ficticia)**

 ***La historia de la creación del rompecabezas será diferente: Crearé una historia algo diferente de su creación, y como es que llegó a manos de Atem**

 ***Los lugares que nombre o actividades del palacio, quizá no sean del todo correctos: Traté de buscar información precisa de las ciudades antiguas de Egipto, así como de nombrar a cada cosa por su nombre real (actividades, puntos del palacio, vestimentas, personajes, etc.), para que de esta manera, la historia sea más lógica y se entienda bien; en caso de tener algún error pido disculpas de antemano.**

 **Al final pondré un par de puntos más, ya no les quito más tiempo xD pasen a leer el cap.**

 **Capítulo 6: Dolorosa Culpa**

Ciudad de Menfis, Sur del Reino

Un hombre de edad ya avanzada, se encontraba mirando por el barandal de su propiedad, de repente diviso algunos caballos acercándose a la entrada principal, frunció el ceño y bajo al piso superior para recibir a aquella visita.

⸺Valla, valla, no esperaba verte de nuevo…Bakura⸺ dijo el hombre avanzando a paso algo lento y cogiendo de un pie

Aquel desconocido que traía una capa cubriendo su rostro, de inmediato se la quitó dejando ver su identidad, su cara mostraba una expresión de cierto cinismo, su cabello era plateado, y una singular cicatriz adornaba su ojo derecho.

⸺Siempre he sido un alma libre, gran Gahiji⸺ contestó aquel desconocido haciendo una reverencia en forma de burla

⸺Eres realmente un bastardo, hace tiempo fui alguien de gran renombre, antes de que incluso nacieras⸺ contesto en tono burlón

⸺Eso lo sé de antemano, lamentablemente su "época de oro" acabo hace muchos años; pero bueno no he venido aquí a hablar de cosas del pasado, como ya debe saber, hace unos cinco años que el nuevo Faraón subió al trono⸺

⸺Así que el desgraciado de Aknamkanon al fin murió, quién diría que al final no tuve el gusto de matarlo con mis propias manos⸺ dijo con tono de rabia, al mismo tiempo que tosía de manera insistente

⸺Si, ese bastardo murió y yo igualmente no pude si quiera devolverle el favor por haber masacrado a mucha gente de mi pueblo, sin embargo su querido hijo es ahora el rey de Egipto, y pues ya que no puedo vengarme del padre, será su hijo quién ahora pague por ello⸺ contesto con tono de odio y cinismo

⸺Ja Ja, el hijo querido de Atemira⸺ dijo con sonrisa cínica

⸺Así que usted conoció a la esposa del antiguo Faraón⸺

⸺No solo la conocí, créeme; pero bueno que hacemos hablando aquí afuera, vamos pasa⸺ dijo haciendo ademán a unos guardias para darles el paso dentro de la propiedad

El peli plateado sonrió de manera triunfante, su plan de estaba empezando a hacer más interesante, muy pronto le daría una visita al Faraón.

/

Mientras tanto en el palacio real, el joven rey permanecía sentado en su trono atendiendo a unos funcionarios de ciudades vecinas, al terminar su audiencia con ellos, pasaron a retirarse, de inmediato el chico soltó un suspiro.

⸺Al parecer ha habido algunos robos y saqueos en algunos pueblos de Menfis, enviaré al algunos refuerzos de mis guardias para que empiecen a vigilar la entrada de la ciudad, Mahad ordena a Jono que se encargue de eso por favor⸺ dijo con mirada seria, aun para su edad tan joven, la madurez en la que tomaba sus decisiones era muy propia de un hombre mayor, sabiduría heredada por su padre, pero debido a su frialdad era fácil que desconfiara de cualquiera.

⸺Como usted diga Alteza⸺ dijo tras una reverencia y arrodillándose para luego caminar hacia las afueras del palacio

⸺Mahad⸺ llamó el tricolor, deteniendo al consejero

⸺ ¿Dónde está la chica?⸺ pregunto con mirada baja y semblante serio, algo muy raro en él

⸺Está limpiando los corredores de afuera del palacio alteza⸺ contesto de inmediato

El amatista asentó, mientras que el castaño procedía a retirarse, fijo su mirada al frente y de inmediato se sintió incomodo, desde la mañana al haber tomado aquella decisión de no dejar salir a la ojiazul se había estado sintiendo así, quizá había exagerado un poco al tomar aquella decisión tan abrupta, el casi nunca se comportaba de esa manera con sus súbditos o sirvientes, desde que había decidido darles a todos ellos un día libre, siempre buscaba la manera de apoyarlos, y si alguien era juzgado prefería que fueran aceptados como esclavos y no asesinarlos. Pero de una manera con esa chica, ni el mismo sabía porque simplemente el verla le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, recelo que pasaba a la admiración, odio que pasaba a ternura, su carácter puro, su sonrisa limpia, aquella sonrisa que de una manera le recordaban a esa mujer, aquella que siempre había odiado.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y nuevamente su orgullo lo tomó por completo, él era el Faraón después de todo, y nadie tendría porque cuestionar sus decisiones, ni si quiera Mai aun cuando él y ella habían entablado una amistad fuera de los lineamientos de Sirviente y Faraón.

Mientras tanto Tea se encontraba limpiando en los corredores externos, desde la mañana había estado de un lado a otro realizando las actividades de todo el palacio, al no estar ningún sirviente presente, tuvo que encargarse sola de limpiar el jardín real, los patios traseros, preparar las comidas, limpiar el interior del palacio, así como las habitaciones, al final solo le faltaba limpiar los corredores externos del palacio, pero sentía un cansancio demasiado grande, sus pies dolían, sus manos estaban muy maltratadas, y tenía un dolor de cabeza que ya había empezado a causarle mareos; estaba limpiando una de las estatuas exteriores del palacio, la cual era algo alta para ella, por lo que optó por subir en una escalera hasta ella.

⸺ ¿Tea? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?⸺ la castaña instintivamente volteó al reconocer aquella voz

⸺Jono, creí que tú también habías tenido el día libre⸺ dijo la castaña divisando al rubio quien la miraba con mirada preocupada, desde hacía un tiempo Mai le había presentado al chico, y este de inmediato fue amable con ella, aun cuando la castaña trataba de llamarlo con respeto por su posición de Capitán de la guardia, este gracias a su actitud fresca y sencilla, prefería ser llamado por su nombre

⸺Si bueno, nosotros tenemos un poco más de libertad, por lo que yo decidí llegar antes del anochecer al palacio, pero eso no importa ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? tu tendrías que haber salido también junto con Mai⸺ dijo este, mientras la chica mostraba un semblante desolado

⸺Es…bueno, su alteza ordeno que me quedara y…⸺ musito la chica con voz temblorosa

⸺ ¿Qué? Imposible, el día libre es para todos los sirvientes, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tonto?⸺ dijo con tono reprobatorio cerrando los ojos, la castaña se sorprendió ante la naturalidad de las palabras del joven, era cierto que sabía que ambos eran amigos, y que el Faraón trataba de manera especial a Jono, y no como un simple súbdito, a diferencia de todos los demás sirvientes que tenían hasta prohibido mirarlo, hablarle o tocarlo, razón por la cual ella bajaba la mirada al estar frente a él

⸺Pero eso significa, ¿qué hiciste todos los quehaceres del palacio tu sola?⸺ dijo nuevamente

⸺Está bien, no fue para tanto, su alteza tendrá sus razones⸺ contesto la chica con sonrisa triste

⸺Esto es una barbaridad, iré a hablar con él de inmediato⸺ dijo mientras se encaminaba por los corredores a la entrada del palacio

⸺ ¡Espera Jono, no necesitas…!⸺ Gritó para detener al rubio cuando de repente el dolor de cabeza que tenía se intensifico, haciendo que sus mareos fueran más fuertes, la chica coloco su mano en su frente en señal de dolor mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente y tras encontrarse a una altura alta, finalmente su cuerpo no pudo más y cayó al suelo lastimando parte de un hombro con la escalera

El rubio al escuchar el sonido de su caída, de inmediato volteó y corrió de nuevo con la chica.

⸺ ¡TEA!⸺ gritó en seguida, llegando con la castaña

El rubio la subió a su regazo y levanto un poco su cabeza, notó que estaba aún respirando pero inconsciente, además de que su hombro sangraba tras la herida que se había hecho

⸺ ¡Tea, despierta, vamos!⸺ dijo con voz desesperada mientras la levantaba estilo nupcial hacia la entrada del palacio

En el interior de este, el tricolor había escuchado el grito del rubio, por lo que de inmediato salió de sala principal hasta los corredores, donde lo diviso cargando a la ojiazul inconsciente. Atem sintió una punzada de preocupación y horrorizado se acercó de lleno al muchacho tras notar la sangre en el hombro de la chica.

⸺ ¿Q-Que paso, como es que…?⸺ pregunto el joven rey, mirando a la chica inconsciente, su semblante era malo, estaba pálida

⸺Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas Atem, iré a traer a un Médico, si no es problema para "su alteza" la llevaré a uno de los aposentos del palacio⸺ dijo el rubio con voz casi gélida lo que sorprendió de lleno al chico, no pareció importarle que le estaba hablando a mismo rey de Egipto

⸺Por su puesto, es más, de una vez ve a traer al médico, dame a la chica la llevaré yo mismo⸺ dijo con tono algo de culpa mientras el rubio aun sin estar de acuerdo del todo, se acercó al amatista para entregarle con cuidado la castaña a sus brazos

Jono al tener las manos libres, miró de manera reprobatoria al chico, de hecho el mismo se había dado cuenta que a la única que trataba con cierta frialdad era a Tea, pero no había querido comentarle nada al respecto, porque usualmente sabía la actitud del tricolor, sin embargo en esta ocasión, sin duda había pasado del límite. Este no dijo nada más y de inmediato corrió en busca del médico, era un alivio que justo dentro de los dominios del palacio, se encontrara la morada del médico.

Por su parte el tricolor se encamino rápidamente hacia el interior del palacio, con la chica en brazos, miró su rostro y sin duda estaba pálido, sudaba frío y ligeramente temblaba, la culpa lo invadió, esta vez sin duda se había pasado del límite, a medio camino Mahad se encontró con él.

⸺A-Alteza, pero porque usted…⸺ dijo sorprendido

⸺No hay tiempo para explicar ahora Mahad, llevaré a la chica a uno de mis aposentos, por favor quédate en la entrada, pronto llegará el medico junto con Jono⸺ dijo súbitamente mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones

⸺Pero alteza usted no tiene por qué llevarla, yo mismo puedo…⸺ decía cuando el chico de inmediato lo interrumpió furioso

⸺ ¡No!...soy el Faraón pero también soy un hombre, así que mi fuerza se puede comparar incluso con la tuya, haz lo que te digo por favor⸺ contesto sin más con semblante serio, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para llevar a la chica al interior

Mahad se sorprendió ante la actitud del joven rey, era la primera vez que veía aquella mirada de preocupación y a la vez de culpa en sus ojos, esa determinación que le caracterizaba, el mismo sabía que lo que le había impuesto a Tea estaba mal, pero ¿quién era él para cuestionar las decisiones del rey de Egipto? Pero al parecer, aquella decisión había terminado en lo sucedido con la castaña.

Atem entró a la primera habitación que vio en el pasillo, y depósito suavemente a la castaña en la cama, miró su hombro y vio la herida de la que brotaba ligeramente sangre, estaba por empezar a limpiar su herida, cuando notó que la castaña comenzaba a temblar con violencia y sudaba aún más frio; el Faraón la miró con preocupación y cerró sus ojos, quería tomar la mano de la chica, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió, quizá la culpa.

⸺No quería esto….No quería lastimarte, yo…⸺musito con voz apagada a la castaña quién aún estaba inconsciente

En ese momento llegó Mahad junto con el médico, al mismo tiempo que Atem se separaba de cuerpo de la joven, cruzo unas palabras con este, y les recomendó que salieran de la habitación para así poder revisar a la chica.

Ya fuera de la habitación, el tricolor aun de pie tenía la mirada baja, Mahad lo miraba preocupado, no sabía lo que realmente había sucedido o el porqué de la actitud del Faraón. Tras una hora, el medico salió de los aposentos de la castaña y de inmediato el joven rey se acercó a él.

⸺ ¿Cómo esta ella?⸺ pregunto en seguida el chico

⸺Sufrió un ligero golpe en la cabeza tras la caída que recibió, igualmente su hombro tiene un herida pequeña, su cuerpo está muy débil por el cansancio, ya limpié su herida, deje un tónico para aliviar el dolor de cabeza para cuando despierte, recomiendo que descanse al menos hasta mañana⸺ explico el hombre

⸺Así será, gracias ⸺ dijo recibiendo una reverencia de parte del médico mientras pasaba a retirarse

Los tres hombres quedaron en silencio momentáneo, Jono de inmediato se acercó al tricolor quién aún tenía la mirada baja.

⸺Atem si después de esto deseas ejecutarme lo entenderé⸺ dijo de repente Jono al amatista, para luego darle a este un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo

⸺ ¡Jono, por Ra´! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu Faraón? Tu…⸺ decía horrorizado el consejero cuando súbitamente fue interrumpido

⸺Está bien Mahad, Jono estaba en su derecho, y no, no voy a matar a mi mejor amigo por esto⸺ dijo con tono de culpa mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su labio inferior tras el golpe recibido

⸺No voy a pedir perdón, porque sé que tú mismo sabes que lo hiciste con Tea estuvo mal, ¡mira donde termino por tus absurdas decisiones! ella es una buena chica, desde que la conocí siempre ha sido humilde y trabajadora, no entiendo porque te ensañaste con ella…piensa en ello, Faraón⸺ dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con mirada fría, lo cual hizo sentir peor al chico

⸺Debe descansar Alteza⸺ dijo de repente el consejero

⸺Gracias Mahad, ve tu a descansar me quedaré un momento con la chica⸺ dijo sin si quiera mirarlo

El muchacho obedeció y comenzó a caminar lejos del pasillo, Atem empujó lentamente la puerta de la habitación, donde vio a la castaña durmiendo con los ojos más tranquilos, aun respiraba con cierta anormalidad, pero su palidez se había ido, notó su hombro descubierto vendado y de inmediato el también miró sus ropas, había pequeñas manchas de sangre en su pecho, no le importó; se acercó hasta quedar cerca de su rostro examinándolo, era hermosa, sus facciones eran muy finas, sus labios eran carnosos y delineados, sin embargo su expresión detonaba cierto temor, hasta dormida mostraba que tenía miedo de él, pero ahora entendía porque la chica le tenía temor, el sin duda había sido muy cruel con ella; fue consumido por su orgullo y celos tras haberla visto con aquel chico, no entendía porque se había sentido así, ella era solamente una servidumbre más, sin embargo, ella tenía algo, algo que ni por Zarinah ni ninguna otra mujer había sentido, no estaba seguro que fuera amor, era demasiado pronto para que él sintiera amor por ella, pero en aquel momento en que la vio mostrando una sonrisa a aquel chico, sintió celos, de ver que ella podía hablar con naturalidad con cualquiera menos con él, que cada vez que lo veía bajaba la mirada y mostraba un rostro de temor en vez de aquella dulce sonrisa.

⸺P-Porque…⸺ dijo entre sueños la castaña lo cual sorprendió al joven rey

⸺Porque…. me odia tanto…alteza⸺ musito cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, al parecer aún estaba delirando

El Faraón la miró con dolor, así que ella pensaba que él la odiaba, era lógico, después de su desdén constante, no era de extrañar que ella pensara eso, sin embargo el oírlo directamente de ella, lo hizo sentir aún más miserable. Decidió dejar descansar a la chica, y antes de proceder a retirarse, toco levemente sus manos las cuales estaban encima de su pecho.

⸺No seas tonta…yo no te odio en lo absoluto⸺ musito con voz baja el amatista, mientras depositaba un beso fugaz en su frente para después abandonar la habitación

 **Y Hasta aquí el cap, waaa Atem te amoodio xD, en fin voy a pasar a recalcar los puntos importantes que me faltan:**

 ***La historia de Bakura será diferente: A como es originalmente donde toda su aldea es masacrada para crear los artículos del milenio, en mi historia no será así (ya que solo existe el rompecabezas) aquí será más bien una historia de venganza hacia el padre de Atem (aunque más adelante se da a conocer que pasó realmente)**

 ***No todos los personajes de la serie aparecerán: Hasta ahora he agregado varios, pero no TODOS aparecerán, ya que confundiría más la historia**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ikaros Tolstoi: Mai es muy perspicaz, se da cuenta fácilmente, y pues Tea en sí es un libro abierto xD, decidí agregar algunos personajes originales para darle coherencia a la historia, me alegra que te guste como se está desarrollando. Saludos y gracias nena.**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Tea es demasiado bella para no llamar la atención de la comunidad masculina xD y pues si nuestro Faraón es un pinshi celoso xD, pero no te preocupes que más adelante dejará atrás esa mascara de ogro que tiene, hay una razón por la cual él es así, créeme él es un amor de persona, si ya viste la serie o el manga lo debes saber :3**

 **A nuestra Tea aun le queda algo de camino por recorrer para estar al lado de nuestro Faraón, pero valdrá la pena, créeme, saludos y gracias preciosa.**


	7. Capitulo 7: La Disculpa del Rey

**Holaa!**

 **Antes que nada quisiera pedir una disculpa por la demora en subir capitulo, como estoy recién empezando en mi nuevo trabajo, mis horarios son muy pesados y rotativos, por lo cual apenas y tengo tiempo para tocar mi PC, pero prometo ir actualizando mas seguido, ademas de que tengo un poco de bloqueo para seguir la historia, espero tener mas inspiración para continuarla, eso si, les puedo prometer que no la dejaré incompleta, la seguiré hasta el final, sin más, aqui el cap, es algo corto, espero el siguiente sea mas largo.**

 **Capítulo 7: La disculpa del Rey**

Aquella fue una difícil noche para el joven rey, aun sentía una fuerte pesadez en la nuca y un cansancio fuerte, no había podido dormir lo suficiente, tras lo sucedido con la castaña, para él había sido imposible, y justamente al despertar fue recibido por los reproches de Mai, quién al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Tea, aun con el temor de ser ejecutada decidió decirle sus verdades al Faraón.

⸺ ¡No puedo creer lo que canalla que fuiste! ¡Tea es buena y noble, no merecía ese trato!⸺ dijo con exasperación la ojivioleta

La chica se encontraba arrodillada frente al joven rey, justo en la sala del trono, lo miraba de frente, sin bajar la cabeza, los miembros del consejo real del Faraón se mantuvieron callados, al notar que el tricolor mostraba un rostro abatido.

⸺ ¡Mai ya basta! ¡Más respeto hacia tu Faraón! Serás muy su amiga, pero no por eso debes de cruzar ese límite, tú…⸺ decía de inmediato Seto con tono desaprobatorio

⸺Seto⸺ dijo secamente el Faraón mirándolo en señal de que dejara de hablar

⸺Está bien, me disculpo Faraón, pero me extraña que siendo usted, el único soberano de Egipto en permitir tener un día libre a sus súbditos, el único que ve por la gente necesitada y su pueblo, y que maneja las normas a su antojo para beneficio de los demás, se ensañe con una pobre chica de pueblo que fue esclavizada por salvar a su hermano⸺ dijo más tranquilamente la rubia

Las palabras le llegaron como un golpe al hígado, ella tenía razón, muy en el fondo de su alma, la decisión de haber esclavizado a Tea iba más allá de un simple castigo, EL QUERIA QUE LE PERTENECIERA, solo eso simplemente, de una manera tras conocerla, tras esos míseros treinta y dos días de tenerla en su palacio, ella se había convertido en una razón para sentir odio, calidez, ternura, admiración, un objeto puro para él, deseaba tener su sonrisa, su dulzura, su amabilidad que siempre mostraba a otros, el deseaba todo eso, ahora su orgullo estaba de más, él solo deseaba tenerla cerca.

De alguna manera, todos en el palacio se habían enterado de lo sucedido con Tea, y era de esperarse que la servidumbre también, ya que la castaña había hecho todos los deberes el día anterior, y fue para ellos muy extraño encontrar el palacio limpio.

⸺Quisiera poder ver a Tea, si usted me lo permite Alteza⸺ dijo ella con tono de súplica, casi olvidando que hablaba con su amigo

⸺Adelante Mai⸺ musito el chico al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada

La rubia hizo una leve reverencia, y se encamino al interior del palacio, al divisar el corredor de habitaciones, entro a la primera que vio empujando suavemente la puerta, y de inmediato diviso a la chica sentada en su cama bebiendo un vaso de agua en compañía de una chica de la servidumbre.

⸺Mai, ¿Cómo estás?, yo…⸺ de inmediato la ojiazul fue interrumpida tras un abrazo efusivo proporcionado por la rubia

⸺ ¡Tonta, no sabes cuánto me preocupe por ti!⸺ dijo con lágrimas la ojivioleta mientras abrazaba a un a la chica

⸺Perdona, no quería preocuparte, de hecho, no quería preocupar a nadie⸺ musito con sonrisa triste

⸺Deja de martirizarte, ¡esto no fue culpa tuya! Fue ese…tonto⸺ dijo con voz de resentimiento

⸺Mai, él es el Faraón, no debes decir esas cosas, además incluso Jono lo golpeó, creo que su alteza ya tuvo suficientes regaños y reproches⸺ dijo la castaña, mientras dejaba el vaso junto a su cama

⸺ ¿Cómo lo sabes?⸺

⸺Su alteza vino a verme hace un rato, justo cuando desperté, él estaba aquí⸺ dijo ella desviando la mirada, mientras recordaba su plática con el joven rey.

 _La castaña abrió sus ojos pesadamente, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de enfocar su vista, notó la suavidad de la cama donde estaba, el fresco olor de las sabanas y la brillante luz dorada reflejada en los pilares de oro de la habitación, de inmediato se incorporó, para luego quejarse tras notar su herida en su hombro y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía._

 _⸺_ _Haz despertado, me alegro⸺ se escuchó una voz masculina muy conocida para ella, aquella hermosa voz del Faraón_

 _⸺_ _A-Alteza… ¿Q-Que sucede, porque estoy aquí?⸺ musito la castaña algo apenada_

 _El tricolor bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, tal vez ella no recordaba nada de anoche, aquella terrible caída, que había dejado una marca en su cuerpo y quizá en su alma, sin embargo ella merecía saber la verdad, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie._

 _⸺_ _Anoche…anoche caíste de una de las escaleras de los corredores del palacio, de inmediato Jono te trajo aquí y un médico te reviso, tuviste un ligero golpe en la cabeza y una herida pequeña en tu hombro, pero no te preocupes, el medico ya vino a revisarte temprano y he pedido a dos de mis súbditas que cambiaran tu ropa y tus vendajes⸺ dijo con voz seria pero mirando fijamente a la chica_

 _La castaña parpadeo un par de veces y efectivamente notó que su usual vestido de servidumbre, había sido cambiado por uno sin mangas, de color blanco con plisado dorado e igualmente vio su hombro vendado; comenzó a divagar en su mente y entonces recordó lo sucedido, recordó cuando Jono le gritó, y solo algunas imágenes tras ello, entonces como un flash vio en su mente la imagen del rostro preocupado del Faraón, sacudió esos pensamientos, era imposible que el la mirase de esa manera._

 _⸺_ _Se lo agradezco mucho⸺ contesto ella bajando la mirada_

 _⸺_ _No debes agradecerme por algo que yo mismo propicié, un rey no pide perdón a nadie, sin embargo sé que me equivoque…te pido me perdones⸺ musito con voz temblorosa, después de todo era la primera vez en su vida que pedía perdón a alguien_

 _La castaña se sorprendió ante las palabras del joven Faraón, al ver su mirada abatida y arrepentida, se sintió algo mal, sin embargo en el fondo estaba feliz de que él le pidiese disculpas, él, el Faraón de Egipto, sus sentimientos por él tricolor no habían cambiado, aun cuando él la trató tan mal, no podía evitar quererlo._

 _⸺_ _No se preocupe alteza⸺ contesto ella con sonrisa gentil, el chico al ver su sonrisa, se sintió dichoso, era la primera vez que ella mostraba una sonrisa solo para él_

 _De inmediato la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo de frente y a los ojos y casi como un reflejo bajó la mirada, un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación, la castaña aún tenía la mirada baja, mientras que el tricolor la miraba fijamente, él quería que lo mirase a los ojos, sabía que no merecía que la chica aun le tuviese respeto, no después de lo injusto que fue con ella._

 _⸺_ _Sabes Teana, odio que las personas se inclinen o bajen la cabeza al verme, tal vez sea el Faraón, pero no por esa razón quiero que los demás me teman o me alaben, así que te pido que cuando hablemos, no bajes la cabeza⸺ dijo el de forma seria, al mismo tiempo que la ojiazul instintivamente alzaba la mirada_

 _Ahí estaban, esos hermosos ojos azules, al fin después de mucho tiempo podía verlos fijamente, aquella mirada que le recordaba a aquella niña, ese sentimiento infantil que sintió siendo apenas un niño aun no lo había abandonado, por alguna razón la castaña le hacía recordar mucho a aquella pequeña que salvó hace once años._

 _Tea al verlo cara a cara notó una pequeña herida en la comisura del chico, y aun a pesar del temor, decidió preguntar._

 _⸺_ _Alteza esa herida en su labio, ¿fue culpa mía?⸺ pregunto dudosa_

 _⸺_ _¿Qué? ¿Esto? No, por supuesto que no… peleé con Jono y el termino golpeándome aunque que esta vez lo merecía⸺ dijo con tono burlón, lo cual sorprendió a la chica_

 _⸺_ _Ya veo, disculpe los inconvenientes que he causado, de inmediato me incorporare a mis actividades⸺ decía la castaña mientras estaba por bajar de la cama_

 _⸺_ _¿Qué tonterías dices? Tienes que descansar, no vas a volver a la servidumbre hasta que estés completamente recuperada y es mi última palabra, ahora descansa⸺ dijo sin más mientras salía de la habitación_

La rubia quedo bastante impactada por lo dicho por la ojiazul, no tenía la más remota idea que el tricolor le hubiese pedido perdón a la chica, quizá después de todo su amigo no había cambiado del todo.

⸺Valla no me imagine que hubiese venido a pedirte disculpas, ese chico sí que me sorprende⸺ dijo casi para ella misma

⸺Pues yo me sentí complacida cuando su alteza hizo eso⸺ musito la castaña con mirada dulce y levemente sonrojada, haciendo que la rubia se diera cuenta de inmediato

⸺Ya veo⸺ dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, dándose cuenta que de alguna manera la castaña le tenía cierto cariño al Faraón

⸺Bueno nena te dejaré descansar y por favor cuídate⸺ le dijo dulcemente mientras la castaña asentía

Al quedarse a solas, la ojiazul soltó un largo suspiro, comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido y aunque sabía que no fue culpa suya lo que paso, de alguna manera, en cuanto vio la mirada de arrepentimiento del Faraón se sintió muy conmovida, a pesar de todo lo mal que él la había tratado, volvió a sentir por un momento, aquella calidez que le brindó el mismo siendo apenas un pequeño príncipe, sonrió dulcemente y decidió volver a recostarse, aun sentía un muy leve dolor de cabeza que había disminuido gracias al tónico dado por el doctor, cerró sus ojos y fue vencida por el sueño.

 **Y bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, prometo tratar de actualizar mas rapido, una vez que salga de mi bloqueo xD,** **además puedo spoilearles que en el siguiente capitulo la vida de Tea cambiará por completo, oki ya jeje**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, me impulsa mucho saber sus opiniones respecto a esta historia, saludos!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Sin Rencores

**Holi! Vengo nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo, (estoy empezando a salir de mi bloqueo xD) había comentado antes que en este capitulo Tea tendría un cambio en su vida, pero tras desarrollar bien la historia, será mas adelante (probablemente en el siguiente) así que bueno, ojalá les guste este capitulo, me gustó escribir un poco sobre el pasado de mi amado Faraón, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 8: Sin rencores**

La luz del nuevo día ilumino la tierra de Egipto, los cálidos rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana de la habitación de Tea en el palacio real, está abrió los ojos de inmediato para luego parpadear, recordó lo sucedido los últimos dos días, y decidió de una vez que debía salir del palacio, no podía seguir quedándose ahí como si fuese alguien de la realeza, además de que no deseaba darle más molestias al Faraón.

Se levantó de la cama, arregló las sabanas, y se vistió con uno de los vestidos dejados para ella en la habitación, prometiendo regresarlo después. Finalmente al salir de los aposentos, en el pasillo se encontró con nada más y nada menos que la concubina del Faraón.

⸺ ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué hacías saliendo de una de las habitaciones del palacio?⸺ pregunto con tono autoritario

⸺Yo…⸺ balbuceo la castaña sin saber exactamente que responder, ya que no sabía si el tricolor le había hablado a ella al respecto de lo sucedido la noche anterior

⸺Esas ropas, estoy segura que no son las vestimentas de la servidumbre, ¿Por qué estás vestida así?⸺ pregunto aún más molesta tomándola del brazo violentamente, para su mala suerte la tomó del brazo donde tenía la herida de su hombro

⸺Zarinah detente⸺ dijo de repente la voz del Faraón llegando con ambas mujeres

La ojiazul al verlo, estaba por instintivamente bajar la mirada frente a él, pero entonces recordó su charla anterior y mantuvo la mirada firme hacia él, lo cual no fue ignorado por la pelinegra.

⸺Mi señor, yo solo…que me pareció extraño ver a una de la servidumbre vestida de esta manera⸺ dijo fingiendo culpabilidad

⸺Teana está en el palacio por decisión mía, así que no tienes por qué exigirle ninguna explicación⸺ dijo nuevamente con tono serio

⸺Ya veo, entonces me retiro a mis clases, con su permiso⸺ dijo sin más, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a la ojiazul

Ambos quedaron en un breve silencio, el chico notó que la chica desviaba la mirada, pero en ningún momento la bajo ni mostró temor ante él, al parecer ahora ella no se sentía tan intimidada a su lado, como antes.

⸺Veo que ya estás mucho mejor⸺ dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio

⸺Así es alteza, le agradezco todas las atenciones, la habitación esta ordenada, en cuanto llegue al recinto me cambiare para regresar estas ropas, sin más regresaré a mis actividades⸺ dijo con una sonrisa gentil mientras lo miraba con mirada humilde para luego comenzar a caminar

⸺O-Oye⸺ dijo de repente el chico mientras la ojiazul se daba la vuelta, era la primera vez que el la tuteaba

⸺Reconozco que no fui justo contigo, por todo lo que sucedió, he decidido darte el día libre al que tienes derecho, mañana mismo podrás salir al alba⸺ dijo con rostro levemente apenado, la castaña estaba por llorar de felicidad, aun no creía lo que estaba escuchando

⸺Se lo agradezco mucho⸺ dijo ella con mirada feliz sonriéndole de manera dulce

El chico la miró caminar hacia la salida del palacio, de alguna manera quería seguir conversando con ella, pero llegó a la conclusión que no tendrían de que más hablar, eran de diferentes mundos, él era el gobernante de Egipto, mientras ella era una chica de pueblo que fue obligada por él mismo a ser su esclava, eso ultimo de alguna manera lo hizo sentir mal, desde la noche anterior se había estado planteando el dejarla libre, dejarla volver, pero eso significaría que no podría verla de nuevo, no podría ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos azules y su reciente sonrisa dulce que había empezado en hacer efecto en él; quería conocerla, saber más de ella, no deseaba perderla, aun cuando su deseo de relacionarse con ella era fuerte, su orgullo aun lo hacía comportarse frío, ya que de alguna manera aun no olvidaba su odio hacia las mujeres, y más cuando la castaña le recordaba de cierta manera a aquella mujer, aquella a la que siempre quiso y termino abandonándolo.

Nuevamente una fina capa de frialdad invadió su mente, y desistió de sus deseos y pensamientos, comenzó a caminar frenéticamente hacia el balcón del palacio, donde diviso a la chica caminando hacia el recinto de la servidumbre, pero entonces a su encuentro, Tea fue detenida por un chico, el amatista se dio cuenta que se trataba de aquel mismo chico que intentó besarla hacia varios días.

⸺Otra vez él, que molesto⸺ musito entre dientes, mirando como ambos entablaban una conversación

La castaña fue tomada fuertemente de las manos por el castaño, quién de inmediato comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas

⸺Tea al fin puedo verte ¿está bien? ¿Estas lastimada?⸺ pregunto sin cesar

⸺Estoy bien Marcoh, no fue nada grave⸺ contesto ella sonriendo con naturalidad

⸺Supe lo que paso, aun no puedo creer que el Faraón te haya obligado a eso, y yo que pensé que era una buena persona⸺ dijo con cierto rencor

⸺Lo que sucedió fue propiciado por ambos, además estoy consciente de mi posición, él es una buena persona, créeme ⸺ dijo nuevamente la castaña desviando la mirada con sonrisa dulce, haciendo que de alguna manera el castaño se diera cuenta que esa mirada no era para él

⸺Bueno, ya no te molesto más entonces, nos vemos más tarde⸺ contesto el fingiendo haber ignorado la sonrisa que la castaña le había dedicado a otra persona

⸺Claro y gracias⸺ dijo ella en seguida

⸺Oh Tea respecto a lo que te dije la otra noche, aún sigo esperando tu respuesta, cuando estés lista, por favor búscame⸺

La castaña se sonrojo levemente y asintió, había olvidado la confesión del ojiverde, pero de alguna manera en su corazón solo se encontraba el amatista, y no quería darle falsas esperanzas al chico, por lo que necesitaba decírselo lo más pronto posible.

Mientras el chico caminaba de regreso, alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que el joven Faraón lo observaba, el castaño frunció el ceño ligeramente y bajo la cabeza para luego seguir con su camino, el tricolor se dio cuenta de su mirada de rencor pero no se inmuto.

Durante el día, muchos de los sirvientes le preguntaban a Tea lo sucedido o simplemente preguntaba cómo se encontraba, ella solo respondía que estaba bien y que nada grave había sucedido. Al anochecer la castaña se encontraba conversando con Mai, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el recinto para descansar.

⸺ ¿De verdad tendrás mañana tu día libre?⸺ pregunto asombrada la ojivioleta

⸺Si, el Faraón me lo concedió⸺ dijo ella con sonrisa dulce

⸺Quien lo diría, últimamente Atem me sorprende cada día más⸺ dijo la rubia aun con tono asombrado

⸺ ¿Atem? ¿Ese es el nombre del Faraón?⸺ musito la castaña con sonrojo y muy sorprendida

⸺Así es, solo Jono y yo lo llamamos por su nombre, como sabes según el consejo y las costumbres reales, ningún sirviente o esclavo tienen el derecho de llamar por su nombre al Faraón, aunque no aplica para mí ni para Jono⸺ dijo con ojos cerrados y sonrisa amigable

La castaña sonrió al viento, y de alguna manera sintió una leve envidia hacia la rubia, ella y Jono sabían muchas cosas del Faraón que ella ignoraba, ella también deseaba conocerlo más a fondo, pero sabía que era imposible, estaba consciente de su realidad y sabría que el amatista jamás la consideraría más que solo una esclava y con lo que había sucedido el día libre de los sirvientes, le quedaba más que claro que él no la aceptaba.

Pero entonces recordó sus amables palabras, sus atenciones y sobre todo el haberle dado el permiso de tener nuevamente el día libre, y sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente, sin duda su amor por él aún estaba intacto, de alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que su forma de tratarla iba a cambiar desde ese día.

/

En tierras lejanas al reino, un grupo de bandidos cabalgando a toda prisa, se alejaban más de la tierra de Egipto, unos metros más adelante frenaron su carrera, para dejar descansar a los caballos.

⸺Rápido, denles el alimento y agua necesario a estas bestias, necesitamos llegar antes del anochecer⸺ ordeno fieramente el líder, mientras que los demás hombres obedecían

⸺Señor Bakura, ¿está seguro que debemos dejar Egipto?⸺ pregunto uno de los hombres

⸺Se lo que hago, necesito hacer un último encargo antes de finalmente continuar con mi plan, por un tiempo dejaremos en paz a los miserables de Menfis, pero en nuestro camino habrá muchos lugares para saquear⸺ dijo con sonrisa sádica, a lo que el hombre correspondió con la misma sonrisa

⸺Disfruta mi ausencia por un tiempo, Faraón⸺ musito entre dientes el peliblanco

/

Al día siguiente, la castaña se levantó al alba, casi al mismo tiempo que los rayos del nuevo día iluminaban la tierra de Egipto, tras alistarse, salió del recinto para luego encaminarse a las puertas del palacio real, donde tras un rato diviso al Faraón llegando junto a Mahad, la chica lo miró sin inmutarse a los ojos, mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

⸺Buenos días alteza⸺ dijo ella tras la reverencia previa

⸺Buenos días Teana, veo que ya estás lista, adelante puedes salir⸺ contesto con voz firme, pero se notaba la diferencia de tono a como normalmente le hablaba

⸺Muchas gracias, estoy en conocimiento de las reglas, estaré en el palacio antes de la media noche, me retiro⸺ contesto ella sonriéndole con alegría, para luego comenzar a caminar felizmente hacia la salida del palacio

El ojivioleta la miró irse con una leve sonrisa, que ni el mismo había reparado en que la mostraba, Mahad lo miró con el rabillo del ojo dándose cuenta de la mirada que el joven rey le dedicaba a la castaña y quedó bastante sorprendido, era como ver su antiguo rostro de cuando era niño, de cuando sonreía por tonterías, de cuando mostraba calidez y felicidad, de cuando había amor en su alma, ese amor que fue apagándose cuando aquello sucedió. Mahad recordó cuando conoció al Faraón; aquel día que le fue encargado el hacerle compañía al príncipe.

 _A sus diez años, Mahad ya tenía una madurez bastante evidente a pesar de su corta edad, por lo que fue el miembro más joven en ser aceptado en la corte del anterior Faraón, fue nombrado como un consejero en prueba, sin embargo se sintió feliz de ser de confianza para el Faraón, fue entonces cuando le fue dado a conocer al pequeño príncipe, él ya lo había visto de lejos antes cuando aún era un bebe de brazos; el pequeño de tricolor de apenas tres años, se encontraba de pie aferrado a las piernas de su padre con un rostro tímido._

 _⸺_ _Mahad quiero que conozcas a mi hijo Atem, vamos hijo saluda⸺ ordeno el mayor haciendo ademán a que el pequeño saliera de su escondite tras las piernas del hombre_

 _⸺_ _Hoa⸺ musito el pequeño, balbuceando un "hola" ya que aún no pronunciaba bien las palabras, lo que lo hacía verse aún más tierno, sus bellos ojos amatista hacian resaltar más su ternura y belleza_

 _⸺_ _Hola alteza, me da gusto conocerte⸺ contesto el pequeño castaño haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndole tiernamente_

 _⸺_ _Quiero que a partir de hoy, estés a lado de Atem, cuídalo, se su amigo, su consejero, cuando su madre y yo no podamos estar a su lado, quiero que lo protejas Mahad, estoy seguro de que mi hijo será fuerte cuando crezca, y el tener una persona como tú a su lado lo hará aún más fuerte⸺ dijo el Faraón mientras tomaba de los hombros al pequeño tricolor_

 _El pequeño amatista comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el chico, mientras con sus manos pequeñas le acariciaba el rostro y hacía una sonrisa inocente, Mahad se conmovió ante su tacto infantil y lo tomó de las manos._

 _⸺_ _Yo te protegeré, alteza⸺ musito con sonrisa calida_

Mahad regresó a la realidad, tras escuchar la voz grave del amatista, sin duda era de las cosas que más habían cambiado en el chico desde que era niño, ya no tenía esa timidez, esa ternura y esa vocecilla infantil, había cambiado notoriamente, no solo su voz se había vuelto aún más grave que la de él, su mirada se había vuelto madura, sus rasgos más masculinos y bellos, su cuerpo a pesar de no poseer una altura enorme, tenía la altura adecuada. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, pero lo que más había cambiado, era su corazón.

⸺Disculpe alteza, ¿Qué me decía?⸺ pregunto en seguida el consejero

⸺ Mahad, es raro en ti verte distraído⸺ comento el joven rey bastante extrañado

⸺Oh no fue a propósito alteza, es solo que recordaba unas cosas⸺ se excusó levemente apenado

⸺Está bien, estaba diciendo que Shimon esta vez sí que ha tardado en volver⸺ dijo el chico mirando al horizonte

⸺Tiene razón, ha estado fuera un poco más de un mes, pero no dude que pronto volverá⸺

⸺Si ya pronto andará por aquí diciéndome "Faraón por favor debe casarse, recuerde que es necesario procrear un heredero, si su padre aun viviera estaría muy triste de que no le ha dado un nieto"⸺ dijo con tono de burla, tratando de imitar la voz del anciano

Mahad soltó una risita, al mismo tiempo que el Faraón igualmente se reía junto con él, desde hacía años no había reído así con el castaño, desde que eran niños cuando jugaban y reían por tonterías, pareciera que el amatista regresaba a su antiguo ser, aquel lleno de amor y calidez, sin embargo tras dejar de reírse, el amatista mostró una mirada seria y su sonrisa se desvaneció, nuevamente su orgullo y su carácter frío estaban volviendo a ganar terreno en su corazón.

⸺Mahad no quiero ser molestado por favor, estaré en mi estudio⸺ dijo sin más mientras se daba la vuelta, dejando a un Mahad confundido

El castaño bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado, nuevamente el chico mostró esa usual frialdad, de alguna manera él tenía la esperanza de que el joven rey regresara un día a su antigua forma de ser , pero de alguna forma, lo que el necesitaba era amor, amor puro y sabía de antemano que la actual concubina del Faraón no se lo daría, él se había dado cuenta del verdadero interés de la chica no era amarlo, y aunque tenía la corazonada de que el mismo amatista estaba consciente del interés verdadero de la pelinegra, no entendía porque aun la mantenía a su lado.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capi, waaa ya estoy empezando a desarrollar lo que sigue y créanme habrá sorpresas, muchas gracias a las personitas que comentan y dan like, su apoyo es muy alentador para mi.**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Ni yo misma me imagine a Atem así xD pero no quería hacerlo ver como un villano si corazón, créeme el es mas bueno que el pan, solo que ese orgullo lo ciega, y si Jono hizo bien el golpearlo, eso lo hizo reaccionar más xD la vida de Tea si esta por cambiar, pero en el siguiente cap xD, en este quería meter mas desarrollo, saludos y gracias por comentar :3**

 **Saludos y gracias, no olviden dejar sus reviews, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo :)**


	9. Capitulo 9: Por Orden Real (Parte I)

**Holaa!**

 **Tuve tiempo libre y un poco de inspiración por lo que aproveche para escribir, siento que este capi tiene algunos errores, pero bueno se los dejo sin mas, disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 9: Por orden real (Parte I)**

El calor del sol y la temperatura alta de la arena no parecían ser nada para Tea, quien caminaba aún más rápido con tal de llegar al pueblo, unos pasos más adelante diviso la entrada a este, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ¡como extrañaba caminar por las calles del pueblo! Oler el fresco aroma de las frutas en la plaza, las voces de los vendedores, y ver a los niños correr de un callejón a otro, deseaba tanto poder nuevamente bailar, su corazón lo anhelaba más que nada, su espíritu danzante clamaba por salir, había estado más de un mes sin bailar y sentía mucha pesadez en su cuerpo, ni siquiera había podido practicar para al menos ejercitar sus músculos, nuevamente los recuerdos de la noche en que fue esclavizada le vinieron a la mente, sacudió sus pensamientos y siguió caminando, mientras saludaba a una que otra persona conocida que se encontraba en la plaza, algunos le preguntaban que había sido de ella, pero esta solo decía que ella misma había solicitado trabajar en el palacio. Tras divisar su hogar, vio de repente como su hermano salía por la puerta, al verlo la castaña sintió tanta alegría, él estaba bien.

⸺ ¡Erioh!⸺ grito la ojiazul, haciendo que el chico voltease de inmediato

El chico castaño al verla, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, su hermana se dirigía hacia el con gran entusiasmo mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

⸺Hermana… ¡te extrañe mucho!⸺ dijo el castaño rompiendo a llorar abrazándola aún más fuerte

⸺No debes llorar, recuerda que eres un hombre, yo también te extrañe⸺ musito la chica aun abrazándolo

⸺Hermana, yo quiero decirte…⸺ decía el chico con voz apagada

⸺Está bien, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, vamos⸺ musito la chica sonriendo mientras ambos caminaban por las afueras del pueblo

Erioh le conto todo a Tea de lo que había pasado aquella noche, incluso que desde tiempo antes habían planeado robar en otros sitios, la chica se sintió algo triste tras escuchar aquello, pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa de que su hermano le dijese toda la verdad y estuviese arrepentido.

⸺Tea no sabes lo mal que me sentí por todo lo que sucedió, no quiero ni imaginar el cómo estás ahora viviendo tras los muros del palacio con ese malvado Faraón⸺ musito el chico con tono de rencor

⸺No es tan malo realmente, a pesar de todo el Faraón es un buen hombre créeme, pienso que el solo necesita…comprensión⸺ dijo la chica mirando al cielo con cierta dulzura en sus ojos

⸺ ¡No lo justifiques! Aun cuando él sea el soberano de nuestro pueblo, su forma de tratar a la gente es horrible, ¡No le perdonaré el haberte encerrado en su palacio!⸺ grito el chico con furia contenida

La castaña se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de su hermano, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de forma tan madura y a la vez autoritaria, el chico se estaba convirtiendo en hombre rápidamente, sin embargo la castaña sabía que no debía seguir teniendo esos sentimientos hacia el Faraón ni hacia nadie.

⸺Escúchame Erioh, el Faraón tiene sus defectos, como los tenemos todos, y créeme el trata a todos sus súbditos de forma muy buena, no lo justifico, solo no quiero seguir guardando rencores y creo que es mejor que tu hagas lo mismo hermano; lo que paso ya no puede ser modificado, nuestras vidas han cambiado, pero quiero que sepas que aunque yo ya no pueda vivir a tu lado por mi condición de esclava, quiero que tu sigas adelante, se tú mismo y lucha por lo que quieres, quiero que nuestros padres estén orgullosos del hombre en el que te convertirás ¿de acuerdo?⸺ dijo la castaña mientras su hermano se encontraba recostado en su hombro

⸺De acuerdo, te prometo que no volveré a decepcionarte nunca más y te prometo que un día, voy a liberarte, aun cuando tenga que robar todo el oro de Egipto para comprar tu libertad, lo haré⸺ dijo con entusiasmo

⸺Nada de robar, pequeño tonto⸺ dijo ella con tono divertido mientras ambos reían

Mientras tanto en el palacio real, todo marchaba con bastante normalidad, era ya más del medio día, y el sol abrasador iluminaba las arenas de Egipto, los sirvientes habían notado la ausencia de la castaña, a lo que muchos pensaron que finalmente la habían desterrado del palacio o peor, sin embargo Mai al escuchar tales tonterías, les aclaraba la verdad.

⸺ ¿Qué tonterías dicen? Tea salió a su día libre es todo⸺ dijo la ojivioleta en tono frenético

⸺ ¡Es imposible, sabes que su alteza solo nos da un día libre al mes! Lo más seguro es que su alteza al fin se cansó de ella y la echó del palacio⸺ espeto una sirvienta de las dos que estaban conversando

⸺No tenía nada contra ella, pero era más que obvio que su apariencia no es del todo de una esclava⸺ dijo la otra

⸺Es una pérdida de tiempo hablar con ustedes, pero que les quede claro, no quiero que anden regando chismes con los demás sirvientes ¿entendido?⸺ ordeno fieramente la rubia

⸺Si⸺ Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono

La rubia comenzó a caminar alejándose de ambas mujeres, mientras estas ponían mala cara al divisar que la chica se había alejado

⸺Es una creída, solo porque el Faraón le tiene cierto trato especial⸺ dijo una de ella con arrogancia

⸺Lo sé, no sabes cuánto la detesto⸺ comento la otra mientras ambas caminaban a sus actividades en medio de más comentarios despectivos

Al mismo tiempo, cierto ojivioleta se encontraba recostado en el barandal de su balcón, mirando hacia el pueblo, pensando en donde exactamente podría estar la castaña, suspiro frustrado de estar pensando nuevamente en ella y desvió la mirada mientras un ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro, ni el mismo entendía que le estaba pasando.

⸺Hey señor soberano de Egipto⸺ dijo una voz conocida para el chico, haciendo que instintivamente volteara encontrándose con cierto rubio

⸺Vaya pensé que no volverías a hablarme⸺ musito el chico con sonrisa triste

⸺No negaré que estuve molesto por lo que hiciste, pero eres mi amigo y te aprecio, recuerda que después de Mahad soy quién más te conoce⸺ dijo el chico mientras abrazaba al tricolor

Era cierto que la amistad de ambos tenía ya muchos años, desde que el Faraón tenía trece años se habían conocido, Jono era el hijo del anterior capitán de la guardia, por lo que siempre estaba cerca del tricolor, junto con Mahad los tres convivieron sin prejuicios de "rey y sirviente" y en ese tiempo, el rubio conocía más que bien la forma de ser del chico, incluso después de aquello que lo había vuelto frío y desconfiado, el aun lo apreciaba, porque sabía la verdadera naturaleza de su corazón.

⸺Ya extrañaba venir a molestarte⸺ dijo el rubio en tono divertido mientras le hacía remolinillo en el cabello rebelde del tricolor

⸺Y yo que empezaba a apreciar la tranquilidad de ya no aguantar tus bromas⸺ contesto el amatista en el mismo tono relajado, estar con el chico lo hacía sentirse menos frío

⸺Bueno aproveche para estar más cerca de Mai, últimamente hemos estado conversando mucho⸺ dijo el chico con sonrisa y cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

⸺Ya veo, últimamente se han vuelto cercanos, deberías pedirle ser tu esposa⸺ soltó el joven Faraón, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera tan rojo como una manzana mientras una expresión de vergüenza que alojaba en su cara

⸺ ¡Q-Que dices, llevamos poco tiempo tratándonos! Además la respeto mucho, ella me parece una chica valiente, buena, bella… ¡aun somos amigos!⸺ dijo muy sonrojado

⸺Pero ella te gusta ¿no?⸺ pregunto el tricolor con cierta sonrisa divertida

⸺Bueno yo… ¡qué tal si mejor hablamos de ti! ¿Qué tal te va con tu adorada concubina?⸺ Pregunto el chico desviando el tema

El tricolor mostró un rostro serio y confundido, apenas había reparado en que llevaba más de una semana sin tocar a Zarinah, cosa muy rara en él, ya que usualmente casi todas las noches se acostaba con la pelinegra, era un hombre bastante apasionado y él lo sabía, sin embargo desde hacía un tiempo, cuando empezó a notar la presencia de Tea, algo en él se apagó con respecto a su concubina, esa pasión y deseo que sentía por ella, de alguna manera ya no estaba en él, y eso lo tenía confundido, ¿Qué estaba sintiendo exactamente por la ojiazul?.

⸺Lo normal, nada más allá de compartir una cama⸺ dijo sin más con expresión neutral, mientras el chico lo miraba sonrojado

⸺ ¿No has pensado en tener herederos con ella?⸺ pregunto el rubio

⸺Le dejé muy claro cuando la acepte en mi palacio que solo sería mi compañera de aposentos, y nada más, sabes muy bien que no deseo tener esposa, las mujeres para son solo objetos para desfogar los deseos carnales⸺ dijo con voz gélida, haciendo que Jono frunciera el ceño

⸺Vamos amigo no digas sandeces⸺ contesto molesto

Un silencio se instaló en ambos chicos, mientras el día daba paso a la tarde, de inmediato el joven rey fue quien hablo.

⸺Jono, nunca te hablé de esto antes pero, cuando tenía como once años, conocí a una niña del pueblo⸺ musito el tricolor mientras le contaba la historia al rubio

Tras un rato breve de contar la historia, al rubio le quedo un poco más clara la situación de su amigo y el porqué de sus recientes acciones.

⸺Entonces Tea ¿puede que sea esa misma niña?⸺

⸺No lo sé, pero ella me recuerda mucho a aquella niña, que de alguna manera no he podido olvidar, esos ojos azules, ni siquiera supe su nombre⸺ contesto el chico con voz apagada

⸺Atem, hay algo que he querido preguntarte⸺ dijo el rubio con cierto tono serio, muy raro en él

⸺Adelante⸺ musito el Faraón

⸺ ¿Por qué castigaste así a Tea? ¿Le tienes algún tipo de rencor? ¿O es porque te recuerda a esa niña?⸺ pregunto el chico sin miramientos

El amatista no esperaba esa pregunta, y de alguna manera la respuesta ni el mismo la sabía, aun no estaba completamente seguro de porque había decidido aquello, eran celos, rencor, posesividad, no estaba seguro, pero sin duda todo se propició tras ver aquella escena de la castaña con aquel sirviente, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía cierto interés en la chica, y de manera infantil y estúpida, quiso desquitar su propia frustración y miedo de sus nuevos sentimientos castigando a la ojiazul, y ahora estaba consciente de que aquello había sido una verdadera estupidez, porque solo había conseguido más temor hacia él por parte de la castaña; por eso dispuesto a redimirse con ella, decidió pedirle perdón, algo que nunca en su vida había hecho.

⸺No⸺ musito el tricolor casi en un susurro

⸺ ¿No? Entonces explícame por qué hiciste eso, escucha he tratado a Tea y sé que es una chica de buen corazón, realmente no se las razones por las cuales ella llego al palacio, pero tengo la impresión de que fue algo que tu ordenaste ¿o me equivoco?⸺ contesto el rubio

⸺Si está bien Jono tienes razón, fui injusto con esa chica, la hice mi esclava, la he tratado tan mal e incluso la lastime, ¡pero qué quieres que te responda! ¡Ni yo mismo sé que pasa conmigo con un demonio!⸺ gritó exasperado, mientras un sonrojo leve adornaba sus mejillas, su respiración se había vuelto agitada

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la respuesta del chico, era la primera vez que lo veían hablando de esa manera tan frenética, tan desesperada.

⸺Atem no me digas que tu…⸺ dijo el chico tratando de adivinar la razón de su agitación

⸺Ni si quiera pienses en decirlo, esa chica no significa nada para mí ¿entiendes?⸺ contesto furioso dándose la espalda al chico

⸺Deja de ser tan testarudo, esos son sentimientos puros Atem, haz tenido encerrado tu corazón en una coraza de piedra tanto tiempo, que has olvidado lo que es el amor de verdad⸺ dijo tomándolo de los hombros

⸺ ¡Basta! Ya no quiero volver a ser lastimado, a ser engañado, no puedo volver a creer en las palabras de una mujer ¡Todas son iguales, te dicen que te quieren, que les importas, pero solo te traicionan! ¡Y esa chica es igual a esa mujer!⸺ dijo con exasperación dejando solo al rubio, mientras caminaba a fuera del balcón

Camino hasta llegar sus aposentos, se dejó caer de rodillas y frustrado tomo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras derramaba lágrimas amargas, recordó aquellas escenas dolorosas de su pasado, la razón de su actual carácter frío. Con mirada perdida alzo la mirada y entonces recordó el rostro de aquella mujer, su sonrisa, y su mirada dulce, aquella que siempre le dedicaba.

⸺Porque…te quería tanto…porque me abandonaste⸺ musito entre sollozos

De inmediato le vino a la mente la sonrisa de Tea, y una leve calidez lo envolvió, como si una luz lo hubiese sacado de un entorno oscuro, se levantó del suelo y limpió sus lágrimas, esta vez su orgullo lo ayudo, no estaba dispuesto a ser débil nunca más, deshecho aquellos recuerdos y miró por la ventana, mientras la luz de la tarde entraba de lleno.

⸺No pienso volver a llorar por ti, soy el Faraón de Egipto, no puedo permitirme ser débil, al menos eso es lo único que agradezco haber aprendido de ti⸺ dijo sin más, con mirada determinada

El sonido de la puerta de sus aposentos abriéndose, lo hizo voltear, tras ver que Jono entraba con sonrisa amistosa, se dio cuenta que al parecer había escuchado todo, y este a su vez también sonrió.

⸺ ¿Has terminado de hacer berrinche?⸺ dijo con ceja alzada

⸺Me pregunto porque aún no te he ejecutado⸺ contesto sonriendo

⸺Simple, porque sin mí no tendrías más razones de reír; eres un hombre fuerte Atem, no te cierres a los sentimientos, estoy plenamente consciente del porque tienes miedo, pero como tú mismo acabas de decir, es momento de dejar todo eso atrás⸺ le dijo mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello del tricolor

⸺Trataré⸺ musito con semi sonrisa, mientras ambos abandonaban los aposentos

 **Y bueno chicos, aqui la primera parte de este capitulo, decidi hacer dos partes, porque será algo largo, sin duda la segunda parte los sorprenderá.**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Atem es un hombre con el orgullo mas grande de todo Egipto créeme, y aun cuando sabe lo que siente por Tea, aun no lo reconoce, ya pronto sabrás la razón del porque del corazón frió del Faraón, aquí puse un poco mas de relacion de Atem con Jono, y me dio mucha risa ya que me los imagine a los dos hablando asi xD**

 **Suki90: Muchas gracias por el interés en mi historia! ; amm respecto a tus anotaciones de ortografía, las aprecio, sobre los guiones, según aprendí en la escuela, el guion largo es de uso para guiones teatrales mas serios, por lo que opte por usarlos, solo que en este formato se hicieron mas grandes a como se ven en mi word, espero no te moleste que use esos guiones.**

 **Saludos y gracias por los reviews, ya pronto les traeré nuevo capi!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Por Orden Real (Parte II)

**Hola! Que puedo decir, bueno antes quiero decirles FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, y pues una disculpa por la enorme espera de subir actualización, tuve varios contratiempos lo que ha causado que haya tenido bloqueos, igualmente como ahora estoy sin trabajo me ha afectado, en fin espero reivindicarme para traerles actuas mas rapido, verán sobre este cap, realmente el titulo no tendrá mucho que ver con el capitulo, anteriormente pensaba agregar algo pero al final decidi anexarlo en el capitulo siguiente, asi que una disculpa si el titulo no tiene nada que ver con lo que leerán, tuve que respetarlo porque la segunda parte del capitul anterior, en fin disfruten el ca y nuevamente gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Capítulo 10: Por Orden Real (Parte II)**

Finalmente el día había dado paso a la noche, Tea estaba despidiéndose de su hermano, ya que había prometido volver al palacio antes de la media noche, aun cuando este le rogaba que se quedara más tiempo.

⸺Hermana ¿ya debes irte?⸺ dijo con voz triste el castaño

⸺Así es, prometí volver antes de la media noche y aún tengo un camino algo largo por recorrer hasta el palacio⸺ dijo la chica dándole un efusivo abrazo de despedida al ojiazul

⸺Hermana… ¿y si escapamos? Si nos vamos de este pueblo nadie nos encontrará, ni siquiera el Faraón, podríamos…⸺ decía el chico cuando fue interrumpido por la chica

⸺No Erioh, no voy a romper la promesa que hice con el Faraón, el me concedió este día libre y no puedo traicionarlo, además nuestra vida está aquí, somos egipcios y no quiero que dejemos nuestra tierra ¿entiendes?⸺ dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

⸺De acuerdo, cuídate mucho por favor, al menos déjame acompañarte hasta las afueras del pueblo⸺ pidió el chico

⸺Está bien⸺ dijo la chica mientras ambos se encaminaban a afueras del pueblo

/

Mientras tanto en las arenas cercanas al palacio, un hombre ya de edad mayor caminaba a paso lento, se le notaba agotado y apenas y podía dar pasos, su respiración era lenta, pero aun con sus pocas fuerzas estaba dispuesto a llegar al palacio.

⸺Solo un poco más, ya estaré pronto de regreso Alteza⸺ decía con voz apenas audible

/

Tea caminaba lo más rápido posible hacia el palacio, durante el trayecto a su mente vinieron algunos pensamientos, de alguna manera cuando su hermano le propuso irse no era del todo una idea descabellada, fuera del pueblo podrían irse a cualquier rincón del país, y serían fácilmente olvidados quizá por el Faraón; sin embargo el solo hecho de traicionarlo, de dejar de verlo si quiera, hacían sin duda que la chica no pudiera estar en paz, aun lo amaba, demasiado, muy a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ambos, ese cariño que sentía por el tricolor no se extinguía, para ella estaba más que claro que el hecho de vivir como su esclava era agobiante, pero compensaba el hecho de al menos poder verlo y que de alguna manera su forma de mirarla no era tan dura y fría como antes.

A unos metros de la entrada a palacio la chica notó un bulto tirado en las arenas, al acercarse más se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hombre, ya algo mayor, de cabello gris y barba, quizá algo más bajo que ella; rápidamente la chica se acercó a este para despertarlo tras notarlo inconsciente.

⸺Oiga, ¡Despierte! Señor⸺ dijo la chica moviendo su cuerpo para despertarlo

El hombre a duras penas abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que notaba que estaba siendo levemente levantado de la arena por la castaña.

⸺ ¿Se encuentra bien señor?⸺ pregunto la ojiazul al percatarse de que estaba consciente

⸺Eh…oh, m-muchas gracias jovencita, ya me encuentro bien, yo…⸺ decía cuando estaba por volver a caer al suelo, la chica en seguida lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar

⸺Lo ayudaré no se preocupe, ¿se dirige al palacio?⸺ pregunto la chica mientras ambos caminaban a pasas lentos

⸺Así es, eh estado mucho tiempo lejos, ya era momento de que regresara, pero ya estoy muy viejo para este tipo de viajes⸺ contesto con sonrisa cálida que la chica respondió amablemente

⸺Que jovencita más hermosa, ¿eres alguna princesa de algún reino?⸺ pregunto el hombre sorprendiendo a la chica

⸺Muchas gracias, pero no, soy una simple esclava que regresa al palacio⸺

⸺Oh ya veo, es una lástima, sin duda serías una excelente candidata a esposa para el Faraón⸺ dijo el hombre con voz segura

La castaña al escuchar aquello, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, ella esposa del Faraón, se escuchaba como un sueño imposible, algo que solo podía pensar en sus fantasías, sin embargo el solo imaginarlo hacia latir su corazón a mas no poder.

Tras unos metros más, divisaron la entrada a palacio, rápidamente los guardias de la puerta al notar la presencia de aquel hombre acompañado por la chica, llamaron en seguida al mismísimo Faraón.

⸺Hemos llegado, ¿Cómo se siente?⸺ pregunto la chica en seguida

⸺Ya me encuentro algo mejor querida, gracias, a propósito ¿cuál es tu nombre?⸺ pregunto el mayor

⸺Oh, mi nombre es…⸺ decía la chica cuando súbitamente la puerta del palacio se abrió dejando ver al tricolor quién llegaba rápidamente hasta la puerta

⸺Teana⸺ dijo de repente al verla de pie en la entrada, de inmediato un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo embargó al ver que la chica había regresado como había prometido, pero entonces recordó el motivo de su caminata hasta la entrada

⸺He regresado Alteza⸺ contesto la chica con sonrisa cálida, el tricolor mostró un rostro sereno y una sonrisa casi invisible adornó su rostro, de alguna manera el hombre mayor se sintió que hacía mal tercio

⸺Oh Shimon, disculpa ¡qué alegría que hayas vuelto!⸺ dijo en seguida el amatista tras darse cuenta que estaba ignorando al recién llegado para luego envolverlo en un abrazo

⸺Los dioses me han sonreído alteza, al fin en mi hogar, estoy muy feliz de regresar, la verdad es que antes de llegar me encontraba muy cansado y desfallecí a medio camino, ya que el caballo en el que partí se escapó⸺ contó el hombre mientras los tres se encaminaban dentro del palacio

⸺Por Ra, ¿Cómo sucedió?⸺ pregunto el joven rey

⸺Ya sabe que suelo ser algo torpe, sin embargo en el camino me encontré con un ángel que me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí⸺ dijo el mayor mirando a la castaña quién solo sonreía con timidez

⸺Ya veo, muchas gracias Teana⸺ dijo el amatista con tono amable, haciendo que la castaña se sintiera aún más tímida

⸺Teana, ¿así es cómo te llamas entonces? Bueno te agradezco yo también por tu ayuda y déjame decirte que aparte de ser muy bella tienes un gran corazón, sin duda serías una gran reina⸺ tras decir esto la castaña se sonrojo e instintivamente miró al Faraón quien solo desvió la mirada, con un leve sonrojo

⸺Pero que cosas dices Shimon, creo que el calor del desierto te ha causado estragos, vamos adentro para te atiendan, Teana ya puedes regresar al recinto⸺ dijo el joven rey, tratando de ignorar lo dicho por el hombre

⸺Si alteza, con su permiso⸺ dijo la chica con una reverencia mientras se alejaba rápidamente

/

Dos semanas pasaron sin muchas novedades, durante ese tiempo Tea solo veía al Faraón de vez en cuando, ya que últimamente había salido de viaje y a su regreso les esperaban más reuniones políticas con otros mandatarios, por su parte la castaña comenzó a conversar más seguido con Mai y Jono, quién de manera sorpresiva para la chica le comunicaron que ambos estaban en una relación amorosa, la ojiazul felicito a su amiga dándole su apoyo incondicional a ambos.

Aquella noche, Tea y Mai se encontraban conversando en un pasillo fuera del recinto, cosa que hacían a menudo antes de dormir.

⸺Oh es verdad Tea no te lo he dicho pero, en una semana será el cumpleaños del Faraón⸺ dijo la rubia con voz entusiasmada

⸺ ¿De verdad?⸺ pregunto la castaña con sonrisa

⸺Si, al parecer según escuche de algunos sirvientes, están planeando una gran fiesta en su honor, puedes aprovechar ese momento para hablar con él a solas ¿no crees?⸺ dijo con voz picara dándole una mirada de complicidad

⸺ ¿D-De que estás hablando? Como se te ocurre que podría querer a hablar a solas con su Alteza⸺ contesto la castaña con voz tartamuda y sonrojada hasta las orejas

⸺Oh vamos cariño, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras? Pones unos ojos de cachorro en cuanto lo ves, y tu cara solo expresa una frase "me encanta ese hombre"⸺ soltó la rubia con voz divertida, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara y que casi humo saliera de sus orejas

⸺ ¡Mai, que cosas dices! Por supuesto que yo no veo al Faraón de esa manera, yo solo soy su esclava y no tendría el derecho de mirarlo así además...⸺decía la chica cuando de repente su voz se apagó, cayó en su realidad y se dio cuenta que incluso su rostro reflejaba el gran amor que sentía por el tricolor, un amor que solo quedaría en sus pensamientos

⸺Cielo, ¿Desde cuándo conoces al Faraón?⸺ pregunto la rubia un poco más seria, tratando de averiguar sus sospechas

La castaña la miró con rostro confundido, sin embargo una leve tristeza nubló su rostro y tras un suspiro y con ojos cerrados, respondió.

⸺Lo conocí hace once años, en esa época yo tenía ocho años y el alrededor de once, fue…un encuentro casual⸺ musito la chica quién a continuación le contó la historia a la rubia

Tras un rato de larga conversación, la castaña aún mantenía esa mirada de tristeza, mirando el horizonte, unas leves lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes azules.

⸺Sé que es una locura, algo prohibido y absurdo, que yo, una simple esclava de clase baja este enamorada del mismísimo rey de Egipto, pero por más que intento dejar de quererlo no puedo y no sé qué hacer Mai, no sé qué hacer⸺ musito ente sollozos

La rubia se sentó junto a la chica mientras ponía su brazo encima de sus hombros en señal de apoyo

⸺Escucha querida el amor que sientes por Atem no es absurdo, tu eres una mujer que se enamoró de un hombre y nada más y no hay nada de malo en ello⸺ dijo la rubia secando sus lagrimas

⸺Un hombre que es el Faraón Mai, ese es problema⸺ contesto la castaña cerrando los ojos con aun más tristeza

⸺Nadie puede controlar de quién se enamora cielo, te lo digo por experiencia propia⸺ dijo sonriendo con voz divertida

⸺Gracias por escucharme Mai, tenía la necesidad de sacar esto de mi pecho⸺ musito la ojiazul

⸺Siempre estaré para escucharte Tea, ya que eres mi mejor amiga y quiero decirte que aunque pienses que tu amor por el Faraón es una locura, déjame decirte que el futuro es muy incierto y que la vida puede dar muchas vueltas, créeme⸺ dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a la chica por última vez mientras ambas caminaban hacia el interior del recinto

⸺Gracias Mai⸺ musito al mismo tiempo que ambas entraban en sus respectivas habitaciones

/

Finalmente llegó el día de la esperada Fiesta de cumpleaños del Faraón, todos los sirvientes se encontraban de un lado a otro preparando todo para el evento, desde la limpieza del Palacio como la comida que se serviría y demás detalles, por su parte el joven rey solo suspiraba, él no era de las personas que disfrutaba mucho las reuniones con muchas personas, de hecho el de la idea de la esperada fiesta fue Shimon, insistiendo en que debía socializar más con la gente.

⸺Aun pienso que no es necesario hacer todo esto Shimon⸺ dijo el chico con voz quejumbrosa

⸺ ¡Pero que dice Alteza! Su cumpleaños es una festividad muy importante para el reino, además su padre que en paz descanse siempre tomó muy en cuenta el día de su nacimiento⸺ contesto en seguida el mayor

Al amatista de repente le vinieron recuerdos de su infancia, cuando su padre aún se encontraba vivo y era feliz, cuando él y aquella mujer vivían felices en armonía, aquellos tiempos en donde él vivía feliz y pleno.

 _"⸺ ¡Atem, entiende de una vez, ella nos abandonó, se fue y no va a regresar!⸺"_

Sacudió la cabeza tras ese amargo flashback, y de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mal, aun se sentía afectado por esos recuerdos.

⸺N-No de nuevo⸺ musito mientras tocaba su frente y comenzaba a sudar frío

⸺Alteza ¿se encuentra bien?⸺ pregunto el anciano mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del chico

⸺Estoy bien Shimon, fue solo…un recuerdo, un amargo recuerdo⸺ musito mientras recuperaba el aliento

De repente Mahad llamó al joven rey, disipando por completo su reciente estrago causado por aquellas memorias tristes

⸺Con su permiso Alteza, solo para avisarle que los preparativos del banquete ya están listos⸺

⸺Oh ya veo, muchas gracias Mahad⸺ respondió el tricolor fingiendo una sonrisa amable

⸺ ¿Se encuentra bien alteza? Lo noto un poco pálido⸺ dijo el consejero

⸺No te preocupes Mahad estoy bien, gracias por avisarnos de los preparativos, no olvides avisar al consejo que estén listos⸺ contesto con mejor semblante

El tricolor decidió tomar un poco de aire antes de la fiesta, faltaba poco para el anochecer, por lo que en un par de horas empezarían a llegar los célebres invitados. Comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón del pasillo principal, que daba vista plena al patio del centro del palacio, por el que contantemente pasaba la servidumbre de un lado a otro, las antorchas de los pilares ya habían sido encendidas, el cielo ya se encontraba levemente oscuro.

Dio un fuerte suspiro mientras miraba al cielo, aun recordaba su niñez como si hubiese sido ayer, así como también recordaba aquellas amargas memorias, aquel día fatídico en el que su padre dejo de ser aquel hombre feliz así como el día en que el dejó este mundo, sin duda había vivido muchas malas experiencias, dando como resultado su actual actitud fría; a pesar de toda su riqueza no compensaba el hecho del dolor que su corazón había tenido que pasar, ni siquiera su actual concubina podía proporcionarle el cariño y afecto que el necesitaba, el sabia de alguna manera que Zarinah no lo amaba y aun así estaba consciente que necesitaba de su abrazo, mas sin embargo aquella necesidad se había ido tras conocer a Tea, quién de alguna manera lo cautivó, desde aquella ocasión al verla en la plaza, algo en él comenzó a sentir por ella, aun cuando el mismo se negaba a creerlo.

Miró hacia el patio donde sorpresivamente vio a la castaña junto con otra de las chicas de la servidumbre, quién pasaba rápidamente con un par de manteles en sus manos, ambas platicaban mientras caminaban juntas, de repente la castaña dio mal un paso y estaba por caerse si no fuera por la chica que iba con ella que la tomó del brazo, instintivamente la ojiazul soltó un par de carcajadas tras su tropiezo haciendo que ambas chicas terminarán riéndose, el amatista vio fijamente el rostro de la ojiazul, su sonrisa era de verdad bella y sin duda se veía aún más hermosa cuando reía, la miró hasta que finalmente dejó de verla al entrar a uno de los corredores del palacio, de repente alguien lo llamo haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

⸺Disculpe mi señor, pero creo que ya es hora de que se prepare para la fiesta, ya es algo tarde⸺ dijo de repente Zarinah llegando con él hasta el balcón

⸺Si tienes razón, iré en seguida⸺ contesto mientras se daba media vuelta, hasta que suavemente la chica lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo

⸺Sabe mi señor, hace mucho que usted no me toca, me he sentido tan sola⸺ musito cerca de sus labios tratando de besarlo

Atem por un momento se sintió tentado por tener tan cerca a la chica, sin embargo aquella viva pasión que sentía por ella de alguna manera se había esfumado.

⸺Creí que ya había quedado claro la relación que tú y yo tenemos Zarinah, cuando yo lo disponga, entonces te pediré que vengas a mí, mientras tanto solo quédate a mi lado como la concubina que eres, ¿de acuerdo?⸺ dijo con voz neutra mientras se encaminaba hacia el interior del palacio

La chica lo siguió con mirada furiosa mientras mostraba una postura arrogante, su plan de convertirse en la futura reina de Egipto simplemente no estaba dando frutos, y de alguna manera no tenía idea del porqué, se suponía que ella era la única mujer para el Faraón, o eso era lo que ella creía.

 **Y bueno hasta aqui el capi, lo sé fue corto, una disculpa por no compensar el tiempo de espera, les prometo traer el siguiente capitulo un poco mas rapido, saludos!, No olviden comentar esta historia, su apoyo me ayuda mucho.**

 **Suki90: Muchas gracias por comentar! realmente no entiendo aun lo del guion largo, espero no te moleste que lo use, es que ya me acostumbre, en fin gracias, si Jono ayudo muchísimo a Atem a entender su corazon, y creeme aun falta mucho por descubrir.**

 **IkarosTolstoi: Veo que apenas vas en el capitulo 4, pero si Zarinah siempre piensa que todas las mujeres son sus rivales, al parecer ella no se siente aun suficientemente mujer xD en fin viene lo bueno, no olvides seguir leyendo los demas capitulo, saludos y gracias por leer**


	11. Capitulo 11: El Ladrón de Corazones

**Hola! Muchas gracias de antemano a los nuevos lectores, me hace hiper mega feliz que les agrade esta historia, estoy** **desarrollándola** **de manera que sea agradable para todos, asi que sería muy feliz si disfrutan de ella, desde aqui las cosas para nuestra pareja empezarán a desarrollarse,** **así** **que estén al pendiente, ¡Porque se viene lo mejor!**

 **Capítulo 11: El ladrón de corazones**

Cuando el anochecer ya había arribado en la tierra de Egipto, todos los invitados a la celebración del joven Faraón se encontraba llegando a las puertas del palacio real, personas de alta sociedad en países vecinos y regiones de Egipto, personas influyentes, que de alguna manera solo le parecían al tricolor gente superficial, el en realidad no era de disfrutar mucho aquellas celebraciones, ya que solo pensaba que esas personas iban con hipocresía, incluso cuando aún su padre vivía, no le era grato convivir mucho con ese tipo de personas.

Mientras tanto la servidumbre del palacio terminaba de llevar todos los alimentos a la mesa del banquete, entre ellos Tea se detuvo un momento para mirar las grandes filas de personas que llegaban a la entrada.

—Vaya muchas personas están llegando al palacio— musito la castaña mientras depositaba una bandeja de bocadillos en la mesa

—Así es, es el cumpleaños del Faraón después de todo— dijo otra de las sirvientas a la chica

La ojiazul se dio cuenta que sin duda la brecha entre ambos era abismal, el era el rey de Egipto, un dios en la tierra, y ella era solo una simple bailarina de pueblo, estaba comenzando a pensar que había perdido la cordura al solo pensar en tener sentimientos de amor por el tricolor.

Siguió su tarea de terminar de acomodar la mesa del banquete, después de todo, cuando los invitados comenzarán a llegar al salón principal, solo una parte de la servidumbre debía estar al tanto de los invitados, los demás debían regresar al recinto, entre ellos ella.

Mientras tanto el amatista terminaba de vestirse, usualmente el siempre vestía majestuosamente, sin embargo en esta ocasión opto por cambiar su capa violeta por una azul celeste con pliegues dorados, sus pendientes ahora eran de una figura algo diferente y sus prendas tenían incrustaciones doradas y bordadas, y no podía faltar el rompecabezas del milenio, una joya ancestral que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia y que escondía un poder secreto; su atuendo sin duda lo hacía verse aun mas bello de lo que era aun cuando no le era muy grato vestirse de manera tan llamativa, sin embargo lo hizo aconsejado por Shimon y Mahad de que al menos en su cumpleaños se vistiera de manera más majestuosa.

—Alteza todos los invitados ya se encuentran en el salón principal— le anunció Mahad

—Gracias voy en seguida, avisa a Zarinah también por favor— pidió el tricolor

—De inmediato alteza, con permiso—

Tras quedarse solo, el joven soltó un suspiro y salió de sus aposentos, en su camino hacia el salón principal, diviso a lo lejos a Tea quién caminaba por los corredores con algunos platos en sus manos, fijó su mirada unos momentos en su figura, su manera tan agraciada de caminar y la manera en que su cabello se balanceaba al ritmo de sus pasos, no sabía en que momento había empezado su afición a mirarla fijamente.

—Mi señor, ya estoy lista— dijo de repente su concubina sacándolo de su ensoñación, la joven se veía realmente hermosa, pero al Faraón ya no le sorprendía la belleza de la chica

—Por supuesto, vamos entonces— contesto el chico mientras ella daba un vistazo hacia donde miraba hace unos momentos el tricolor, pero no vio a nadie, y la chica solo mostró un gesto de sospecha

/

Después de un par de horas, una persona no tan del agrado del Faraón aparecía en la entrada del salón principal, se trataba de un joven llamado Hasani, quién era hijo de un muy importante funcionario de Menfis lo cual lo hacía un hombre con gran fortuna; era bastante atractivo, de cabello café dorado y ojos miel, piel bronceada característica de las personas egipcias y una mirada retadora, poseía una altivez y encanto que hacía derretir a cualquier mujer que lo conociera. Atem lo había conocido hacia años en una fiesta igualmente en el palacio real, cuando aun los dos eran pre adolescentes, sin embargo, no había nacido ninguna chispa de amistad, ya que de alguna manera ambos eran orgullosos, tercos y sobre todo de carácter fuerte, lo cual hacía que sus personalidades chocaran, mas aun porque el tricolor era serio y cortante y Hasani era lo contrario, amistoso y demasiado hablador.

—Vaya, pero si es nuestro amado Faraón, oh perdón, alteza gran hijo del dios Ra, es un placer verlo de nuevo— hablo de repente el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia con cierto toque de burla, que no fue de pasar de ser percibido por el tricolor

—Bienvenido Hasani, es un gusto también para mi que hayas venido— contesto lo más cortésmente posible

—Por supuesto que vendría, no sabes cuánto disfruto sus fiestas alteza— dijo con sonrisa torcida mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los atributos femeninos de una cortesana que pasaba por su lado

El tricolor solo movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación al mismo tiempo que el castaño se paraba junto a él en su trono.

—Vamos Atem debe ser aburrido estar sentado aquí toda la noche, levántate vamos a dar una vuelta— lo animo el chico en voz baja

—No gracias estoy bien así— contesto cortante

—En serio como puedes desaprovechar el hecho de ser el Faraón, solo mira cuantas mujeres hermosas se pasean frente a tus ojos y ni te importa, en serio que te estas perdiendo de un manjar— insistió con voz ladina mientras miraba a otras chicas cortesanas en uno de los rincones del salón y estás le sonreían extasiadas

—Si aun no estás enterado, ya estoy en posesión de una concubina y no necesito más— dijo con voz algo tranquila desviando la mirada

—Si la he visto, es bastante hermosa, sin embargo, he notado algo un poco extraño…que no la has tocado para nada, ¿acaso ya te aburriste de ella? — tras decir aquello el Faraón sintió que había llegado al limite y se levanto de golpe de su trono

—¿Pasa algo Alteza? — Pregunto Shimon tras verlo de pie

—En absoluto Shimon, Hasani vayamos a caminar, creo que tienes razón, es mi fiesta después de todo— contesto mientras mostraba una sonrisa fría, lo cual le dio cierto escalofrío al ojimiel

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces— contesto el mucho mientras ambos caminaban por el medio del salón principal

Al mismo tiempo una apurada Tea corría por los pasillos cercanos a la entrada del salón principal, había olvidado dejar un par de manteles que debía haber dejado en el salón principal, tras divisar la entrada al salón principal, tenía planeado solo entrar rápido y dejarlos para luego salir, ya que después de todo, ningún sirviente que no hubiera sido escogido por Mahad podía estar en la celebración.

En ese momento, el tricolor y el castaño caminaban por ese mismo pasillo, pero entonces ambos divisaron a la chica quién corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos. El amatista de inmediato se dio cuenta que se trataba de la castaña, estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacía cuando ya debía estar en el recinto, y fue entonces que la chica lo miro con mirada aterrorizada, no esperaba encontrarse con el Faraón, ambos se miraron durante un momento y entonces un tropiezo frecuente en la ojiazul la hizo resbalar para caer de lleno en unos fuertes brazos, y no precisamente en los del joven rey.

—Cielos parece que un ángel cayó directamente en mis brazos— dijo juguetonamente el castaño mientras le dedicaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas a la chica, ella se incorporó y levanto su mirada para ver al joven quien sorpresivamente quedo perdido en sus ojos azules

El tricolor se dio cuenta de la manera en la que el chico miraba a la castaña y no les gustó para nada, un nudo en su estomago se formo indicando su incomodidad ante el acto.

—Por los dioses, discúlpeme por favor no fue mi intención, le pido me perdone— dijo la ojiazul agachando su cabeza en señal de disculpa, no estaba segura de quién era, pero de alguna manera por la vestimenta tan elegante que portaba, estaba segura de que se trataba de alguien de la nobleza

—No te preocupes linda, ¿tú estás bien? — pregunto el ojimiel tomando de sus brazos haciendo que se levantara

—Si gracias, me disculpo por lo sucedido, con su permiso— dijo una vez mas mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba de manera temerosa al faraón quién tenía un semblante bastante mas frio que el usual

—Teana ya es algo tarde para que estés fuera del recinto, regresa por favor— dijo con voz fría lo cual le entristeció a la chica quién creía que ya habían estrechado un poco su relación Faraón-sirvienta

—S-Si alteza, solo dejaré estos manteles en el salón y regresaré de inmediato— contesto con voz temerosa

El castaño observo la escena y de alguna manera notó la tensión entre ambos, miró una vez más a la chica y aparte de notar lo hermosa que era, algo en ella lo hacía recordar.

—Un momento…me pareces algo familiar, Teana…Teana… ¡Por supuesto! Eres la bailarina que constantemente se presentaba en la plaza principal del pueblo ¿no es verdad? — dijo el ojimiel con rostro radiante

—Y-Yo bueno…— musito la chica sin saber que decir, después de todo era cierto que se trataba de ella

—Pero ¿cómo terminaste aquí preciosa? Te vi un par de veces cuando vine al pueblo, es algo triste que hayas terminado como esclava, o tal vez por el capricho del Faraón— dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el amatista quién solo lo miro con mirada seria

—Es mejor que regreses Teana, yo llevaré los manteles— dijo el chico mientras recogía los manteles del suelo y la chica daba un paso para regresar por el camino contrario

—Tea espera, no te vallas, sabes cuándo te vi bailar la primera vez sin duda quede maravillado, sería un verdadero deleite verte hacerlo una vez más, claro si es que nuestro Faraón no le importa— dijo el joven mientras el amatista no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, de alguna manera estaba comenzando a cansarle la actitud del ojimiel, pero esto ya se salía del limite

Estaba más que decidido a negarse ante tal solicitud, y correr de su palacio a ese entrometido, primero tenía el descaro de llamar a la castaña de manera tan casual y luego pedía tal cosa, sin embargo pensó con cordura, estaba en medio de una celebración, de su celebración, y sin duda se vería mal que el diera cierto espectáculo, aun cuando a él le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran otros, decidió serenarse y darle el gusto al chico, después de todo no lo vería de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

—Además sería un gran espectáculo para sus invitados a su celebración ¿no cree alteza? — dijo el ojimiel nuevamente molestando al tricolor

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto Hasani que es la última vez que impondré un capricho tuyo a mi servidumbre ¿quedo claro? — dijo con voz seca

—Por supuesto alteza, será un gusto que tomaré encantado y el ultimo por supuesto— contesto con voz burlesca mientras hacia un ademán de respeto

El amatista desvío la mirada y se encamino a la entrada principal del palacio donde diviso a Mahad, tras llamarlo se acercó a él y con voz susurrante le dijo unas ciertas palabras a lo cual el reacciono mirando un poco extrañado a la ojiazul para luego asentir y hacer un ademán a que la chica se acercara a ambos.

—Acompaña a Mahad Teana, te indicará que hacer— dijo el tricolor mientras la chica lo miraba algo confundida

Tea no estaba segura de que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que tendría la oportunidad de volver a bailar, deseaba tanto volver a hacerlo, aun en aquellas circunstancias, de alguna manera le agradecía a Hasani que le diera aquella oportunidad.

—Vamos Teana— dijo Mahad al mismo tiempo que ambos caminaban hacia el interior del palacio

Cuando ambos habían desaparecido del pasillo, Hasani se acerco sutilmente al tricolor mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro de manera amistosa, aun sin importarle que estaba prohibido tocar al Faraón.

—Vamos Atem no pongas esa cara, no vas a negar que Tea es una mujer hermosa, sin duda ambos disfrutaremos de su danza ¿no lo crees? — dijo para luego adelantar el paso hacía el salón principal, dejando al amatista con el ceño fruncido

Una hora después, le fue anunciado al joven Faraón que la castaña ya se encontraba lista, al llegar al trono del salón, su concubina lo miró con cierta mirada sospechosa.

—Mi señor, no lo había visto, ¿Dónde se encontraba? Sus invitados se encontraban preocupados— pregunto curiosa

—Ya estoy aquí nuevamente, no te preocupes— dijo en tono neutro y con ojos cerrados

Sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar, había pasado el tiempo pensando en la ojiazul, de alguna manera el también tenía cierta curiosidad por ver nuevamente la danza de la chica, desde aquella vez que la vio por primera vez, sin duda había quedado cautivado y le sería muy grato verla danzar otra vez, lo único que no le agradaba era la idea de que muchos ojos la verían aparte de los suyos, y más aun que la mirase Hasani.

Mientras tanto Tea, se encontraba a unos pasos de llegar a la entrada del salón principal, a su lado iba Mai quién se encargo de vestirla y maquillarla; Mai y Jono eran de los pocos amigos que tenía Atem y sin duda tenían que estar presentes en su cumpleaños.

—No se si pueda hacer esto— dijo la chica sonrojada y aun cubriendo su atuendo con una manta

—Tranquila querida, estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien, me contaste que antes bailabas en la plaza y que muchos te alababan y sobre todo ese chico supo reconocerte, eso quiere decir que no eres cualquier bailarina Tea, eres especial— le dijo la rubia con gran sonrisa

—Pero es que yo no fui invitada a la celebración, siento que solo estaré interfiriendo—

—Que dices, es verdad que el Faraón nos invito a mi y a mi Jono, pero sin duda es muy aburrido estar con personas de "alta sociedad" al menos quiero que todo el mundo vea lo bella que te vez esta noche y vean que incluso nosotros la servidumbre como nos llaman, podemos ser tan perfectos como ellos, así que déjate de miedos ¡y solo se tu misma! Y sobre todohaz babear a ese amargado de Atem— le aconsejo la rubia, mientras la tomaba de los hombros

La castaña le sonrió de lado sonrojada, y le agradeció dándole un abrazo, tras eso llego hasta la entrada principal del salón, donde Mahad la esperaba, tras tomar aire y liberarlo, quedo a la espera de que fuera anunciada.

—Su alteza agradece su asistencia a esta celebración, y nos deleitará a todos con la presentación de una danza a cargo de una hermosa joya del Nilo, por favor disfruten de este regalo de los dioses— anunció uno de los organizadores

Tras una de las paredes ataviada con fina cortina dorada, entro a paso lento la ojiazul mientras caminaba a pasos pausados hacia el centro del salón, inmediatamente todos voltearon a mirarla, y no había duda que realmente la chica se veía como una verdadera Joya del Nilo; Mai había escogido un conjunto que favorecía muy bien a la castaña, el top que llevaba tenía pedrería en tonos azules y verdes, colgaban de él pequeños colguijes en forma de gota de oro que se balanceaban al compás de sus pechos y resaltaba un escote pronunciado, llevaba una falda con plisados de hilo dorado y bordado del mismo hasta la cadera, con aberturas en ambas piernas, su maquillaje era muy cargado de tonos oscuros en los ojos, lo que hacía resaltar aun mas sus ojos azules como perlas de mar, la había cubierto con un ligero polvo dorado el rostro y cuerpo, y sus labios daban un tono rosa coral que le daban un aire inocente pero a la vez peligroso, llevaba brazaletes en brazos y muñequeras así como en los tobillos, donde estos últimos colgaban dijes dorados que tintineaban al caminar.

Todos, absolutamente todos en el salón quedaron sorprendidos al verla, los hombres sin duda se habían maravillado con su belleza y en cada paso que ella daba los hacía desearla todavía más, pero sin duda el que más sorprendido había quedado era el Faraón que no dejaba de mirarla, casi conteniendo el aliento.

—Sublime…—

El amatista volteo el rostro tras escuchar aquello y vio a Hasani mirando fijamente y con ojos de cazador a Tea de pies a cabeza, y una sensación desagradable lo embargo, había olvidado que no solo él estaba mirándola y de alguna manera en ese momento, deseo que todos desaparecieran.

 **Y hasta aqui este capitulo, yay! ya quiero escribir lo que pasará despues :3**

 **Dania-haruno: Ya lo sabrás pronto querida, gracias por seguir esta historia n.n**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: pronto tus preguntas tendrán respuesta nena, y siii ya al fin hay Polarshipping jeje ya pronto viene el revolutionshipping jeje y si de hecho leí que las concubinas hacían de todo porque el Faraón les hiciera caso, y esta sin duda no es la excepción, gracias por comentar!**

 **Layla MT: Je je, los habrá, saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores nuevos! ,me alegra que les guste esta hsitoria, nos leemos!**


	12. Capitulo 12: La Nueva concubina

**Holii! Una disculpa por la demora en subir . tuve este mes muy ocupado, y apenas y tuve tiempo de escribir, además de que la inspiración se me escapo un poco :/ antes que nada, muchas gracias a los recientes lectores y reviews, me hace feliz que disfruten esta historia n.n, antes de empezar con el capi, voy a aclarar un par de cositas que no había aclarado bien antes:**

 _ **-El palacio y el pueblo de nuestros personajes se desarrolla específicamente en Thebas, la cual fue la llamada "Ciudad de los vivos" o "Ciudad de Oro", la capital principal de Egipto, igual había mencionado otros lugares, tales Menphis, solo para aclarar el lugar extacto de la historia.**_

 _ **-Atem cumplió 23 años en su fiesta de cumpleaños, aun cuando tradicionalmente en Egipto los príncipes contraían matrimonio antes incluso de los 17 años, Atem nunca respeta las reglas del todo de su familia, siempre las manipula de acuerdo a beneficio de su gente o de el mismo, casi siempre es para beneficio de otros, y raramente se le es reprochado, debido a que a pesar de todo, ha sido un buen gobernante, justo y bueno con su pueblo.**_

 **Y Bueno, son mas bien como curiosidades jeje, sigamos con el capi entonces :3**

 **Capítulo 12: La Nueva concubina del Faraón**

Todos miraban embelesados la esplendorosa belleza de la castaña, aun de pie en el centro del salón, mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando a que la melodía empezase, dio una fuerte bocanada de aire y abrió sus ojos, cambiando su sutil y tímida mirada a una fiera y completamente segura, parecía que se trataba de una persona completamente diferente, su rostro reflejaba seguridad y belleza femenina como nunca antes y sin duda el tricolor se dio cuenta de ello, y él cómo los demás quedo más que sorprendido ante su cambio. Tras un par de segundos la melodía dio inicio empezando a un ritmo lento, el estilo de la música era muy parecido a la que tocaba su hermano, de inmediato pensó en él y sintió tristeza, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su hogar, ser libre, pero de alguna manera no solo ella era prisionera del Faraón, sino también de su corazón. Recordó sus antiguos pasos al bailar y con suaves movimientos de cadera, siguió el ritmo de la música, lentamente comenzó a dejarse llevar por ella, casi olvidando que estaba bailando frente al Faraón, estaba tan sumergida en su acto, que desinhibida dio un fuerte giro haciendo que su falda mostrara de manera muy sugerente sus bien torneadas piernas, la música se hizo más rápida lo que incrementó sus pasos y haciendo movimientos más sugerentes, lo que causaba sentimientos encontrados en el joven rey, por un lado se encontraba más que extasiado con la belleza y sensualidad que desprendía la chica pero por otro, odiaba el hecho de que los demás hombres la vieran con tanto deseo, y sobre todo no soportaba la intensa mirada que Hasani le dedicaba a la castaña.

Finalmente, al terminar el baile, la ojiazul termino quedando postrada en el suelo y al levantarse hizo una reverencia bastante sugerente mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos al Faraón, al mismo este se daba cuenta que la chica poseía una mirada fiera y segura de sí misma, como si no se tratase de ella. Miradas de celos y odio también la observaban, muchas mujeres cortesanas sin duda se habían sentido molestas al notar que Tea se había robado la mirada de casi todos los hombres de la fiesta, y entre ellas Zarinah era quién más la miraba con rencor, de alguna manera no le había gustado para nada el cómo el Faraón miraba a la ojiazul.

—¡Bravo, Bravo! Una verdadera gema de los dioses, sin duda esta joven nos ha deleitado a todos, esperamos que nuestro Faraón haya disfrutado de este espectáculo—

Atem solo asintió con gesto sutil y mientras todos volvían a llenar el salón caminando de un lado a otro, Tea regreso a la realidad, estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de Hasani la hizo detenerse.

—Oye, oye espera preciosa ¿a dónde tan rápido? — dijo el ojimiel mirando a la chica fijamente

—A-Ah yo tengo que volver al recinto, solo hice lo que me han pedido, pero no debo estar aquí— dijo la castaña con mirada triste

El amatista se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba conversando con el castaño y de inmediato llegó con ellos, estaba empezando a darse cuenta que le importaba lo que hiciera la ojiazul.

—Bueno si esa es la razón, entonces, fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Tea— dijo el ojimiel mientras besaba de manera apasionada la mano de la chica

La chica se sorprendió ante el acto y se sonrojo levemente, casi en un instante el fiera mirada amatista de Atem se cruzó con la de ella, quitándole casi el aliento, de alguna manera su mirada detonaba furia y tea se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Me retiro alteza, con su permiso— dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia para luego caminar fuera del salón

Tras quedarse solos, Atem se dio cuenta que el castaño aún seguía viendo a la chica hasta que esta desapareció de su vista.

—Lo he decidido— musito el castaño

—¿Qué dices? — contesto el joven Faraón

—Atem estoy dispuesto a pagar la libertad de Tea, quiero que ella me pertenezca— dijo con mirada seria mientras el amatista lo miraba más que molesto

—No importa la cantidad que tenga que pagar, dime y de inmediato mandaré a uno de mis siervos por el pago— siguió diciendo haciendo enojar aún más al joven Faraón

—Ella no está en venta— contesto conteniendo sus ganas de ahorcarlo

—Oh vamos alteza, que una de sus cientos de servidumbre se valla del palacio no creo que le afecte ¿o sí? —

—Ella no es solo servidumbre, ella está aquí por otro motivo, además la gente a mi cargo no son objetos que se intercambian como oro o semillas— contesto con mirada fría

—Sabes…no estoy muy seguro de eso, creo que hay otra razón y creo que estoy dispuesto a pedir la libertad de Tea a su consejo real y pienso que se vería muy extraño que usted abogue por una chica esclava ¿no es así? — dijo con mirada retadora al tricolor

El amatista perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y tras cerrar los ojos con furia contenida, lo miró de manera aún más fría y gélida que de costumbre, como si sus ojos dieran a entender que si no se callaba estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Fue entonces que lo decidió, no estaba dispuesto a entregar a Tea a nadie, y mucho menos a él.

—Es una pena Hasani, pero, aunque trataras de pedir la libertad de Teana a mi consejo, no sería posible, ya que ella se convertirá en mi nueva concubina— dijo sin con tono neutro y sonrisa más que segura

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Ella es de la servidumbre, no pertenece a la clase real, además ya tienes una concubina— dijo con voz frustrada

—Desde cuándo es extraño que el Faraón tenga más de una concubina, además dices que ella no pertenece a la clase real y aun así estabas dispuesto a quedarte con ella—

—B-Bueno es verdad, pero porque tan de repente has decidido eso, es porque estaba dispuesto a llevármela de tu lado ¿no es verdad? Acaso ¿amas a esa chica? — contesto tratando de hacer enfurecer de nuevo al tricolor

—No es de tu incumbencia, ahora que sabes esto, me temo que es imposible que puedas llevarte a Teana, ella es mía, si me disculpas tengo invitados que atender— dijo sin más mientras se daba la vuelta y su capa revoloteaba la viento con arrogancia sutil

—Ya veré si es verdad lo que me acabas de decir— bufó con rivalidad el ojimiel

—Por supuesto, mañana lo anunciaré a todos en el palacio, para que estés completamente seguro— dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro sin dejar de caminar por el corredor en dirección hacia el salón principal

El castaño apretó los dientes con molestia evidente y golpeó fuertemente uno de los pilares del corredor, una vez más, Atem estaba por encima de él, mas allá de ser el Faraón, entre ambos siempre había vivido una fuerte rivalidad, y ahora sin duda el tricolor lo había vencido en su propio juego.

—Maldito seas Atem— dijo entre dientes apretando los puños

/

La cálida luz del sol comenzó a llenar por completo la tierra de Egipto, anunciando el arribo del nuevo día, la celebración del joven Faraón se había extendido hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y todos se seguían preguntando quién era aquella misteriosa joven bailarina que había maravillado a todos, el rumor comenzó a propagarse entre las servidumbre, y varias otras sirvientas del palacio empezaron a correr chismes y darle malas caras a Tea, esta por su parte trataba de no dar importancia, sin saber que precisamente desde ese día su vida cambiaría por completo.

El Faraón como le había prometido a Hasani hizo un llamado a todos los residentes en el palacio, desde la servidumbre, hasta el consejo real de este, muchos se preguntaban si era algún anuncio de guerra o algo de esa índole.

—Buenos días a todos, el Faraón dará un anuncio importante— dijo Shimon sin saber incluso el mismo de que se trataba aquel anuncio

El Amatista desde las escaleras de la entrada a palacio, llamó a Teana de entre la servidumbre, todos comenzaron a murmurar de inmediato, la ojiazul muy extrañada y con cierto temor, comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta quedar frente al joven Faraón, quién aun con mirada neutra le indico que se pusiera de pie a su lado.

—Desde este día, esta mujer se convertirá en mi nueva concubina— dijo sin más mirando al frente, mientras Tea abría los ojos de par en par tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar

Todos comenzaron a murmurar de manera más escandalosa, y muchas personas del consejo real también comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, ellos sabían que no debían interferir en las decisiones del Faraón, pero sin duda el que el tomara como concubina a una esclava estaba más que fuera de lo normal.

—Lo que significa que dejará de ser una esclava, vivirá en el palacio y será educada como una mas de mis concubinas, es todo, pueden regresar a sus actividades— dijo sin más mientras todos aun perplejos obedecieron las órdenes del Faraón y comenzaban a retirarse del patio

—Alteza, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Va a tomar a esta esclava como una concubina más? ¡Es inconcebible! — dijo de repente el sacerdote Seto, uno de sus miembros más importante del consejo

—Es verdad, esto es algo de verdad muy repentino, ¿no piensa hacer una ceremonia de unión? — agrego otro consejero real

—Si me permite decirlo…— continuaba el castaño

—No te lo permito, es una decisión tomada y nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión Seto, sobre la ceremonia, eso solo es una tradición pagana, no es necesario; Mahad lleva a Tea a cambiarse, no tiene por qué llevar más las ropas de la servidumbre, Isis Ven conmigo por favor— dijo cortantemente mientas el ojiazul solo asentía y bajaba la cabeza junto con todos los demás consejeros

—De inmediato alteza— contesto la cortesana, miembro también del consejo

Tea seguía de pie como una estatua sin comprender aun lo que estaba sucediendo, fue hasta que Mahad la llamó que regreso a la realidad.

—Vamos Tea— dijo el castaño mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar al interior del palacio

—D-Disculpe señor Mahad, pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — dijo la chica confundida

—Como has escuchado, su alteza ha decidido tomarla como su concubina, igual que la señorita Zarinah, a mí también me ha tomado por sorpresa esta decisión— contesto en tono neutro, mas no indiferente

—E-Es que no entiendo, yo soy solo una esclava ¿Por qué el Faraón querría tenerme como concubina? — dijo aun anonadada

—Eso no lo sé, pero si su alteza así lo decidió, no tenemos por qué cuestionar sus decisiones, además…— De repente ambos se detuvieron y el joven consejero la miro de frente

—Te seré sincero, siempre pensé que habías sido hecha esclava injustamente y que fuiste muy valiente al decidir dar la cara por tu hermano, ahora que tienes esta nueva oportunidad de dejar la vida de esclavitud, solo puedo aconsejarte, que la aproveches hasta el final— dijo el hombre con tono serio, pero con toque de amabilidad

La ojiazul lo miró con cierto agradecimiento, y aun confundida asintió con una mirada firme, al mismo tiempo que ambos entraban a una habitación especial del palacio.

Mientras tanto Atem se reunió con Isis, una mujer de bella mirada verde oscuro y cabello negro, de rasgos finos, cortesana y de familia noble, era una miembro importante en el consejo real, y la encargada de la educación y adiestramiento de Zarinah.

—Como sabes, he tomado a una nueva concubina, ella no pertenece a ninguna familia noble, por lo que necesitará que se le enseñe, quiero que te encargues de su educación justo como lo hiciste con Zarinah, una vez que ella haya aprendido lo básico, ambas comenzarán a tomar las mismas clases— dijo sin tapujos

—Como ordene mi Faraón— contesto enseguida sin más, Isis era una mujer bastante tranquila y obedecía sin miramientos las órdenes del Faraón

—Te lo agradezco, puedes retirarte—

Finalmente, al encontrarse solo, el tricolor soltó un suspiro y la imagen del rostro confundido de Tea le vino a la mente, ni el mismo entendía lo que estaba haciendo, sin duda era una enorme locura, lo único que sabía era que no deseaba perder a la castaña, que sentía por esa chica, ¿obsesión? ¿Deseaba tenerla sumisa a sus deseos? o ¿amor? Por un momento pensó que sentía algo por ella, él solo había amado a su padre y a aquella mujer que lo traiciono, pero después de eso cerró su corazón en una fría coraza, por lo que no estaba seguro, si era amor. Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora las cosas iban a cambiar, tanto para él como para Tea. No paso mucho cuando escuchó los pasos firmes de su primera concubina llegar con él y con rostro molesto.

—Mi señor ¡Puede explicarme que está pasando! ¿Por qué ha decidido tomar a esa sirvienta como concubina? — le reclamo casi olvidando su posición ante el tricolor

—No hay mucho que explicar Zarinah, sabes muy bien que no es extraño que un Faraón tenga más concubinas, además debes recordar las condiciones que decidí cuando te acepte en el palacio, ustedes son mis compañeras de aposentos y nada más— dijo de manera fría haciendo que la chica pusiera una mirada rencorosa que bajo de inmediato

—¿Eso quiere decir que de alguna de nosotras va decidir tomar esposa? — pregunto sin rodeos

—No necesito una esposa, yo mismo puedo encargarme de mi pueblo sin necesidad de una reina— contesto mirando hacia la ventana mientras la fuerte luz del nuevo día iluminaba todo, sin embargo, su mirada detonaba rencor

—Entiendo— musito la pelinegra

La chica apretó los puños y procedió a retirarse del salón cuando antes de irse el joven Faraón le habló de repente.

—Voy a pedirte que a partir de hoy trates a Teana como igual, ella y tu tienen los mismos derechos y obligaciones aquí, ¿Qué claro? — anunció sin más, mientras la chica asentía con rabia

Mientras tanto Teana se encontraba con Mai para arreglarla, y ambas comenzaron a conversar lo que estaba pasando, que sin duda era el tema de chismes entre la servidumbre.

—Por los dioses esto es increíble, jamás hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría— musito la rubia en tono alegre mientras peinaba el largo cabello castaño de la ojiazul

—No entiendo lo que esta pasando Mai, quiero decir ¿Por qué yo? — musito la chica

—Porque le atraes al Faraón querida, en pocas palabras te desea— contesto la rubia sin rodeos al mismo tiempo que la castaña se sonrojaba

—¡Q-Que dices! Por su puesto que no— exclamo con sonrojo y tono nervioso

—Oh vamos cariño ¿Qué otra razón hay? No eres de la realeza ni de familia noble, eres la primera mujer en el palacio que es sometida a ser una concubina, normalmente las demás princesas y cortesanas son quienes ruegan pedir ser concubinas del Faraón, pero contigo fue diferente, solo te presento ante todos como suya, sin ceremonia ni permisos, típico de Atem debo agregar— comento la ojivioleta mientras terminaba de colocar una bella tiara bordada con perlas colgando en la frente de la chica

La castaña se quedo muda un momento procesando lo dicho por Mai, era cierto, no realizo ninguna ceremonia de unión como normalmente se hace, solo dijo que ella sería su concubina y nada más, manejo las reglas y protocolos como quiso; ahora ella le pertenecía, no solo como esclava, ahora sería prácticamente su mujer, y eso significaba una sola cosa.

—Mai si soy una de las concubinas del Faraón significa que tendré que…que tendremos que…—tartamudeo con sonrojo evidente

—Así es querida, como su concubina tendrás la obligación de compartir el lecho con su alteza y complacerlo en todos los sentidos—dijo directamente mirándola con ojos seductores

—P-Pero nunca he hecho algo así antes, quiero decir yo, nunca he estado con nadie— dijo firmemente mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro en señal de vergüenza

—¿Significa que eres doncella? Valla regalo que se llevara ese pillo de Atem— dijo la chica entre risitas

—¡Mai esto es serio! Yo no se si pueda hacer esto— dijo la chica exasperada

—Dime una cosa querida ¿Te gusta el Faraón? — pregunto la chica firmemente, mientras que la castaña asentía con sonrojo

—¿Lo amas? ¿No esta feliz de estar a su lado de esta manera? — siguió preguntando

—B-Bueno es que yo, no se si esto sea correcto, no sé si soy la adecuada para esto— logró decir aún más sonrojada

—Correcto o no, deberías estar contenta querida, tu lo has amado desde niña, esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarle tu amor y decirle quién eres en verdad, así que deja de lado tus temores, eres una chica preciosa y con el suficiente encanto de cualquier princesa o cortesana, ¡así que nada de decir que no eres suficiente! — le dijo la rubia con mirada amigable mientras la tomaba de los hombros

—Esta bien, aprovecharé esta oportunidad— dijo la castaña con tono firme

—Estoy segura que podrás derretir su corazón de hielo con tu ternura, y no olvides hacer que Atem deje de lado a esa bruja de Zarinah— le musito en tono divertido

Tras un rato de arreglos y demás, la chica fue llevada a un salón especial del palacio, este estaba mas apartado del salón de trono y las habitaciones, escoltada por un guardia, llego hasta el lugar, el cual era muy hermoso, cortinas doradas adornaban todo, junto con adornos de oro tallados, el lugar daba hacia los jardines traseros del palacio; había dos habitaciones pequeñas distribuidas en el salón, en cada una había diferentes objetos, en una había objetos de costura, y varias telas hermosas, bordadas, algunas dobladas, y una más estaba en una maquina de hilar de madera; en otra habitación la cual era mas grande y ligeramente alejada de la otra, había armas de oro puro, parecía mas un salón de entrenamiento. Al llegar la castaña fue recibida por Isis, quién al verla hizo una ligera reverencia, y ella con cierta pena respondió de la misma manera.

—Tu nombre es Teana ¿no es verdad? — dijo amablemente la ojiverde

—Así es señorita— contesto de inmediato

—Esta bien, puedes llamarse Isis, no tienes porque ser tan formal—

—De acuerdo, Isis, a mi puede llamarme Tea si gusta— prosiguió con algo de pena

—Bueno entonces vamos a empezar Tea, como sabes desde ahora eres una concubina mas del Faraón, por lo que tus obligaciones y derechos son diferentes, voy a explicarte todo, ven conmigo por favor—

La chica asintió y comenzó a seguir a la mujer por los pasillos del lugar, cuando a su encuentro se topo con Zarinah, quién al verla le dedico una mirada de odio, sin embargo la ojiazul recordó las palabras de Mai, y en ningún momento bajo la mirada, si no que la desvió ignorándola, lo que causo más rabia en la pelinegra.

—Maldita sirvienta, no lo disfrutes mucho, pronto seré yo quién gobierne Egipto— murmuro para si misma con odio

 **Hasta aquí el capi :3, espero lo hayan disfrutado, trataré de no tardarme mucho con la conti, vamos con los reviews**

 **Sibreka: Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, son muchos, asi que solo te contestaré el mas reciente xD veo que tienes bueno ojos con los detalles, descubriste cosas que los demás lectores no jeje, pero todo a su tiempo querida; Ya pronto tendrás el lemon y pasión que deseas! jeje poco a poco, ya en este capi los uni, ya verás que se viene lo mejor, gracias por seguir esta historia**

 **daianapotter: Me hace feliz que alguien te recomendara mis historia, y si para Tea será un camino dificil capturar por completo el corazon de nuestro Atem, mas no imposible ;) gracias por comentar!**

 **Sayooo!**


	13. Capitulo 13: Anhelo y Lágrimas

**Holaaaa! Esta vez decidí no tardar mucho con la conti, muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews, de verdad me alientan a continuar con esta historia, sin más vamos con el cap :3**

 **ADVERTENCIA: En este cap hay LEMON, así que igual aviso por cualquier cosa**

 **Capítulo 13: Anhelo y Lágrimas**

Una semana paso rápidamente, en ese lapso Tea ya había aprendido lo más básico acerca de cómo comportarse como "gente de alta sociedad" desde etiqueta, porte, el cómo comer, como sentarse y caminar, y algunas costumbres del palacio durante ese tiempo; el Faraón se mantuvo al margen y ordeno darle una habitación propia de una princesa, a pesar de que la castaña no había cruzado palabra con él desde el día en que la nombro su concubina, de alguna manera sabía que él la observaba de vez en cuando y aun cuando ella que aún no estaba lista, se encontraba feliz, ya que ahora podía ver más seguido al amatista y eso regocijaba su corazón. Isis le había dicho todo de cómo iba a ser ahora su vida de concubina, y la ojiazul se dio cuenta que no era tan sencillo como pensaba. Recordó su plática con la morena, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

 _Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño espacio, alejado de los salones de costura y entrenamiento, era como una pequeña sala de té con hermosas cortinas doradas, los adornos eran de oro puro con brillantes y en el aire circulaba un agradable aroma a incienso y Lirio, Tea miraba al suelo, y de alguna manera sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar tan bello._

 _—_ _De acuerdo Tea, trataré de ser un poco breve para que pueda mostrarte los salones donde tomaras tus clases y posteriormente empezaremos con la introducción de etiqueta— dijo la ojiverde con voz pacifica mientras tragaba un sorbo de su taza con gracia_

 _—_ _Bien— contesto la chica finalmente mirándola a los ojos_

 _—_ _Una concubina no es solo una amante para el Faraón, es una esposa ante la sociedad y una compañera marital en el palacio, los Faraones tienen permitido tener cuantas concubinas deseen y posteriormente tener una esposa oficial, quién es la Reina, pero el Faraón no ha decidido tomar esposa por ahora; Tus deberes como concubina deben ser siempre estar al lado de su alteza cuando así él lo requiera, siempre debes vestir de manera correcta y refinada, cuando el Faraón te llame no debes verlo a los ojos a menos que él te el permiso; las concubinas tienen derecho a educación, comida, estancia, vestimenta, joyas y demás regalos que el Faraón quiera darles, dormirás en una habitación aparte, sin embargo si su alteza requiere que cumplas tus deberes maritales, entonces es cuando podrás estar en los aposentos del Faraón— dijo de manera fluida, mientras la castaña bajaba la mirada sonrojada_

 _Recordó lo dicho por Mai, y tras lo dicho por Isis, ahora estaba completamente segura de que su deber era ser su mujer en todos los aspectos y eso incluía entregarse a él por completo._

 _—_ _Tomarás clases cada tres días junto con Zarinah, las cuales son Costura, Lectura y Entrenamiento de defensa, en cada una tendrás un maestro, los días restantes puedes descansar o lo que gustes—_

 _La castaña asintió mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo dicho por la ojiverde, se escuchaba algo difícil, pero sin duda leer era algo que ella siempre había querido aprender._

 _—_ _Oh no te he preguntado ¿eres doncella Tea? — pregunto la morena sin inmutarse_

 _—_ _¿E-Eh? Ah sí, lo soy— contesto la chica tartamudeando y con las mejillas encendidas_

 _—_ _Muy bien, vamos entonces a mostrarte los salones donde tomarás tus clases— contesto con sonrisa amable_

Regreso a la realidad mientras salía del salón de costura, era su primer día de clase y aunque su maestro había sido algo duro, aprendió lo básico de la costura de mantas y se sorprendió ella misma de lo fácil que había sido, Zarinah quién salía al mismo tiempo que ella, la ignoro con despotismo mientras caminaba a sus aposentos, la castaña decidió que quería tomar un poco de aire antes de regresar a los suyos.

—Veo que ya han terminado tus clases de costura— dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas

La chica paro en seco y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, su respiración se agito y tensó de inmediato su postura que tantos días le había costado aprender a manejar, a pesar de que ella no lo había visto ni cruzado palabra con el tricolor desde hacía una semana, se sentía vulnerable ante él, vestida con aquellas ropas finas sentía que podía tener el valor de verlo de frente y no se inmuto, se dio la vuelta con una gracia femenina que sorprendió de lleno al amatista. Era la primera vez desde que ella se quedaba en el palacio que podía verla de frente y de pies a cabeza, Mai sin duda hacía un trabajo exquisito al maquillar y vestir a la castaña pensó en sus adentros, los ojos azules de la chica se asomaban con un brillo inusual, y sus bien pronunciadas curvas se destacaban más que nunca con la vestimenta, que a pesar de ser elegante dejaba ciertas partes de su piel expuestas sin caer en lo obsceno, verla para él era como ser un mundano sediento frente a un rio de agua cristalina.

—Así es, alteza— contesto con voz delicada y mirada baja

El chico de inmediato frunció el ceño y su inusual rostro de fastidio se asomó en su cara mientras suspiraba.

—Creí que ya había quedado claro…— dijo mientras acortaba más la distancia entre ambos y tomaba suavemente de la barbilla a la ojiazul haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos

—Que detesto que no me miren a los ojos cuando me hablan— prosiguió con cierta frialdad al mismo tiempo que con fervor en sus palabras, la calidez de su mano era abrumadora para Tea

—P-Perdóneme alteza es solo…que me han enseñado que no es correcto que le hable mirándolo a los ojos si usted no me da el permiso de hacerlo— musito sonrojada sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del amatista

—Ridículo, esas reglas de etiqueta no se aplican a mí, puedes hablar conmigo cada vez que lo desees y mirarme a los ojos en cualquier momento— dijo firmemente mientras la castaña mostraba un rostro de asombro

—Pero alteza, no sé si sea correcto que…—

—Lo prefiero así, pero tampoco te estoy obligando, sin embargo, quiero que cuando hables conmigo me veas a los ojos, y con cualquier persona, no eres menos que nadie, tienes tanto valor como cualquier persona, así que no tienes por qué rebajarte a bajar la mirada ante nadie— dijo mirándola fijamente

Tea se sintió complacida antes sus palabras, era la primera vez que podía ver un brillo de honestidad y calidez en los ojos del tricolor, los sentimientos guardados en su corazón estaban empezando a escaparse de su ser, de alguna manera no podía evitar amar al joven Faraón.

—Entiendo alteza, de ahora en adelante lo miraré a los ojos cuando hablé con usted— musito la chica con mirada firme que cautivo de inmediato al chico

—Teana…quiero que esta noche vengas a mis aposentos— dijo el tricolor con mirada seria

La castaña sintió sus piernas temblar y su corazón latir a toda prisa, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo fuerte lo que elevo el calor de su cuerpo, estaba consciente de que ese momento estaría próximo a llegar y de hecho el tricolor había sido bastante paciente al no haberla buscado en más de una semana.

—Como usted diga alteza— contesto mirándolo a los ojos

El chico notó su incomodidad y sutilmente se acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras, lo que causo una corriente eléctrica apasionada en la ojiazul.

—No temas, no pienso tomarte esta noche— susurro con tono seductor, haciendo sentir un sentimiento de excitación en el interior de la castaña

—Permiso Alteza, necesitamos de su presencia de inmediato— dijo de repente la voz de Mahad

—Muy bien, vamos— contesto el amatista mientras se alejaba de la ojiazul, no sin antes girarse para decirle unas últimas palabras

—Te esperaré a media noche, no llegues tarde— dijo para luego darse la vuelta y salir del palacio

Tea se quedo de pie casi inmóvil mientras lo miraba alejarse hasta que lo vio desaparecer en la entrada principal, su corazón latiendo y el temblor en sus piernas y manos aun la azotaban, recordó la calidez y el suave aliento del amatista de hacía unos momentos y se sintió febril, su sola presencia cerca era demasiado para ella, no estaba segura si podría estar a su lado esa noche, y aun cuando él le había dicho que no la tomaría, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca era abrumador, cerró los ojos un momento y exhalo fuertemente, como si hubiese dejado de respirar en el momento en que se acercó a ella.

/

Esa misma noche, en otra parte del palacio, una pareja de rubios sostenía un apasionado encuentro en los aposentos de la chica, la rubia suspiraba de placer mientras las suaves y expertas manos del joven la acariciaban por todos lados, el sonido de sus labios apretándose en cada beso y el de sus embestidas se escuchaba en la habitación, acompañado de gemidos por parte de ambos. Estaban cerca, el orgasmo los azotó casi al mismo tiempo, mientras las piernas de la chica se cruzaban con más fuerza alrededor de las caderas de su amante, adentrándolo aún más en ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento, el rubio se desplomo en el pecho de la rubia, mientras esta lo abrazaba con fervor.

—Eso fue increíble…— musito el chico, mientras se acomodaba a la altura de las caderas de la rubia

—No estuvo mal para un Guardia Real— contesto con cierto tono juguetón

—Capitán de la Guardia real del Faraón muñeca— corrigió a la chica

—Oh es verdad, perdóneme Capitán Jono— musito la rubia mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor del chico

—Mai, ¿Qué has sabido de Tea? Supe que Atem la tomó como concubina, eso de verdad me sorprendió—

—Pues yo me encargo de arreglarla, y me dijo que desde ayer ha estado tomando clases con la lagartija— dijo la chica recogiendo un mechón rebelde de su frente

—¿Lagartija? Hablas de la señorita Zarinah ¡Valla manera de llamarla! — dijo riéndose a carcajadas

—Esa mujer no tiene nada de señorita, es una déspota y creída, no la soporto; lo que me alegra mucho es que ahora que Tea es concubina podrá quitar del camino a esa tipa, porque estoy cien por ciento segura que Atem ama a Tea— musito la chica sonriendo

—Sabes quizá tienes razón, aquella vez cuando Tea se lastimo al caer de la escalera, noté en el rostro de Atem una mirada de preocupación que no había visto antes en él, tal vez mi amigo al fin pueda superar aquel suceso del pasado que sello su corazón— contesto el rubio abrazando a la rubia a su pecho

—Yo espero que sí, Tea es una chica muy valiente y buena, ella sin duda merecer ser Feliz con él, estoy segura de que ella sería una excelente reina—

—Bueno señorita Mai, la noche es joven y mañana la guardia saldrá durante tres días, así que déjame tenerte un poco más— susurro en sus labios mientras la besaba con fervor

—Como usted diga, capitán— dijo la chica correspondiendo el beso del rubio

/

Mientras tanto, Tea caminaba a pasos pausados hacia los aposentos del Faraón, su respiración iba más rápido de lo normal, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría huyendo, sin embargo, era consciente de su posición; aun no se creía que de un día para otro había pasado de una simple esclava a la concubina del mismísimo Faraón de Egipto, y estaba confundida por ello, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual el la hizo su concubina? Tenía esa duda rondando su mente, pero aún tenía cierto temor de preguntarle directamente al tricolor.

Finalmente llegó a las puertas de la habitación, respiro profundamente para luego tocar suavemente antes de entrar.

—Adelante— escuchó decir al amatista desde el interior

—Ya estoy aquí alteza— musito con voz apenas audible para el chico, mientras se encontraba de pie a la entrada de la habitación

—Entra no temas, no te haré daño— dijo el tricolor con mirada honesta

La castaña obedeció y tras caminar al centro de la pieza, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la cama, sus nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella aun más, sabía que era probable que en esa cama el Faraón la tomara, la haría suya, sin embargo, durante un instante también pensó que en esa cama él y Zarinah pasaban noches juntos, un dolor punzante de inmediato la atravesó.

—Ven, acércate— le indico el chico

Tea trató de disimular el persistente sonido de su corazón y olvidar los pensamientos sobre Zarinah, y se acercó hasta quedar a solo un paso del joven rey, aun cuando ella lo amaba y no le desagradaba el hecho de que el pudiera tocarla, se sintió cohibida por la cercanía y por el hecho de que por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, el tricolor no hizo ningún movimiento excepto observarla.

De repente el Faraón tomo suavemente el rostro de la ojiazul con sus dos manos mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa de medio lado, lo que hizo sentir un sentimiento inexplicable en la chica.

—Sin duda eres muy hermosa— musito al mismo tiempo que la castaña se sonrojaba hasta sus orejas

—Se lo agradezco— alcanzó a decir avergonzada

Un silencio lleno por completo el ambiente, después de todo, ambos no se conocían aun, eran como dos extraños en una habitación, y Atem lo sabía de antemano, el nunca había sido bueno socializando con nadie y mucho menos con mujeres, su relación con Zarinah siempre fue más física que verbal, sin embargo él no quería eso con Tea, el deseaba algo más, en el fondo de su alma, el solo quería conocer a esa hermosa bailarina de buen corazón que dio su libertad a cambio de la de su hermano.

—Ven conmigo— le dijo el amatista mientras la llevaba fuera de la habitación hacia el balcón mas cercano

La chica lo siguió hasta que ambos llegaron al barandal del balcón, la vista de allí era hermosa, la negra noche se mezclaba de forma divina con la luz de la luna, cuya luz bañaba la arena del desierto, el aire era frío pero sutil, y el fresco aroma de las flores del jardín inundo las fosas nasales de la ojiazul.

—La vista es hermosa— llegó a musitar la chica mirando el cielo

—Sin duda, y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de este país, de mi gente, de mi Reino, esa es la responsabilidad de un Faraón— dijo seriamente al mismo tiempo que la chica volteaba a mirarlo confundida

—Estoy segura de que usted podrá con la responsabilidad, es un gran monarca— contesto la chica sonriéndole con amabilidad

—Bueno, eso me da un poco de esperanza— dijo mirándola a los ojos conmovido

Un silencio breve llegó a envolverlos, mientras el fresco aire soplaba, el ojiazul respiro fuertemente y entonces decidió decirlo

—Alteza ¿Por qué me ha convertido en su concubina? — se arriesgó a preguntar

La pregunto le llego de golpe, y de alguna manera el tricolor se lo esperaba, pero no tan de pronto, tragó duro aun si saber que contestar, porque muy en el fondo, ni siquiera sabía en concreto porque había tomado esa decisión, sus sentimientos por ella aun estaban confusos y ni el mismo podía definir lo que sentía por ella. Solo estaba seguro de que no iba a soportar que otro hombre la tuviera, la abrazara, que pudiera tener su mirada azul tan llena de bondad, por eso tomó la decisión de hacerla su mujer, sin embargo la frialdad de su corazón azoto su juicio para responder.

—Eso no te concierne, yo tomo las decisiones que me plazcan, y si decidí tenerte es porque quise y nada más ¿necesitas preguntar algo más? — soltó con mirada fría a lo cual la chica respondió con ojos asustados

—Perdóneme, no fue mi intención preguntar— contestó, y esta vez por decisión propia bajo la mirada para no seguir viendo esa mirada fría

Atem sintió furia contenida al ver el miedo causado en la chica y frustrado por su propio carácter, la tomo de los brazos para acercar sus bocas lo suficiente para besarla, durante unos instantes se contuvo aun cuando sus alientos se mezclaron, y sus cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados, sin embargo no sintió respuesta por parte de la castaña, ni un gemido, ni calidez, solo percibió el miedo y temblor en ella, la miró y vio el temor en sus ojos, y de alguna manera eso no era lo que deseaba ver en ellos, la soltó rápidamente y le dio la espalda.

—Regresa a tus aposentos Teana— le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

La chica obedeció y regreso al pasillo para regresar a sus aposentos; el tricolor posó su mano en su frente mientras la frustración por lo ocurrido lo molestaba, el no deseaba tratarla así, el quería cuidarla, consentirla, darle todo con tal de verla mostrar esa dulce sonrisa que mostraba constantemente, pero no podía controlar su propio carácter, aun en su corazón la inseguridad y rencor hacia las mujeres lo torturaba.

Una vez dentro de sus aposentos, la chica se dejo caer al suelo, junto sus rodillas y las apretó en su pecho, aun cuando su vestido se arrugo, metió su cabeza entre ellas y lenta y silenciosamente lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes azules, durante un momento se sintió feliz de estar con él y de repente como balde de agua fría la realidad de que ella no era especial para el Faraón le llegó de golpe.

—Soy una idiota, tengo que dejar de lado estos sentimientos…solo soy un objeto más para el Faraón y nada más— musito entre sollozos, mientras se acostaba en el frío suelo de la habitación

 **Y hasta aquí el cap, ando algo apurada, en el próximo cap contesto reviews, gracias por apoyo!**


	14. AVISO

**AVISO**

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por todo el tiempo de inactividad de este FIC, pero solo vengo a avisar que SI, ESTE FIC VA A CONTINUAR y va a culminar como se merece, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, asi que no pienso dejarlo abandonado, espero me tengan un poco de paciencia, les prometo que lo antes posible posteare el capitulo siguiente

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A MIS LECTORES Y A QUIENES DEJAN REVIEW, LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO**


	15. Capitulo 14: Intriga y Deseo

**Hola que tal! Hacía tiempo dije que subiría la conti, pero se me atravesaron algunos percances, y apenas tuve chance, sin más les dejo el capi :3**

 **Capítulo 14: Intriga y Deseo**

Aquella noche que había sido apasionada para algunos, pero para Tea y el joven Faraón sin duda había sido amarga, por su parte, el amatista se sentía arrepentido por su recién ataque de furia con la chica, aun cuando la tuvo tan cerca para besarla, supo en ese instante que ella no le respondería y que solo estaría obligándola, y decidió no hacerlo, aun no podía dominar su corazón frío, sin embargo sabía que él deseaba tenerla cerca, su sola presencia causaba sentimientos en él, y sobre todo deseo, realmente la deseaba, pero su propio orgullo estaba conteniendo sus deseos por ella. Se recostó en su lecho y trató inútilmente de descansar, pero el rostro lloroso de la castaña seguía atormentándolo, un rostro que el mismo había provocado.

Después de aquel suceso, pasaron varios días, tiempo en el cual Tea seguía recibiendo sus lecciones, se sentía triste de no poder estar cerca del tricolor, pero sabía que después de lo que había sucedido, era normal que él no la buscara más, incluso estaba convencida de que muy pronto la desecharía como concubina y volvería a ser una esclava, suspiró con amargura mientras practicaba en el salón de entrenamiento, el cual era el más cercano al de costura; era un espacio bastante amplio, donde reposaban armas hechas de oro, el suelo era liso y había grandes ventanales verticales, le habían enseñado desde lo básico de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, era algo normal que se enseñara el pelear tanto como para defensa como arte mismo de enseñanza, la castaña tenía un cuerpo ligero y gracias a su previo entrenamiento para ser bailarina, tenía una condición bastante buena, sus largas y torneadas piernas le ayudaban mucho al hacer movimientos.

—Muy bien Tea, aprendes rápido de verdad— comento el maestro alertando a la chica

—Gracias señor Azaeth, pero creo que debo darle méritos por tenerme paciencia— respondió la chica con sonrisa cansada

—Sin duda disfruto mucho enseñándote, eres muy responsable y atenta, aquí entre tu y yo, es más estresante cuando le enseño a tu compañera Zarinah— dijo con en tono de burla

—Bueno, debo suponer que su carácter no es muy favorable— contesto la chica con ojos cerrados divertidos

Tea se sentía muy tranquila cuando tomaba clases, tanto su maestro de defensa como su maestra de costura, eran muy atentos y amables con ella, lo que era muy reconfortante, desde su problema con el joven Faraón se había estado sintiendo bastante incomoda, incluso durante la cena, él ni si quiera volteaba a mirarla, y durante esos momentos era cuando Zarinah aprovechaba para lucirse con el amatista.

Al anochecer la ojiazul caminaba por los corredores del palacio, la luz intensa de las antorchas iluminaban los pasillos y cada rincón del palacio, disfrutaba del viento fresco, después de una larga temporada de calor, había empezado a mejorar el clima, comenzó a pensar en su hermano, hacía tiempo que no sabía de él, ya que al dejar de ser esclava también dejo de salir del palacio, miro su hombro y vio su marca pintada fuertemente a su piel, "el ojo del milenio" símbolo que pertenecía a la familia real del Faraón desde hacía muchas generaciones, el ojo del milenio se encontraba en muchos artefactos de gran importancia en el palacio, incluso en el misterioso rompecabezas del milenio, el cual portaba el tricolor todo el tiempo, entonces recordó el momento en el cual le fue dada aquella marca.

 _Tea se encontraba sentada en su habitación mientras Mai le pintaba con Tinta de henna un símbolo en su hombro, esta tinta no era permanente, duraba al menos un mes, y debía ser repintada al desaparecer._

— _Mai ¿Qué esto? — pregunto la castaña al finalizar el pintado de un símbolo en su hombro_

— _Oh es verdad, olvidaba que eres nueva en todo esto de las concubinas, eso que te acabo de pintar es el Ojo del Milenio, el símbolo real de la familia del Faraón desde hace muchas generaciones, las concubinas deben portar esta marca que significa que pertenecen enteramente al Faraón y que ningún hombre puede tocarlas— dijo la rubia_

— _Pero entonces tú…— contesto la castaña asustada_

— _Ja Ja no seas tonta, solo los hombres ajenos al Faraón no tienen permitido tocarlas, con las mujeres no hay problema— dijo en tono de risa_

— _Ya veo, y si algún hombre me tocara…— pregunto dudosa_

— _No tendría un buen final, bueno esa es la regla por lo que sé—_

La castaña regresó a la realidad y acaricio levemente la marca en su hombro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y un semblante triste poseyó su rostro.

—Aun cuando te pertenezco, siento que cada día estamos más alejados— dijo en sus pensamientos

—Imagino que debe ser muy desagradable para ti llevar esa marca— dijo de repente una voz dura y muy conocida para la ojiazul

Tea volteó en seguida, topándose con el rostro frío del Faraón, aquel rostro con el cual la miraba la primera vez que llegó al palacio, el amatista estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, pero de alguna manera la chica sentía un aura de frialdad y al mismo tiempo de tristeza propagando del joven.

La castaña sintió un nudo atravesar su garganta, sus ojos miraban fijamente a los del tricolor y por un momento sintió la necesidad de bajar la mirada y esconder su miedo y tristeza del joven rey, desde aquella noche que habían hablado por última vez, cuando empezaban a construir una relación y fue destruida en apenas un segundo.

—Alteza— musito la chica bajando la mirada

—Creo que hemos regresado al principio, donde de nuevo tienes temor de mi— contesto con mirada dura, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionada, dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica y a continuación siguió hablando

—No te preocupes, no volveré a tocarte nunca más, vas a seguir siendo mi concubina, pero no volveré a ponerte un solo dedo encima, puedes estar tranquila, descansa Teana— dijo el joven sin mirarla dispuesto a alejarse

Tea quedo inmóvil durante un instante al escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras, pudo sentir su frialdad, su corazón se estaba alejando de ella, una vez más iba a perderlo, y aun cuando fuera de su propiedad, el solo hecho de saber que estaría cerca de él y no poder siquiera tocarlo o que el la tocara, estaba más que segura que sería la peor tortura a la que podría ser sometida.

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, avecinando sus lágrimas, mientras que el tricolor comenzaba a caminar para alejarse, no pudo más y descargó lo que llevaba en su pecho y que estaba desgarrando su alma.

—¡No se vaya! — gritó de repente la castaña haciendo detener de inmediato al joven rey

Al darse la vuelta, el amatista se encontró nuevamente con el rostro lloroso de la ojiazul, ese rostro que el siempre causaba en la chica, quedo de pie mirándola mientras Tea encontraba las palabras para decirle.

—Yo…para mí no es desagradable el llevar esta marca, no quiero que piense que odio el hecho estar a su lado, he sido muy feliz desde que llegue al palacio, aun cuando llegué a ser esclava por circunstancias ajenas, eso no impidió que yo pudiera ser feliz estando aquí— dijo firmemente la ojiazul mientras limpiaba suavemente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

—Así que no saque conclusiones por usted mismo, lo único que deseo es que algún día usted pueda aceptarme, ya que sería doloroso el hecho de que sea su concubina y que ambos no podamos estar si quiera cerca uno del otro, por favor…no me aparte de su lado— musito mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de esconder el temor que le había propiciado el solo hecho de haberle hablado de aquella manera

El tricolor se quedo estático durante un instante, mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado, la mirada llorosa y las mejillas rosadas de la castaña le confirmaron que todo lo dicho por ella era real y no una fantasía, aquellas palabras llenas de sentimiento hicieron que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocadamente, de alguna manera su corazón le dictaba que la chica era sincera, y que hablaba con el corazón en su mano, por un momento el miedo de ser lastimado nuevamente por una mujer lo embargó, pero decidió mandar al demonio su inseguridad, y guiado por sus emociones, comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la castaña, está al darse cuenta hizo un gesto de miedo pensando que el podría querer hacerle daño, pero todo aquello se disipo en el momento en el que el chico la tomo entre sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo lleno de ternura.

Tea abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras era sostenida fervientemente por el joven rey, la calidez de su abrazo y el aroma masculino que desprendía la hicieron darse cuenta de que todo era real y que el realmente la tenía entre sus brazos, instintivamente ella igualmente coloco sus brazos a su alrededor correspondiendo su abrazo importándole una mierda las reglas de no tocar al Faraón. La castaña puso su cabeza en su hombro al mismo tiempo que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla mojando levemente el hombro del tricolor.

—No pienso apartarte de mi lado, no se te olvide que eres mía— musito finalmente el amatista dulcemente en su oído

La castaña sonrió levemente mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo del Faraón, sus latidos le confirmaron que todo realmente estaba sucediendo, que ella era suya y de nadie más. Ambos aun mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros instintivamente, el tricolor deseaba con fervor probar los labios de la chica, y ahora que ella era su concubina no había nada que pudiera impedírselo, ella por su parte estaba mas que deseosa de igual manera de ser besada por el joven rey, a solo milímetros de fundir sus bocas de repente una voz inoportuna detuvo el acto de inmediato.

—Mi señor—

Ambos voltearon al unísono, el amatista soltó lentamente a la castaña mientras lanzaba un suspiro de tristeza, Zarinah se encontraba de pie mirándolos con ojos llenos de furia que disimulaba muy bien con un rostro neutral.

—Veo que he interrumpido un buen momento— Soltó con evidente fastidio

—¿Pasa algo Zarinah? — pregunto el tricolor ignorando su reciente comentario

—Nada mi señor, solo avisarle que el capitán Jono está buscándolo, me retiro— contesto con tono fingido de amabilidad

—De acuerdo, gracias— dicho esto, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta no si antes echar un vistazo a la pareja

En un movimiento rápido, el tricolor acerco a la chica hasta tener su oído cerca a su boca, susurrándole en el oído unas palabras que hicieron que la chica se sonrojara hasta los pies.

—Ven esta noche a mis aposentos, esta vez no pienso reprimirme— le dijo con tono seductor mientras le dejaba un beso rápido en su oreja lo que la hizo temblar de inmediato

La chica solo pudo ver una sonrisa de lado en el rostro del chico mientras este se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el salón principal del trono, al ver su capa revoloteando y su fuerte espalda alejarse, sintió una necesidad de dejarse llevar por sus instintos, ella también lo deseaba y de eso no había duda, sin embargo, aun sentía que un obstáculo los detenía, y ese obstáculo era Zarinah, se palmo las mejillas y disipo sus recientes sentimientos de inseguridad, no podía perder la oportunidad solo por esa mujer, ella valía tanto como ella y tenía tanto derecho como ella de estar con él.

—Oh gran dios Ra, si no fuera tan…perfecto— musito la chica mordiendo su labio con fervor, mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse de solo imaginarlo estando tan cerca de ella

/

Isla de File, Sur de Asuán

Campamento de Bakura

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Bakura y sus hombres habían dejado Tebas, La noche cubría por completo el cielo, mientras la enorme fogata alrededor de los hombres brillaba con intensidad, varios bandidos se embriagaban en vino, mientras en una de las carpas su líder se encontraba muy bien acompañado de una hermosa joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro como la noche, una mujer que había robado de un harem algunos pueblos atrás.

—Puedo darme cuenta que se encuentra muy contento señor mío— siseó la pelinegra con voz seductora mientras dibujaba figuras con sus dedos en el pecho del chico

—Estás en lo correcto, mis planes están marchando a la perfección, pronto estaré de vuelta en Tebas y pondré en acción todo lo planeado— contesto el peli plateado mientras se levantaba del lecho para vestirse

—Valla, me gustaría poder ver eso— dijo mientras se recostaba en medio del lecho con pose seductora

—Me temo querida que no podrá ser así, solo eres un poco de entretenimiento pasajero, agradece que seré bueno contigo y te dejaré en el pueblo más cercano, ahora vístete y sal de aquí, estoy por recibir visitas— contesto sin más mientras la chica lo miraba indignada y se levantaba aun desnuda y se vestía rápidamente para luego murmurar un "desgraciado" y salía de la tienda

Un momento después un grupo de hombres de apariencia nada amistosa y muy bien armados, entraron a la tienda, al mismo tiempo que el chico se encontraba con ellos.

—Estamos esperando sus ordenes señor Bakura— dijo uno de ellos

—Todo está marchando perfectamente, en unos días dejaremos estas tierras y regresaremos a Tebas, solo necesito recuperar una ultima cosa y todo comenzará como lo planee— dijo con sonrisa confiada mientras los hombres asentían

 **Hasta aquí este capi, Gracias por su infinita pacienca, en el siguiente capi contesto reviews, nos leemos!**


	16. AVISO NUEVO

**AVISOO!**

Perdón si no es nuevo capitulo xD pero solo vengo a avisar que no he abandonado, estuve en bloqueo estos meses ademas de que el trabajo me consume tiempo, pero vuelvo a repetir NO HE ABANDONADO ESTE FIC, ya estoy terminando de escribir el nuevo cap y tendrá LEMON si SEÑORES, LEMON BIEN BELLO xD

Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y a los nuevos followers, nos vemos muy pronto!


	17. Capitulo 15: Llevados por el Deseo

Holaaaaaa! Una disculpa por la tardanza de milenios, solo puedo decirles estuve a muy poquito de dejar esta historia U-U, por razones de mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para escribir, pero dije, NO, tengo que tratar al menos de seguirla, solo espero poder llegar a terminarla, mil gracias por aun seguir mandarme mensajitos y seguir esta historia, espero no volver a tardarme tanto para continuarla, sin mas aquí el capitulo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** LEMON +18 aunque bueno ya saben que mi historia es rated M 3

 **Capitulo 15: Llevados por el deseo (+18)**

La media noche arribó a las tierras de Egipto, el cielo adornado por estrellas cubría por completo la Ciudad de Tebas, en el interior del palacio, Tea simplemente no podía calmarse; Allí estaba, de pie como una estatua en el interior de los aposentos del Faraón, justo como el se lo había pedido, apenas llevaba allí unos minutos, pero ya sentía que había estado una eternidad.

Se había dado un baño con esencias y se había arreglado por su propia cuenta, ya que aun no estaba acostumbrada del todo a ser atendida por quienes fueron sus compañeras de la servidumbre, para su mala suerte, Mai se encontraba de paseo con Jono, y no podía si quiera descargar con ella sus nervios o pedirle consejos, sin embargo estaba contenta por la rubia, ella sabía que la chica era la mejor amiga que había tenido, y que sin duda merecía ser feliz, ambos, Jono y ella, sin duda los consideraba sus mas grandes amigos, ahora entendía porque el Faraón los estimaba tanto.

Su rostro se sonrojo al pensar de nuevo en él, el no tardaría en llegar, y eso solo hacía que sus nervios acrecentaran; de un momento a otro, el suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó, y un par de bellos ojos amatista la atravesaron como una flecha, ahí estaba de pie, tan hermoso, tan altivo, a solo unos metros de ella, ambos se miraban sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo la apasionada y febril mirada que él le brindaba la hizo darse cuenta que había deseo en sus ojos.

Su boca se secó en cuanto el comenzó a entrar a la habitación cerrando detrás de si las enormes puertas, y de repente se sintió cohibida, su vestido de seda era algo sugerente, tenía abertura en ambas piernas y bordados de hilo de oro, su escote también estaba bastante pronunciado, y aunque ella busco la vestimenta mas modesta posible, se dio cuenta que las mujeres de la realeza no usaban vestidos lisos y largos, como lo eran sus antiguas vestimentas de la servidumbre.

—Bienvenido alteza…— Balbuceo con apenas palabras audibles

La tensión entre ambos comenzaba a ser insoportable, ella también estaba tentada al tenerlo cerca, pero sus nervios la estaban frenando, sin embargo, el tricolor no puedo resistir mas la tentación y de un segundo a otro, la aprisiono en un efusivo abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa, metió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la castaña, dando pequeños besos en esa área. Ella en respuesta soltó un jadeo apasionado mientras torpemente colocaba sus manos en los hombros del chico.

El amatista sin más estampo sus labios en los de la chica, deseaba tanto besarla y esta vez ya no habría nada que se lo impidiera, empezó besándola suavemente, sin embargo su sabor era demasiado dulce para sus instintos y no tardo mucho en meter su lengua en la boca de la castaña, explorando cada rincón de esta, Tea debido a su inexperiencia trato de seguirle el ritmo, acariciando la lengua de él con la suya, un vaivén de lengua y labios comenzó entre ambos, hasta que finalmente separaron sus bocas en busca de oxígeno.

—Te he deseado tanto, como no tienes una idea— murmuro el tricolor con voz suave

—¿D-De verdad? Yo…— musito la castaña en un jadeo

Nuevamente los labios de la castaña fueron atrapados en un beso salvaje aún más exigente que el anterior, poco a poco ambos fueron acercándose al lecho, hasta que el chico la deposito en este dejándola bajo él, separo su boca de la castaña dejando un hilo de saliva que los unía y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando marcas en este, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, besando su escote, metió hábilmente sus manos tras la espalda de la castaña desatando esa parte del vestido para dejar libre sus pechos para él, esta al sentirse expuesta cubrió aquella parte con ambos brazos mientras se giraba para apartar su vista del chico.

—No los cubras, quiero verlos— musito en su oído seductoramente

—M-Me da mucha vergüenza— dijo en un murmullo que el chico apenas escucho

—Esta bien, eres muy hermosa, no quiero que dudes eso— susurró dulcemente mientras besaba sus manos

La castaña comenzó a apartar sus manos levemente dejándole al chico el campo de visión de sus pechos completamente descubierto, el amatista quedo maravillado al poder deleitarse con la exquisitez de su piel y del dulce rosa de sus pezones, la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal le daba una vista maravillosa de la chica, como si fuese bañada por la misma luz de los dioses.

Desde aquella primera vez que la vio danzar en la plaza del pueblo, había quedado totalmente prendado de ella, aun cuando le había sido difícil aceptarlo, la deseaba, de alguna manera él deseaba que ella le perteneciera, y por azares del destino, ahora ella era suya.

Los labios del joven rey empezaron besando suavemente los labios rosas de Tea, mientras bajaba sus besos a su mandíbula, cuello y finalmente a la parte superior de sus pechos, empezó a lamer suavemente uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que lo aprisionaba en su boca succionándolo fuertemente, la chica al sentir su boca en esa zona, instintivamente arqueo su espalda dándole mas acceso al tricolor de seguir en su tarea de lamer sus pechos, tirando suavemente de su cabello sus gemidos comenzaron a subir de tono; mientras su boca se ocupaba de un pecho, con su otra mano se encargaba de masajear y apretar el otro, la ojiazul comenzó a sentir un hormigueo que viajaba hasta su parte mas sensible y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Tras un rato de tortura a sus pechos, el chico finalmente quedo saciado de ellos; Tea estaba extasiada, y eso que solo había estado ocupado con sus pechos, estaba abrumada por lo que seguiría a continuación.

—Un verdadero deleite— musito el chico mientras relamía sus labios conservando aun el sabor de los pechos de la chica en su boca

—Alteza…— gimoteo la castaña sumergida en la excitación

—Atem—musito el chico en su oído

—Cuando estemos solos, quiero que me llames por mi nombre— continuo mientras acariciaba provocativamente la cintura de la castaña

—Atem…—Repitió esta completamente embelesada mientras el amatista comenzaba a besar su abdomen

La ojiazul nuevamente fue golpeada por las salvajes caricias del joven rey, mientras este continuaba bajando sus labios hasta su parte mas sensible, aquella que ningún hombre jamás había tocado, y entonces recordó cuando su antigua maestra de baile, la mujer que le había enseñado la gracia de la danza, le hablo de aquello, de lo que una mujer y un hombre hacen en la intimidad, en aquel momento no sabia nada de eso, pero estaba completamente segura de lo que el joven rey haría a continuación y de inmediato la vergüenza comenzó a envolverla; el se detuvo un rato para lamer su ombligo y por dentro de sus muslos, pero Tea sabia que el no se detendría solo en esa parte.

—P-Por favor, N-No…No allí…— musito con voz ahogada mientras trataba inútilmente de cerrar sus piernas

—No sientas más vergüenza Teana, quiero ver cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada expresión que hagas, tu cabello, tus caderas, tus pechos, todo me pertenece ahora…incluso el dulce néctar de tu interior—confeso mientras metía sus dedos en la parte intima de la castaña

Ella lanzó un sonoro gemido ante el tacto del chico y sobre todo sus palabras previas la habían hecho sentir un enorme sentimiento de felicidad; de un momento a otro, el amatista bajo su cabeza hasta aquella parte intima de la chica tomando por sorpresa a la ojiazul, y comenzando a lamer su interior, y cada parte de su intimidad; Tea empezó a sentirse poseída por la excitación mas salvaje y olvidando su vergüenza, el volumen de sus gemidos comenzó a subir cada vez mas al mismo tiempo que empujaba la cabeza del joven rey aun más hacia su propia intimidad rogándole que no se detuviera. Finalmente, el orgasmo la golpeo ferozmente haciéndola temblar hasta la punta de sus pies sintiendo su cuerpo completamente sensible.

El chico alzó el rostro dejando un rastro de saliva que aun conectaba sus labios con la intimidad de la joven, la chica al mirarlo se sintió completamente extasiada al notar el enorme deseo y pasión en la mirada amatista del joven faraón.

—Tu sabor es realmente dulce…—murmuro el chico en tono seductor lamiendo sus propios labios

—A-Atem…y-yo quiero…—musito la chica ahogada en deseo, ahora su cuerpo solo obedecía a sus instintos

—Se lo que deseas— contesto el chico atrapando los labios de la joven en un efusivo beso

Ambas bocas se consumían la una a la otra, sus lenguas se enredaban cada vez, y un sonido fuerte se escuchaba del encuentro entres ambos labios; los besos del chico eran tan salvajes que a Tea aun le costaba trabajo seguirle el ritmo, sin embargo, le encantaban, era como si el estuviera desesperado por poseer cada rincón de su boca.

Tras el ultimo beso, el chico tomo sus propias prendas que aun tenia puestas y las arrojo a un lado del lecho, quedando esplendorosamente desnudo, ahora ambos estaban en iguales condiciones, la chica se maravilló al verlo, era como ver a un dios terrenal, ella siempre lo había considerado hermoso, desde que lo había conocido cuando eran niños, nunca había visto a un niño mas bello que Atem, tan valiente y seguro a su corta edad, de inmediato había robado el corazón puro de Tea.

Desecho por unos momentos su timidez y vergüenza, y segura de ella misma, alzo su mano para tocar su rostro, delineo sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, y al mismo tiempo el chico cerró sus ojos ante su tacto, ella tomo esa acción como un incentivo para seguir con su tarea de acariciarlo, aun bajo de él, comenzó a acariciar su pecho, sus hombros hasta llegar un poco a la altura de la pelvis, pero allí se detuvo al ser poseída nuevamente por la timidez.

—Perdón…es solo que…usted es tan hermoso— murmuro la castaña desviando la mirada y empuñando sus manos en su pecho

—Tu eres aun mas hermosa, pero parece que no te das cuenta de eso— contesto el joven rey al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso casto en los labios

Beso de nueva cuenta su cuello, su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales comenzó a apretar y masajear para luego lamerlos sin recato, ella en respuesta comenzó a gemir mientras que colocaba sus manos en su ancha espalda, de un momento a otro, las intimidades de ambos comenzaron a tener un roce directo, lo cual envío una descarga a todo el cuerpo de la chica. La dura erección del amatista estaba al máximo punto, necesitaba con fervor hundirse en el interior húmedo y suave de la chica. Por primera vez, sentía que estaba mas que entusiasmado por poseer a una mujer, ni siquiera cuando había estado con Zarinah había sentido tal sentimiento, el solo podía verla como un desahogo de placer carnal, sin embargo en ese momento con Tea, su emoción y dicha de estar con ella iban más allá de lo que había podido sentir antes.

—N-No puedo más…quiero tenerte…quiero estar dentro de ti— expresó el tricolor con voz completamente cargada de deseo

—S-Sí… alteza…se lo ruego— contesto llena de deseo dándole la respuesta que el chico buscaba

De inmediato el chico entró de lleno desgarrando en el camino su suave virginidad la cual se encontraba intacta, aquella que ella misma deseaba fuera robada por el amatista desde hacía mucho, y en ese momento estaba siendo realidad. Durante un instante el chico se quedo quieto, un leve dolor en sus hombros a causa de las uñas enterradas de la chica le hicieron saber que ella estaba tratando de sobre llevar el dolor de esa manera, la miró mientras ella dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas de sus orbes azules, inclino su boca y beso sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas, no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba mas que feliz y dichoso de ser él quien fuera su primer hombre, y no algún otro que el no tuviera idea.

—El dolor pasará pronto…tranquila— musito el chico con voz suave y febril al mismo tiempo que besaba levemente los labios de la chica

—E-Estoy bien…por favor…porfavor no se detenga…Atem…porfavor— pidió la castaña en medio de un gemido leve

El joven Faraón no se resistió más y comenzó a penetrarla de manera suave y deliciosa, haciendo que la joven comenzará a sentir como el dolor era reemplazado por una sensación placentera, enredo sus piernas en su cadera, y él tomó esa acción como aprobación a acelerar sus embestidas, Tea aferro sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que ambos unían sus bocas en un beso salvaje y pasional, unas cuantas embestidas más y la castaña fue golpeada por un primer orgasmo, el ritmo de sus caderas comenzó a acelerar aun más, y las embestidas eran tan salvajes y placenteras que un segundo orgasmo aun mas fuerte que el anterior no tardo en volver a golpearla; una leve capa de sudor cubría a ambos, para Tea era mas que maravilloso ver al joven Faraón en aquellas condiciones, sus cabellos tricolores se habían revuelto cayendo unos cuantos mechones en su rostro, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, respirando fuertemente y completamente sonrojado, aun con el color canela de su piel, la castaña podía notar el rubor en sus mejillas y el gran placer que su rostro expresaba, quería más, de un momento a otro lo beso salvajemente y el le correspondió gustoso, nuevamente fue cubierta de sus besos y mordiscos en su cuello y pechos.

—Te sientes tan bien…tan suave y caliente…estoy por venirme—musito sin vergüenza alguna el joven rey mirándola fijamente y penetrándola aún más fuerte

—S-Si yo…también, me siento tan llena de usted…ya viene…por favor— contesto la castaña abrazándose aun más a él

Finalmente, el ultimo orgasmo los envolvió a ambos llevándolos por completo al éxtasis, el joven Faraón se derrumbo en sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que la chica lo envolvía con sus brazos y piernas. Tras recuperarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, sin embargo el amatista de inmediato bajo la mirada disimuladamente.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunto la joven amatista acariciando la mejilla de la castaña

—Si— dijo ella con mirada cargada de dulzura

—Debemos descansar— musito el joven incorporándose en el lecho

—S-Si por supuesto— contesto la castaña, en un tono un poco triste

El chico dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y ella lo miro con cierta melancolía, lo había olvidado, ella era solo su concubina y nada más, no había sentimientos románticos de por medio, ella solo tenía la obligación de estar a su lado y complacerlo en su lecho; aun si aquello era cierto, se encontraba feliz de estar con él, aun en aquellas condiciones, miro su hermosa espalda y deseo con todo su ser abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no se atrevía a aquello, finalmente fue vencida por el sueño y sin saberlo, el joven Faraón decidió darse la vuelta para mirarla, y la acuno en sus brazos dulcemente, era la primera vez que dormiría mirando el rostro de una mujer con la que había estado en su lecho.


End file.
